EVIL
by Itaweasel-hime
Summary: Every. Villain. Is. Lemons. One-shot. It really was wrong, in every sense of the word. But that still couldn't keep them apart. Rated M.
1. The Towel Thief

Ino was going to get it for this, Sakura concluded with a grimace. It was all her fault. It had started with a simple game of truth or dare at a sleep-over with the girls. Ino had been desperate to find out who Sakura had been pining over secretly for the past year, and so to avoid answering that question, she had decided to chose only dares for that game. Unfortunately, Temari was too clever, and dared Sakura to tell them who she liked.

Everyone had erupted with squeals when Sakura told them, and poor Hinata had nearly fainted from shock. When her turn had come around again, Ino had dared her to sneak into the men's bath and steal his towel while he soaked his god-like body in the hot water. This would not have been so bad, if she had not added that Sakura needed to pull this off while completely naked.

Sakura had refused, until kindly reminded by Tenten of the truth or dare code of conduct. If she did not complete this dare, then she was going to have to do something much worse than stealing towels, which Temari reenforced by hinting she could slip into his beautifully sexy lap while he soaked. Sakura had come very close to screaming. She had no choice but to agree to the first dare, in fear of whatever worse things their minds could collaborating and come up with.

Later on, she had asked Ino why in the seven hottest circles of hell, would she even think of such a naughty dare. Ino, with a smug smile on her face, had boldly stated that she could use a good fuck, and that _he _would deliver. Sakura replied in saying she would not know a 'good fuck' if it hit her in the face. She had to remind Ino that she had never slept around just for the sake of sex, and was therefor still a virgin.

"Then imagine this, forehead. God, in human form, being your first. With his damn hot body, he has to be wonderful in bed." Ino said giddily, patting her friend on the back. Sakura crossed her arms and rolled her eyes.

"You were fooling around with Kiba again, right?" Sakura grumbled under her breath. Ino, of course, did not deny doing anything with Kiba, but wondered how Sakura could tell so easily.

When she asked, Sakura answered by saying, "You always get the most perverted ideas after messing around with him." She shrugged. Ino huffed to herself, a blush tinting her cheeks, but a smirk still visible.

"Nonetheless, at least I have someone to screw with. You have not even been with a guy, not since Sasuke rejected you. You are seventeen years old... it is hight time you got something out of your undying love, or whatever you like to call it. I am half surprised that you even had your first kiss, with how much you hide from people." Ino scolded playfully. Sakura stuck her tongue out, and then they were both reprimanded because everyone else was trying to get _some _sleep. It was already two in the morning as it was.

Sakura let out a shaky sigh, laying down and then staring up at the popcorn ceiling of her small, crowded apartment. To think she had to attempt sneaking up on him, one of the greatest ANBU captains to ever come through Konoha; that alone was impossible. To do it while naked, it was simply suicide. There was no doubt that he would see her naked, which was most likely what Ino had been going for. Even if she did succeed in getting his towel, she was not going to get away with it. He would catch her, then who knew what would happen next.

She blushed at the images her mind created when thinking of what he might do when catching up to her. Sakura had to shake her head when she thought up pictures of her back pressed up against a wall, his nude body against hers, and him demanding to know what she thought she was doing. She had to cover her face when picturing the crazed sex scene that followed.

Sakura shifted onto her side, closing her eyes, and willing that sleep fell over her.

Ino was the first one to wake up, and when she saw all of her friends asleep, she quickly got up. If her little dare was going to work, then it had to be remediated. It looked like she was going to have to call her drinking buddy: Shisui. He was brash and vulgar, and Ino was certain he would love to have some involvement in the scheme. Ino knew for a fact that he believed his little cousin could use some action as much as Sakura needed some.

Sneaking away from the sleeping bunch, Ino went down the hall and into the kitchen, where she the house phone was kept. Knowing her drinking buddy's number by heart, Ino dialed the necessary digits, then put the receiver to her ear. It rang for almost a minute, when he finally decided to answer.

"Shisui-kun! I need your help with something! But first, I need you to answer an easy question." She spoke eagerly. He must have just woken up, because the line was completely silent for a while. When the hung-over Uchiha finally collected his thoughts, he replied.

"What is it? I cannot go to the bar tonight, Hana will gut me, then feed what is left to her dogs." He whined. Ino laughed, having heard this excuse, but also knowing that he was completely serious.

"Does your cousin have any interest in Sakura-chan at all?" She asked excitedly, and almost too loudly for Shisui's sensitive ears.

"No, Sasuke-chan is-

"Hang Sasuke! I am talking about Itachi! Does he like her?" Ino interrupted impatiently. Shisui let out a deep breath.

"Are you kidding me? He is engrossed with Sakura-chan. I thought everyone could tell. Why?"

A wicked smile crossed the kunoichi's face. "I finally got a confession out of Sakura. For a year now, she has had her eyes set on your cousin. I wonder why neither of them have made any moves, if they both have an interest in each other. Is Itachi not interested in sex, or-

Shisui snorted. "No, trust me. I can tell that he wants to fuck her so hard that the ground shakes. That is not the problem."

"Then why the hell is he not?" Ino hollered excitedly. Shisui frowned, still not appreciating her volume for so early in the morning.

"First off, from what I can tell, Itachi is a prude, and he has learned to ignore his poor, denied hormones from a young age. Second, I think he does not believe that sakura would ever feel the same as him. Clearly, he was wrong about something for the first time in his life."

"Well, if you want for your cousin to ever find happiness with our dearest Sakura-chan, then all you have to do is bring him to the bathhouse today."

He did not understand how taking a bath could possibly bring the two together, but it was simple enough. Knowing Ino, Shisui was certain his cousin was in for the shock of his life. The blond kunoichi was not known for being very discrete.

"I can do that. Do I get to hear the rest of your devious plan?" He teased. Ino laughed, but knew that Shisui was the worst liar in all of existence, besides Sakura. He would not be able to withhold the scheme from Itachi. There was no way she was going to let this fall through. Her best friend's happiness depended on its success.

"No; Itachi would find out. Do not worry through, there is no way my plan can fail. Just be sure Itachi is at the bathhouse by noon." She replied. He sighed, but understood. If anyone could riddle the truth out of him, it was definitely Itachi.

"You can count on me. Talk to you later, Ino."

"You better not fuck this up. See you."

With that, Ino hung up the phone, and giddily skipped back into Sakura's bedroom, where the rest of the girls were beginning to stir. She hopped to the window, cruelly opening the blinds and letting the daylight in. There was a joint series of groaning and complaining, which she ignored. One by one, the exhausted girls got up, rubbing their eyes to wipe away their need for more sleep. Sakura, however, covered her head with her pillow, not willing to get up.

Ino placed her hands on her hips, not pleased with how ungrateful Sakura was acting. It was already nine, and knowing Sakura, Ino was certain she would need a few hours for mental preparation. She did not understand why she could not just gulp down a shot of sake and get it over with. Honestly, if Itachi liked her as much as Shisui said, then Ino was sure nothing bad would come out of the dare.

With no mercy, Ino tugged the thick, vibrant red comforter off Sakura. She shot up, her eyes going straight to Ino, and a heavy glare hardening her features.

"What the hell, pig?" Do you want me to punch a hole the size of my fist into your thick head?" Sakura shouted, stumbling forward for the protection of her blanket. Ino clicked her tongue scoldingly, keeping the blanket away and out of reach from the irate kunoichi.

"Now, now, forehead. This is for your own good. Even Hinata-chan is not a virgin anymore. You are the only one left." Ino said waving a finger and her tone disapproving. Sakura turned to Hinata, wondering when Naruto had finally pulled a move on the shy, modest girl. It could not have been too long ago, because she remembered overhearing the obnoxious, knuckle-headed blond complaining to Sasuke about her father watching them too closely for him to do anything.

"It was about a month ago." Hinata filled in softly, a distinct blush tickling her cheeks. Sakura pouted; perhaps Ino was right if Hinata had lost hers and she had not. Nonetheless, getting Itachi to make a move (which she was not even certain he would do, even if she completed the dare) by stealing his towel was not the most intelligent way to do so. It could very easily backfire, ending with him thinking she was a desperate little skank. Which she was not. Sakura preferred to leave that title to Ino.

"Ino, this plan may not even work! He might just see me naked, and then think nothing of it!" Sakura complained, crossing her arms. All four girls looked at her at multiple levels of shock. Ino smirked mockingly.

"What is this I hear? Does little Sakura-chan _want_ Itachi-san to do something to her?" Ino asked childishly. Sakura's eyes widened; slowly she uncrossed her arms, staring right back at Ino. She had not meant it like that, but there was no way she could convince her best friend and rival otherwise. What she had intended to imply was that the stupid dare was pointless.

"Hmm, I bet she already pictured him propping her up against the hotel wall and taking her there." Temari snickered, earning a pillow in the face, courtesy of Sakura. The truth was, of course, she _had _imagined him doing just that, despite her own wishes. Then again, did she not want him to do that to her? Secretly, (or perhaps not so secretly anymore) she wanted Itachi to do things even someone like Ino would frown at. However, this was Ino, so Sakura doubted she could imagine things worse than what she had already done.

"Save your dirty talk for Shikamaru, Temari." Sakura grumbled, grabbing another pillow in case another girl dared say something. They all received the warning, and took heed. Sakura was known to get particularly nasty in pillow fights, especially when she was angry with someone.

Shisui, after having gulped down a necessary mug of coffee, now found himself crouched on the roof next to Itachi's bedroom window. It was already eleven-thirty, meaning he had to get his cousin to the bathhouse in the next half an hour. If he failed, Ino would surely murder him. Shisui had been about to knock on the window again, when the curtain shot to one side violently, and a very irritable Itachi threw the window open.

He was surprised that Itachi was still only wearing boxers, and his bed was ruffled, implying that he had been asleep. Itachi was not a morning person, and Shisui knew this, but for him to sleep in so late was ridiculous. Had no one in his family come to bother him yet? Shisui recalled Itachi telling him he was never left alone, may it be his brother searching for someone to help him train, of his father acquiring assistance with clan affairs.

"I hope you have a proper excuse for waking me so early in the day." He grounded out, his teeth clenched together in anger. Shisui flinched at Itachi's frighteningly dark tone, almost forgetting the mission he had been given.

"It is almost noon, Itachi-chan." He replied dryly. Itachi's eyes widened in surprise, and then he shut them in search of relief because of how they burned with lack of sleep. He sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose tiredly. This was the first time it had been this bad. He needed to find a way to fix his current problematic situation. It was starting to utterly consume his every thought, bordering obsession.

He, often times, stayed up all hours of the night, his thoughts of a certain medic kunoichi preventing him from resting properly. Last night, however, he had woken up after having his first erotic dream in his life. Haruno Sakura, predictably enough, had been the centerpiece of that dream.

Itachi had awoken with a start, his body burning all over as his dream quickly replayed in his mind. He had been sorely tempted to do one of two things, just to relieve himself. Either he could race to Sakura's apartment, admit his feelings for her, then she what happened with that. This plan was irrational though, and there was not chance that she would let him do as he wished with her. So, he had shortly considered finding a common whore to take his desperation out on. that would be unacceptable though; Itachi refused to give what he had been saving for someone who did not deserve it.

Instead, he had stayed in bed, staring up at the ceiling, trying to not think. When that had not worked, he had gone into the bathroom adjacent to his bedroom to take a long, cold shower. Even the frigid water did not seem to soothe him. What Itachi had resorted to made him embarrassed to even think about. He felt so weak for doing it, so pathetic that he had even thought of stooping to that for relief. _The_ Uchiha Itachi had ejaculated into his own hands.

Standing under the steady stream of his cold shower, still breathing heavily from what he had done, Itachi had come to a decision. He was not sure how, but Itachi needed to find a way for Sakura to take interest in him.

"Is there something specific that you require of me?" Itachi finally asked, coming out of his musings. Shisui smiled in a way that he did not particularly like, nor trust. That small look gave the Uchiha heir the impression that his cousin was up to no good.

"You, my dearest baby cousin, are going to take a nice, long soak at the bathhouse. It looks like you could use it." Shisui replied, glad that he had a good enough reason to drag his poor, overworked cousin to the bath. Ino was going to be so happy. He, personally, could not wait to see what happened.

"That sounds agreeable enough. Do you wish to depart now?"

Shisui was slightly taken back by how Itachi had given in so easily, and almost felt bad for whatever Ino had up her sleeve. He then remembered that this was for his own good. Shisui had watched his cousin torture himself for the past year, and it was high time it ended. Itachi loved Sakura, and he now knew that she returned these feelings.

"Sure, get dressed, and then we can go." He told Itachi, trying to hold his anxiety at bay, so that his cousin would not suspect hims of something. Itachi picked up on it, but he did not have the mind to care. He was used to Shisui's antics, and so there was nothing his cousin could pull that would shock him. How wrong he was.

"Shisui, I require your assistance with something of great importance." Itachi slowly stated, leaving his towel by the ledge and easing into the hot water. Shisui looked at him curiously, when Itachi explained further by saying, "It pertains to Haruno Sakura."

Shisui smirked, finding it ironic that they were there because of something Sakura was going to do, and now he wanted to talk of her. "Sure. Anything for my baby cousin."

"It is my aspiration to acquire Haruno Sakura, and so I am compelled to ask you to enlighten me in the arts of pursuing women successfully." He said calmly, untying his long hair so that it rested on his shoulders. Shisui was surprised that Itachi had finally decided to do something about the impending situation in which he found himself, but at the same time, was glad he was. Itachi had always been socially awkward, and despite his sought-after appearance, Shisui knew he had never been with a woman, especially when he began falling for Sakura.

"Well, Itachi-chan, you came to the right guy."

Sakura looked around the small building again to see Shisui animatedly explain something to Itachi, who had his back to her. Itachi looked as if her were uncomfortable, based on how stiff his shoulder muscles were. She then spotted what she assumed was his white towel, folded neatly and set directly behind him. Chances of getting away alive were slim, and she knew that her statistics were sadly out of her favor.

"Ino, when this is over, I am going to kill you." Sakura muttered, turning back to her blond companion. Ino huffed, knowing that Sakura would forget all about her threats soon enough, when Itachi went to reclaim his towel.

"Sure, whatever you say. Now remember the plan. Take the towel, then run to the other side of the building. If you put his towel on, then the dare does not count, and you have to do another one." Ino giggled, reaching her hand out expectantly. Glaring, Sakura unwound the pink, fluffy towel she was wrapped in, and handed it to Ino.

"Run and hid, Ino, because I am going to skewer you for this." Sakura quietly threatened, taking her first step towards suicide.

Shisui damn well came close to choking on air he saw Sakura, completely in the nude, sneaking towards them from behind the wall. He gasped, then had to stifle his laughter with a hand to his mouth. She made a slashing motion across her own throat, mouthing the words _stop looking, you goddamned pervert!_ He instantly jerked his head to look elsewhere, a blush clear on his cheeks, and a grin pulling his lips upward.

Itachi watched Shisui act this out, then asked with is eyebrows knit together, "Shisui, what the hell are you doing?"

Shisui chuckled mischievously, which Sakura instantly knew she did not like, and then teasingly said, "If you want to know, then turn around and see for yourself."

Sakura, still slyly sneaking up to Itachi, quickly, and without any of her practiced grace, stumbled forward the rest of the distance. Itachi, with a frown decidedly set on his face, turned around just in time to see a very naked sakura behind him, reaching to snatch his towel. Their eyes met, and she froze like a trapped animal. His eyes widened in astonishment, and she looked at him in absolute horror of being caught.

A second passed, and Sakura decided to take her chances. She cut her losses, grabbing the towel and running away for her very life. Itachi stared after her as she disappeared behind the wall, and then turned to Shisui, glaring hard. "This is your doing, is it not?"

Shisui laughed. "I wish! Ino is a genius for this one!" He cackled at his cousin, then adding, "You are supposed to go after her, I think."

Itachi paled, then turned an uncharacteristically light pink. "I am not going to follow her. I would not be able to restrain myself."

"She wants you to go; I can still sense her chakra signature. If you do not, I will have to tell your mother that you blew a great opportunity to make adorable little pink-haired, sharingan-wielding, emotionally detached Uchiha babies with the woman you have loved, yet hardly talked to, for the last year." Shisui said with complete seriousness. It was slightly perturbing to see him with such a straight, solemn expression. He frowned for a moment, the thought of any Uchiha having _pink _hair instead of the standard black disturbing, but then he reminded himself that the color worked quite well on Sakura.

"Do not bring my mother into the fray. You know perfectly well how she reacts to the prospect of me producing heir." Itachi replied stonily.

"You and I both know that I will gladly drag your beloved mother into this, so if I were you, I would get a move on, lover-boy." Shisui replied with a wide, bright smile. Itachi gave him a particularly dark glower that practically promised death later, but then sighed and stood. Grumbling to himself about something that had to do with Hana and sticking her dogs on Shisui, Itachi followed to where he knew Sakura had run off to after valiantly taking his towel.

Sakura was having a breakdown. She was slumped onto the cold pavement, sitting with her back to the pathway. Uchiha _fucking _Itachi had seen her utterly naked, and she had taken his damn towel. She was either the bravest or stupidest kunoichi in existence. Sakura hoped he ignored it, deciding to not retrieve his towel. She did not want to face him now, but it was an impossible thing to grasp for. His Uchiha pride would force him into making chase.

Dread filled her when she heard the soft slap of bare feet against stone approaching her. She swallowed dryly when she heard the sound stop closely behind her. Sakura wished she could hope it was Ino, snickering to herself, and then handing her pink towel to her. It could only be Itachi though, he was the only one who had such a delicious, masculine scent that reminded her of fresh rainfall and spicy cinnamon.

"Haruno, is there a particular reason you deemed it necessary to sneak into the men's bath and embezzle my towel?"

She shivered at the sound of that smooth, velvety voice and then stilled in terror.

"Haruno." He repeated. Her head swiveled around, and she squeaked in surprise at what she saw. There was Itachi, wet and as bare as the day he was born, squatting behind her. The first thing that came to mind was that _damn_, he was a god. A completely sexy, naked god, looking at her, and waiting for an answer. Her cheeks burned with embarrassment at seeing every inch of his body.

Itachi cleared his throat, and her eyes shot up from the view of so much pale, pristine skin to look into his dark, smoldering orbs. He did not look completely bothered by the fact that she had just gaped at his well-developed (and undoubtedly above average) sexual organ. Either he was very comfortable with his body, or he was allowing it because he had just done the same.

"It was for a dare. Otherwise, I would have never..." Her voice trailed off when she saw something heated flash in those dark eyes of his. Sakura was certain she had _never_ seen him make such an expression, and she was uncertain of what to think of it, especially since it was directed at her.

"Therefor, that means that Shisui had dragged me here for you to steal my towel. What was the reason for your friends to commence this challenge?"

Sakura was very tempted to lie, and save herself the same, but he would know. How could she tell him (while naked, might she add) that she loved him, and has loved him for a long time? He would shun her for the attraction, and she would lose the distant friendship they already held. Sakura could not bear the thought of him doing that to her, and that was precisely why she had avoided breeching the subject thus far. He could never comprehend the deep longing she had for him.

It was so much more than merely physical attraction. While this was the catalyst, it was him as a person that kept her love fueled. Even he did not seem to notice how careful, how thoughtful he really was. Sakura wanted to be the person to show him the same level of care that she subtly gave everyone. She wished to be the woman who held him when he was upset, who he went to when he was lonely, who he thought of when he was happy, and _dammit,_ Sakura wanted to be the woman who screamed his name in pleasure when he desperately made love to her. Sakura wanted all this, but she could never ask so much of him.

Yet, she could not lie either. "They found out that I love you." Sakura told him so quietly that his ears had to strain to hear what she said. That was not necessary though, Itachi had easily read it from her plump lips. An unfamiliar warmth spread through his entire body at what she said.

Sakura saw several things flicker through his obsidian orbs, and was slightly taken back by the spectrum of emotions he had just showed her. There was a sense of shock, and uncertainty, then she could feel the understanding and unbelievable love caress her very being, all originating from him. She was not sure what exactly this meant, but it was unimportant. She loved him, and he loved her back, that was what mattered.

"When did you know, Sakura?" He pressed desperately, his voice both soft and hurried. She was amazed by how her very name rolled off his tongue smoothly, and how wonderful it sounded when he said it. Itachi looked as if knowing her answer would forever change his life; perhaps it would.

"The mission we had together, a year ago."

The mission. It was the first time they had ever collaborated, had even taken a good look at one another. Itachi's ANBU team had needed a medic, and although she was not at the same level, she had been requested. As the hokage's apprentice, it should not have been so surprising.

It had been difficult to keep up with Itachi and his team, but she had done her best. Unfortunately, on their return to Konoha, they had been ambushed by a group of S-class rogues, and she had been unprepared and low on chakra. Despite her comparative weakness, Itachi had protected her from them, he had saved her very life. It was then that she realized the potential he had to make her fall for him. In time, without her even knowing it, she _had_ fallen for him, and she was too far gone by the time she made sense of it for her to turn back.

_A year ago. _This short statement rang through Itachi's head. To think, he had restrained himself for that same amount of time, only to now find that it was unnecessary. He could have approached her a hundred times before, and she would have gladly accepted. Who knew where they could have gotten to by then should he have made a move forward with her. A part of him was simply livid with himself for not realizing her sentiments, but he was too happy with this new revelation to care.

"Sakura, do you know what this means?" Itachi murmured, slowly inching closer to her, he himself not even knowing what he was about to initiate. Her eyes dropped to his moist, steadily approaching lips, and she subconsciously ran her tongue over her own. Itachi, however, did see this little action, and his mouth opened slightly, inhaling and then exhaling in an attempt to calm himself. He stopped an inch from her, his black eyes moving back to her green ones.

"What does it mean?" She asked back softly, her eyes drooping shut, and her lush lips parting in preparation. Her breathing hitched at tasting his breath, and he neared another centimeter, their noses touching tips. A strong, confident hand snaked around her, latching behind her head to hold it in place, lacing long, slender fingers through short, pink locks.

"I will show you what it means now." Itachi whispered, tilting his head so that he might have better access. After no small amount of anticipation, he moved the remaining distance, crashing their lips together almost violently. There was no pretense; as soon as they connected, Itachi's tongue slid in to move sensually against hers. He had an entire year of longing pent up, and he was not planing on holding back. Instantly, Sakura slipped two arms up and around his neck, pulling their two forms closer.

The skin contact was exhilarating, and when Sakura started to moan into his mouth, Itachi knew where this was going to end, with her splayed open for him to indulge. For them to do that there, however, was not acceptable. His house, however, should be empty at that point in the day. Itachi released her, both of them gasping for much needed air, and his lips trailed along the edge of her jaw, until stopping to suck the skin below her ear.

"Come with me." He breathed, his hands gliding down her bare back, reveling in the satin feel of her fair skin. Unable to form words properly, she nodded her head, moaning as he continued to suck on the skin below her ear. A second later, he had forced himself to stop, and pulled them both into a standing position.

"Can you meet me in the front in five minutes?" He asked. Sakura nodded, then gave him coy smile. Itachi could not help but to return it with his own, and then kissed her, handing her his towel. The parted, Sakura going back to Ino to get her clothes. She was certain that Ino would not have left them in the changing room.

Sakura was met by an empty space though, Ino having left long ago. She frowned, hoping that if she was lucky, Ino had not taken her clothes after all. It was then that she noticed the envelope sitting out in the open. She bent down, and saw it was labeled for her. She opened it, and looked in to see a handful of condoms, and a note. Blushing, she unfolded the piece of light pink paper, and read the message.

_Forehead-_

_By now, you have noticed that I am gone, and I have left you a little present. Do not be so embarrassed about it, because we both know that they are all going to be used up by the end of the day. I would like to say, I told you this would work. Your clothes are where you left them. Have fun, and if I find out that you did not use what I left you, and that there is an expected arrival of cute, little Uchiha babies, then I will never help you again._

_Ino_

Clearly, Sakura thought, Ino knew more about her than she would like. Still, she was right. Protection was necessary. She rushed back to women's changing room, glad to see that Ino had been telling the truth, and that her clothes were just where she said they would be. With as much speed as she could muster, she threw on the vest, black shorts and skirt, running to meet Itachi while pulling up her boots.

He was already standing there when she reached the front, waiting patiently for her. Flustered, she rushed up to him. He gave her a confused look, then spotted the envelope in her hands. She explained briefly about what it said, then looking away, told him about the condoms Ino had decided to give her. She then asked him where they were going to go.

"The compound. My brother took a mission with my father, and my mother will have gone to the market for dinner already, so it will be empty. No one will bother us there for a while, so it is probably the safest place." He replied, holding out his hand. She gladly took it, then followed him as they made their way to the Uchiha clan compound.

People, curious and nosy by nature, stared at the unlikely couple as they calmly walked down the street together. It was to be expected though, considering the fact that no one had ever seen them together, or Itachi with anyone of the opposite sex, for that matter. Thankfully, when they walked through the gates into the compound, the confused glances simmered down, as the Uchiha were less interested in their business.

By the time they reached the main house, Itachi's patience had worn thin. Sakura shared the same amount of need, and eagerly tore off her boots as he slipped out of his shinobi sandals. The front door shut behind them, Itachi did not hesitate any longer in showing his affections. Their lips met again, and as difficult as it was to walk and kiss at the same time, he led her down the hall to take a shortcut through the kitchen. Neither of them realized that they were not alone yet.

Sasuke sat, waiting for his father, and sipping a cup of tea, the onigiri he had eaten for lunch already starting to digest. Unfortunately for him, when he saw his older brother and his kunoichi teammate stumbling into the kitchen, trying to eat each other's faces, the delicious meal his mother had prepared him almost made its way back up.

"What the fuck do you two think you are doing?" He growled. Sakura froze in horror, and Itachi slowly moved his tongue out of her mouth, licking her lips clean as he went. He stared at his brother, contemplating the different ways for him to punish Sasuke later. Wordlessly, he turned to look back at Sakura.

"You said no one was going to be home." She glared slightly, not so much at him, but more at the fact that they had been caught and throughly interrupted. He sighed, having thought the same thing. If Sasuke was still home, he wondered if his father was as well. Absentmindedly, he mused over what his father would think of their match.

"They should have left for their mission two hours ago." He replied softly, his hand slowly moving down her back, as if to say that Sasuke's presence did not change anything.

"Our mission was postponed until tomorrow. Father and I are training instead." Sasuke ground out, glaring at them both. What had happened to the shy, innocent Sakura he had been working with for the past five years? What had happened to the emotionally detached, uninterested and hormone-less Itachi that he had grown up with?

"We could just go to my apartment. I do not live with anyone." Sakura whispered, ignoring Sasuke's comment. Itachi shook his head in disagreement.

"It does not matter. They are going out anyway, and chances are, your little friends could easily show up. It is better to stay here." He murmured back, sneaking a sly hand under her red vest. She gasped at the cool touch, then was forced to turn her attention back to Sasuke when he cleared his throat irritably.

"I already asked. What the fuck are you two doing?"

"I hardly see how our relations pertain to you, ototo." Itachi answered calmly. Sasuke gulped at the dangerous tone his aniki's voice held, and knew better than to protest any more. It would undoubtedly cost him his life should he do so. Instead, he watched with undisguised disgust as Itachi continued leading Sakura up to his room.

Itachi's bedroom was simple enough, with nothing on the walls and the only furniture being a desk and bed. He did not waste time in setting her down on said bed, and tearing off his shirt. She watched as he crouched over her smaller form, using his lithe fingers to slowly unzip her red vest. His slender fingers trailed behind the zipper as it went down between her unbound breasts. She had not bothered to wear a bra at all that day, Ino telling her it would only get in the way.

His lips followed down her flat stomach, drinking in the flavor of her skin as she ran her small hands through his long, black hair. When reaching the hem of her skirt, his eyes shot up as if to ask for her permission to continue. She nodded her head nervously, looking only at him as he removed the skirt and shorts. He found it very appealing that she had nothing on below that, and silently took in the spicy smell of her arousal. Liquids were already seeping from her core, slipping down the insides of her silky thighs.

When he sat up slightly to tug off his own pants, her hand went to stop his. "Let me do it, Itachi." She whispered. He nodded his head in affirmation, loving the sound of his name from her voice, and determined to hear it several more times before he was done. Her hands moved down his abdomen nimbly, enjoying the feel of fine, black hairs trailing up from below his pant's line.

She saw that he was already stimulated by how difficult it was to get his pants off. He watched her eyes widen. She _had _seen him before, but when he was aroused, it was different. She let out a shaky sigh, leaning back down onto the bed, and mentally preparing herself for what she knew was about to happen. Itachi frowned.

"Are you sure that you want this?" He whispered, kissing her neck. She gasped, groaning when his lips dipped down to wrap around her nipple. Holding his head in place, she practically screamed as his hot, slick tongue swirled around the bud wetly.

"Yes, I-itachi, I wan-nt this-s _now_!" She cried back, tugging on his loose hair. He moaned, and the very sound made her core tighten. It was so unusual, hearing something so desperate come from between his lips. Itachi did not procrastinate as she thought he would, because at hearing her say that, Itachi split her legs apart as far as they could reach.

"This may be painful at first." He murmured, bracing her with both hands on her hips. Sakura shivered at the feel of his thick length touching the inside of her thigh, trying to steady herself as he alined himself. Slowly, he pressed his tip into her center, then sheathing himself in entirely with one, smooth motion. She let out a pained rasp as her body stretched around his girth in an unfamiliar and painful way. A small amount of blood dripped from where her flesh had ripped open to make room for him, staining his pristine sheets.

"G-god, Ita-achi, it hur-rts so mu-uch!" She whimpered, tears escaping from her green eyes. He hummed softly, stroking her hair in attempting to sooth her cries.

"It hurts for me to see you in so much pain." He breathed back, moving backwards and then pushing back into her core. With the second thrust however, there was not so much pain as much as there was searing pleasure. It was not long before nothing hurt at all, her pain forgotten as her body drowned in thrill.

When he had dreamed of making love to Sakura, he had not thought that reality could be so much better than that. His hips ground into hers pleasantly, until she felt an unknown blinding pressure building up in her center. Sakura felt herself being lifted higher with each collision, screaming his name as he hilted himself entirely, tapping her cervix.

It came suddenly, but suddenly Sakura felt herself free falling, only to crash down to earth again, shrieking as she went. Itachi found himself losing his perfect control at the same moment, and then filling her to the brim with his hot, sticky seed. Only then, when he grew limp inside of her, and after releasing his essence into her, that he remembered something vital. Despite the fact that Sakura had several condoms with her, he had forgotten to use one. His eyes widened in mortification.

"Itachi, what is wrong?" Sakura whispered, wiping sweat from his face with a shaking hand. He let out a distressed breath of air, kissing her forehead distractedly and then rolling off her. She curled against him, resting her hands over his toned stomach, then trailing her thin fingers along the edges of his narrow hips.

"We did not use any protection. What if...?" He could not bring himself to finish that statement, the idea of Sakura conceiving too much to bear. As wonderful as the thought of seeing Sakura full with his child was, neither of them were ready for such a responsibility. He could imagine her like this easily, but they were not officially joint together as man and wife, and he did not wish for her to give birth to a bastard child. Then again, his problem could easily be fixed, if she was willing to become his bride.

"Do not worry, Itachi. When Ino gave me those condoms, she forgot the fact that I am a medic, and am perfectly capable of protecting myself with my chakra. I do not need condoms to prevent myself from becoming pregnant." She replied. Surprisingly enough, Itachi found himself to be disappointed. He was not sure that this could be rectified, if she was always on guard.

Perhaps though, if they did slowly progress to the next level, she would allow herself to slip once or twice, and she could carry his child. That could only happen once they were joint though, if she even wanted such a thing. He had not until he considered the possibility of it when forgetting protection. Patience would not last long, but he knew she was not going to make him wait long.

**AN: Okay, there's a little catch on this fic. It will be a series of one-shots, most of which probably being lemons. I will not be updating it regularly, it is only there for when I happen to be inspired, and who knows when that will happen. **

**If you are wondering about the name, E.V.I.L. it comes from spongebob, and it stands for Every Villain Is Lemons. Clearly, I named the fic this because of the 'lemons' part. I am weird like that.**

**Anyway, review! **


	2. Singing In the Shower

**AN: Wow, I am surprised by how many people favorited this fic. I would just like to thank everyone who has! Sorry for not updating... and I will not even bother you guys with excuses. Without further ado, here is the next installment of E.V.I.L. **

This was not how things were supposed to go, and of all times. Yet, she had always known it was by chance Sasuke had taken interest in her. Sakura had not been able to comprehend it when the aloof, teenage boy had asked her to go out with him. She had not wanted to question it, hoping that it was just her luck turning for the best now that she had entered senior year. Apparently, that was not the case.

"Can you repeat that, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked faintly, staring at her seemingly emotionless boyfriend. She had always hoped that was only a rumor, that he truly did have a heart, even if it was undersized and out of use. It was becoming increasingly clear that this was nothing more than an ignorant delusion.

"I told you, Sakura. We are over." He intoned quietly, his hands stuffed into his pants pockets. Just as she should have expected from him in the beginning, he looked as if he could not care less. Then again, he probably could not care less. She had been a form of entertainment, and now the show was up. He was finished with her.

She had to hold back the urge to cry. "That is what I thought you said." Sakura said, her expression kept entirely blank. He said nothing more, then wordlessly turned down the hall from her locker.

Lunch had just finished, and he had managed to corner her as she picked up her books for her next class. Sakura had no idea how she had not seen it coming; Sasuke had started acting more distant than usual, which should have said something. He was not known for being real affectionate to begin with.

Of all days though, it had to be her birthday. She was eighteen, and she would not be celebrating it with the boy she had loved since meeting him freshman year. Sakura was going to be alone on one of the most important days of the year, and it sparked an unfamiliar sense of anger in her. How could he do something like this to her? Use her up and cast her aside like a piece of trash.

Sakura somehow made it to her next class, took her seat in the back, and open her textbook. She propped her Economy text up, then slid down to hide behind it. Resting her head on her desk, she let the tears flow. The teacher did not bother her through the class, much to her relief, because of her unusually high grade point average.

Sasuke, though in that class as well, was no where to be found. Sakura was uncertain if she should have been pleased or not. The few times Sasuke had skipped on class was with her, and the things they did in that time was far from innocent. Sakura remembered, much to her chagrin, how Sasuke had taken her virginity behind the bleachers when they should have been in third period English in first semester.

If he was not in class, then he was behind the bleachers with a girl. A girl that was not her. She sighed to herself at the thought.

There had been a certain drift that had been spreading itself between them since the beginning of their second semester. She had chosen to ignore it, telling herself that Sasuke was worried about getting his acceptance letters. His family was rather prestigious, and expected much from him. Sakura had let him have his room, and hoped that when he was accepted into a university, they would become more close again. That had been naive of her.

It hurt that he had chosen to break up with her on her birthday, but it should have been anticipated. Plenty of things had led up to their separation, no matter how much she had decided to ignore it. It was her own fault for being so effected by this. Even then, it could have been much worse.

She would cry throughout the rest of the day, but she would live. Of that, she was certain. Perhaps she would have to visit her little hiding place after school, just as she had for the first three years of high school. It was not as if anyone would bother her there. Besides, in a twisted sort of way, she missed being a loner, and going there nearly every day.

She could only thank whoever was watching over her that she had never dared bring Sasuke there during their numerous escapades outside of class. That seemed to be the only good thing at that moment.

Wiping the tears from her face, and hoping that her eyes were not too noticeably red, Sakura lifted her head from her desk. It was high time she started focusing her life on something besides her love life anyway. There would be other boys, and she was not going to let Sasuke's impromptu break up get the best of her. Sasuke would see for himself how easily she could bounce back from a relationship.

It was something of a secret what Uchiha Itachi did every day at five o'clock. He did not want to even _know _what his father would say if he caught wind of the fact that his eldest son, twenty-one years in age, college student, was working as a janitor. He would be graduating soon with his bachelor's degree, and through four years he spent at the nearby university, he had managed to keep his part-time job unknown.

Being a janitor at the high school he had graduated from was not the career path he intended for himself, but knowing his father, he would never have the chance to explain that much to him, if news got out. His entire family would jump to conclusions about him, even if they were all based on assumptions. In all honesty, he only took the job because of the pay. It certainly beat working at a greasy, fast-food restaurant, and he never had to deal with customer service.

So, almost every day at five, he would go to the high school, and clean whatever was designated to him. As for that day, he would be dealing with the girl's locker room.

Itachi did not particularly like cleaning there, or the girl's restrooms, for that matter. In fact, it made him downright uncomfortable. Still, he was the only one to know, and he planned for it to remain as such. It was not as if anyone was stupid enough to still be at school by the time he got there. That was half the reason why he had not quit after the first week.

Wearing a tee shirt and a pair of ratty, old jeans, Itachi smoothly slid from the driver seat of his Audi, then locked it. He barely noticed the silver Suzuki parked on the opposite side of the lot and went on his way, his set of keys jingling softly with each step.

He made his way to the janitor's closet, and getting the mop, bucket and broom, headed over to tackle whatever dangers he was about to face in the girl's locker room. The first few days on the job had been a nightmare, but Itachi quickly learned to not be surprised by anything. It was a high school, after all.

After going through the empty gymnasium, only grumbling slightly to himself at having to pick up someone's candy wrapper, he stood before the locker room. Sighing to himself, he reached for the keys dangling at his side, then flipping through them until finding the appropriate one. He unlocked the door, listening to subtle sounds of gears turning, then opened it.

Itachi was greeted by the sight of lockers; rows upon rows of black lockers, each of them secured. This was nothing unusual. Then, he noted the steam coming from the showers. He grumbled to himself, put off by the carelessness of whoever had stupidly left the water running after last period, or perhaps the swim team. It was such a waste.

He put down his supplies, with every intention in turning the water off, when he was graced by the sound of someone singing.

The showers in the girl's locker room was separated from the bathroom stalls, in a square sort of room, and the walls were lined with shower heads. Most people did not use them unless they had been in the pool. Itachi was certain that the swim team practices ended at four, so no one should have been there by the time he arrived. Yet, the voice told him otherwise.

Common sense yelled for him to stay where he was, to wait until the mysterious voice left before entering the showers to clean. Another, less logical part of his mind however, was entranced. Her voice, whoever she was, was not the most beautiful he had ever heard, but she kept in tune, and for one reason or another, the words seemed to speak to him. She sang about not being alone, but she herself sounded to be just that; all alone.

The song was familiar to him, though he could not think of the name to save his life. Listening to the girl sing quietly, the soft patter of a shower running in the background, Itachi made his way across the locker room. He only paused when he saw the girl for himself.

She was down in the fetal position, her back against the wall and her body completely bare. Itachi's heart thudded in his chest at the very sight of her. She did not do anything other than continue singing though, and he was certain that she did not take notice of him at all.

Sighing, he knew he should let her be; turn around and let her sit there for as long as she wished. However, she was still wasting water. This thought in mind, Itachi wordlessly approached the girl. She still took no notice of him, and with a slight frown at her obliviousness, Itachi turned the knob, and the water shut off.

Wide, innocently green eyes shot up in surprise, meeting his in horror. Itachi met her gaze unperturbed. As much of a shock she had given him, she was hardly the first girl he had seen naked. Her eyes widened further in recognition, and it was then that Itachi realized he was already acquainted with the girl. Itachi had only met her once, but with pink hair, it was hard for her to _not _leave some sort of impression on him. It was his little brother's girlfriend.

Itachi grimaced to himself, having no doubt in his mind that she would tell Sasuke of this little incident. Then Sasuke would know about his secret job, and use it as blackmail. If he was feeling particularly evil, he would go straight to their father. He was not sure what to do to prevent this, and even less sure of what to think about the girl. She was far from kicking and screaming at him, despite her disposition.

"What are you doing here, Uchiha-san? Rubbing something in for Sasuke? Well, it is unnecessary." She told him smartly, bringing her knees in closer to her chest. He tried not to notice how her well developed breasts pressed pleasantly into her legs, and failed pathetically.

Forcing himself to ignore her wet, nude body, he looked down at her in confusion, wondering why she would automatically assume his being there involved Sasuke. She was acting almost as if she were on bad terms with his brother. "I am not here in Sasuke's stead. It is my job to be here." Itachi stated calmly, reaching out to show her his keys. A frown set into her features.

Just because he had keys to the locker room did not mean anything to Sakura; she had her own pair, given to her by the janitor in freshman year. It was how she had gotten in and used the showers so frequently. The Uchiha could simply have friends in high places.

"I have my own key, Uchiha-san. How do you think I got into here after the swim team left?" She replied haughtily, clearly still suspicious of him. Itachi frowned down at her, his eyebrows knit together with disapproval. He should probably confiscate her copy, and give it to authority.

Itachi huffed in frustration to himself. The girl was rather untrusting, at least for someone his brother was using, and it was grating on his nerves. The girl had no right to question him, seeing she should not have been there in the first place, while he had every right to be there. It was his _job_. He was half tempted to toss her out, clothed or not.

Almost against his will, logic prevailed all else. His voice was nearly scarily placid in answering her. "I am one of the janitors here while I finish getting my degree." He said softly.

Sakura glared up at him. She knew what his background was, because he shared it with Sasuke. His family was wealthy, and most definitely too proud to ever clean bathrooms for money. He was lying; there could be no other explanation. Still, she could not think of why the man was there, if he was not a janitor. They had only one connection, and that was Sasuke. Even then, their connections were severed, bringing her back to her original assumption. Sasuke was gloating.

"Why would a man who comes from a wealthy family, practically royalty, want to earn pennies a day to mop floors?" Sakura asked dubiously, staring up at the suspicious man. He looked right on back at her, surprised by her gall in speaking to him with so little respect. It was somewhat shocking that the girl was so supposedly unaffected by being so exposed, wet, and cold. she could hardly hide how she shivered slightly though, but this was the only form of discomfort she showed.

Itachi lifted an eyebrow. "Excuse me? How can you so easily assume that my situation is settled, when you hardly know me? My parents have money, but that does not mean I do. And the Uchiha is far from royalty." He quipped, squatting down to her level. It was only then that she looked at least a little startled by him being there.

She was, honest to god, confused. Sasuke had always been so confident that his parents would support him with his monetary needs, no matter what he did. Surely Itachi, who was the older sibling, would receive the same treatment. Sakura had to remind herself that even in the one time she had met Itachi before, they had sparsely said more than a word or two to each other. She knew next to nothing about Sasuke's quiet older brother.

"Your brother made it very clear to me that your family would never be... lacking." She stated uncomfortably. Itachi blinked, wondering to himself what other foolishness his brother had fed to the unfortunate girl. What she had told him so far was no where near to the truth, and Itachi pitied her for being so lied to.

Itachi was already aware of how his ignorant little brother took a certain pride in his ability to use innocent girls who fawned over him. For Sasuke to go this far though; she had undoubtedly hoped that their relationship would last to reach a marital stage. If Sasuke really did have so much money as he boasted, marriage would not be a difficult thing for him to accomplish. Unfortunately for her, Sasuke had no intention in reaching that level with her.

In reality, if it were not for the fact she was Sasuke's girlfriend, Itachi would have thought the girl to be a virgin. That was all Sasuke ever wanted from girls though; he had a sick obsession of making them love him enough to give up something sacred like their virginity, and honestly, his brother's appetite for sex was almost disgusting. This Sakura person must believe Sasuke loved her just as much as she did him. It was how his foolish brother worked.

"Sasuke lied to you, and about several things, I am sure." Itachi finally said.

Sakura laughed, in a sad, knowing way. "Not exactly my problem anymore. I just hope someone can give him what he deserves."

He blinked, giving her a curious glance. She was no longer talking about his family's wealth, of that he could only be sure. His parents did have enough money to support both him and Sasuke through life, and it was not that they were too greedy to do so, but they both believed that their sons needed to find their own way in life.

Sakura continued, as if to answer his unasked inquiries. "Part of me wishes he had not waited for today to do that to me though. Of all the days, he had to chose today. Your brother is a real bastard, you know that?"

Still, Itachi did not completely understand what was going on, even if she had carried on. He waited, wondering if that was all she really intended to say to him. He supposed it should be expected, they were practically strangers. Either way, it was not his business, and he had no entitlement to have her press onward. What was so special about today?

"I mean, what kind of asshole breaks up with someone on their birthday?"

Now she did not sound so confident, so proud. Sakura's voice faltered, and with complete astonishment, Itachi turned from where he had sat down next to her, to see tears streaking down her cheeks. She looked so pathetic, so utterly broken because of this information, and though Itachi hardly knew the girl, he felt for her. It was beyond wrong for Sasuke to have ended their relationship on her birthday; that was they day he should have been giving her his all. It was almost degrading to be related to such scum.

He watched as she clutched herself tighter, and the crying became louder, and he truly had no idea what to do. She was suffering from what was unmistakably the worst birthday of her life. He was relatively glad he had found her, because she certainly would not be alone, he would make sure of that. Still, as tears continued to fall, Itachi was at a loss of what to do for her.

She needed comfort, he could tell that much, but he was not sure he was the best person to provide that. Minutes ticked past, and it became very clear that he was going to be the only one who would console her. Hesitantly, he reached a strong arm about her small, shaking frame, and settled it around her. All most instantly, Sakura reacted.

She was not positive why she had done it, but it did not really matter, because he did not reject her. Sakura instinctively sought him out, curling up against his chest and sobbing there. Itachi did not seem to care, even when she had herself pressed up against his side. Instead, he reflexively held her tighter, and though he provided no verbal solace, his holding her was good enough.

He was not certain that just holding her would actually help, but somehow, it had felt right. He remembered the nights when he could not sleep, when he had been a young child, his mother would run into his bedroom, and rock him until the tears stopped. This reminded him of that, and though Sakura was not a four year old child, Itachi was convinced that it held the same principal when comforting her.

Sure enough, Sakura's sobs began to quiet, and in a few minutes time, even the tears had stopped falling. Now she only looked embarrassed for him seeing her cry like an infant, and it was almost as if she refused to look him in the eye. Itachi huffed to himself, seeing he was no longer needed to clutch her as he was, and grudgingly lifted his arms away.

He may not have known anything about her besides what her name was, but something about how she rested against him had felt _right_.

She was humiliated by the point that he had seen her cry so shamelessly, but Sakura could not help but to feel disappointed when Itachi moved away from her. She did not say anything on the matter, and at that point, the only thing that really embarrassed her was the fact that she was clinging to her ex-boyfriend's older brother, buck naked.

He surprised her by standing up, then picking up the towel she had left out earlier. What shocked her even more than that was when he pulled her to her feet, then wrapped the fluffy, red material around her. All she could do in response to that was blush. He seemed to find this amusing, because a small, knowing smirk tilted his lips up ever so slightly. Sakura did not have the courage, after what he had put up with so far, to wipe that smirk off his face.

Sakura silently followed and observed him as he went for his mop and got to work. It was humorous to see someone who looked like some... feudal lord clean, but she did not so much as giggle. She knew for a fact that Sasuke would not be caught dead cleaning up after a bunch of sloppy high school students. Sakura was curious why Itachi would choose to work there in the first place, when there were plenty of other, much more suitable occupations available to him.

Wearing her uniform again, sitting on the floor in a spot where he had already mopped with her legs crossed, Sakura decided to ask him herself. "Itachi-san, why is it that you decided to work here? Not to be rude or anything, but I still find it hard to imagine you seeking a job here, when you probably could get another one somewhere much more glamorous."

"I see we are on a first-name basis." He commented with a quiet chuckle. Sakura blushed to herself, hoping that he had not bothered to look up at her when speaking. He did not need to see her red in the face, after what he had seen so far.

"You saw me naked. I think we can lose the damned formality. Stop avoiding my question."

Again, Itachi chuckled to himself. "I was not attempting to evade your inquiry, Sakura." He paused to catch her reaction at his using only her first name, without any sort of suffix, but was disappointed to see no change in expression. "It is better to work here than at a greasy mud-ball like _McDonald's_. Believe it or not, the job I have now pays better, too."

Sakura knew instantly why he was so adverse to working in a fast-food restaurant. She recalled Ino warning her once that if she ever worked in such an oily environment, her hair would become greasy too, and she could get a terrifyingly bad case of acne. With such long, silky hair, and pale, smooth skin, Sakura could figure out how much he would hate that.

Deciding to leave it at that, she continued to watch him clean, keeping her giggling to herself. She started a few short, pointless conversations with him, but for the most part, they were both quiet. It did not take long for him to finish, and she followed him out, reluctantly handing him her pair of spare keys.

It had not taken him nearly enough time, she concluded as they both made their way to the parking lot. She honestly did not want to go home, because then she would have to explain to her mother _why _she was home so late on a weeknight, even if it was her birthday. Then her parents would begin to interrogate her on how her day had been, and that was not something she was ready to face.

There was only two cars in the parking lot, and they were on opposite sides. Itachi frowned, seeing her nervous expression, and he wanted to do something more. Almost suddenly, it struck him. The frown marring his smooth features quickly turned into a smirk.

"Thank you, Itachi, for letting me talk with you. It made my birthday not completely unbearable." Sakura said ruefully, turning to start walking to her Suzuki. She only made a step before he had grabbed her wrist, stopping her effectively.

He could tell easily enough that she did not want to go home. "Sakura, we both know you do not want to be anywhere near to your own home." Itachi whispered. Her face whirled around to his, a soft pink tingling in her cheeks. For the second time that day, Itachi was not sure why he had done it. It just felt _right_.

His thin, moist lips crashed onto her soft ones.

Just as when he had instinctively wrapped his arms around her, she reacted instantly. Her mouth pressed back at his as forcefully as his, and as if trying to even the playing ground, she stood on her toes, reaching arms around his neck to hold her higher.

There was a quiet, muffled moan on her part, and wanting to take it further, Itachi teasingly sucked on her lower lip, listening to her short pants. She seemed just as eager as he was, with the way she seemed to squirm excitedly against him, trying to move her body in a way that would entice him. Giving into his urges, he let her do as she wished, and slipped his tongue into her mouth, through already-parted lips.

His hand slowly slid down her back, resting on her rounded bottom. She gasped slightly at the contact, but welcomed it, too preoccupied with what he could do with his mouth to object.

She should not have been letting him do this, not after she had only just broken up with Sasuke. Yet, Sakura did not see herself stopping at all. She was near certain that neither of them would actually _want _to stop themselves before they went too far. He was likely to be a heartbreaker like his younger brother, but she still could not convince herself to break away. Instead she inched closer, pressing her breasts into his broad chest flirtatiously.

It had been more than just a kiss, Sakura realized as Itachi slowly moved his lips away, his breathing just as labored as hers was. His hand still rested comfortably on her behind, and Sakura could not make herself untangle away from him. She was not certain what it was, but it was not even close to being over yet, and she knew it.

"I am renting a small apartment fifteen minutes from here." He murmured. The _come with me,_ went without saying. A coy smile spreading across her face, Sakura nodded, agreeing to go. He gave a quick and gentle, chaste kiss, before pulling her to the black Audi across the parking lot.

Sakura was nervous. She would not bother to hide it when Itachi pulled his expensive sports car into a small lot outside an apartment building. He was a man, and she was not so presumptuous to think he had no experience with women. Itachi smiled softly for her though, as if understanding her concern. While she was hardly a virgin, the only person she had ever been with was Sasuke. She only hoped that Itachi was not expecting too much from her.

Sakura had been informed by his situation, on how he had no sort of allowance from his parents, even if he was a full-time student in an exclusive university. She was stunned with the interior of his small flat, none the less. It only had a bedroom, bathroom, kitchen and snug living room, but it was certainly classy, considering his lack of spare money.

The couches were black leather, his coffee table had a glass top to it, and his television was wide screen and high definition. Sakura decided there and then that either Itachi got a lot more income as a janitor than he let on, or he was really talented in working deals. The area his building was in was slightly on the ghetto side, but you could never tell by the inside of his home.

She only had a few moments to observe this as Itachi closed and locked his front door before he snuck his arms around her, and pulled her into a kiss. He was the dominant of the two, not that it surprised either of them, but Sakura found herself with the opportunity to explore him. Sasuke had never allowed her this much, and had instead simply governed her. She liked how he gave her freedom, while Sasuke had, though never admitted aloud, considered her a slave. The difference in enjoyment was staggering.

She sighed happily with his subtle, yet clearly suggestive touches on her hips and rear. Sakura knew she was acting like a drunk teenager, letting him in as if she did not realize what she was doing. They were both completely sober though, even if they were doing intimate things most would not share with strangers.

He was the first to start tugging her down the narrow hallway, past the bathroom, and towards his bedroom. Sakura did not object, and instead followed impatiently.

In his room, there was not much more than a bookshelf, desk, and bed. The sheets to his large bed were ruffled, as if he had not bothered to even look at it after rolling out. The desk was covered with neatly piled stacks of papers, along with a black laptop. She did not get much of a chance to check out his bookshelf, but based on how filled it was, she could assume that he enjoyed reading as entertainment.

Sakura then found herself being gently pushed down into the untidy bed, his warm, needy body pressed into hers. She was immediately assaulted with a scent she had noticed from him earlier, but could now smell stronger now that she was surrounded by sheets he had slept in. There was a sort of earthy, clean scent, mixed with a musky fragrance, and then something she could only describe to be Itachi.

He was looming over her intimidatingly, with either hand next to her head. Itachi eyed her hungrily, counting each of the ten buttons he would need to undo to get her uniform shirt off. Then there was the adorable little skirt she was wearing, already cinching up because of how he had her legs split. Her shoes had already been left by the door, leaving her long socks. Those were easily the first to go, revealing smooth, silky skin underneath.

Before he could move on, Sakura slipped tentative hands under his tee shirt, and Itachi helped her remove the unwanted material by lifting his arms as she tugged it over his head. Her fingers then roamed his stomach and chest, as if she were amazed by his fit body. He cleared his throat in amusement when catching her ogling the trail of fine, black hairs growing up from below his pants line. Her eyes shot up, and a bright red blush spread through her features.

He chuckled, leaning down to press his lips softly against her pulse. It jumped with the unexpected contact, then continued to beat quickly when he sucked persistently. She mewled in delight, to distracted with his lips to care about what his hands were doing.

Long, slender fingers popped open the ten little buttons of her shirt, progressing down from the collar. Itachi hummed in appreciation when seeing her pale, milky skin, and then the white push-up bra. Sakura had undoubtedly worn it for Sasuke, hoping it would lure him into action, on the account of her birthday. Unfortunately for his foolish otouto, he would not be the one to give such pleasure to her.

His lips moved down from her pulse to her cleavage. Unsatisfied with his limited access, he began to reach for the clasp behind her back, having admired her bra for long enough. Smaller hands caught his, and she gave him a silent look. Surely she had no intention in ending it there, after they had done nothing, Itachi mentally pleaded. His anxious fingers remorsefully inched away, giving her room.

To his surprise, she unclasped it herself, slipping the velvety material over her shoulders then throwing it to the side to be ignored. Two perked buds of pink flesh stared up at him expectantly, and he did not hesitate. He dipped his mouth down with his lips parted, closing them around a nipple. Itachi rolled his tongue about the little bud, his teeth carefully grazing the skin around it. He suckled from her like a child, and all she could do is toss her head back and groan.

Sakura squirmed beneath him yearningly, asking wordlessly for something more. Itachi grunted softly, his mouth never leaving its spot as he reached to unzip her skirt. He skillfully lifted her legs to pull the uniform skirt away, then moving his mouth to lift his head and inspect her fully.

Itachi found it humorous that her underwear did _not _match her bra, and was a sexy, green lace thong. This was quickly forgotten when the scent of her arousal reached his nostrils. She looked up at him like a lost child, wanting no more than to be satisfied. Instinctively, she shifted her hips, rubbing against him in such a way that all sanity was lost.

A low, soft growl escaped from the back of his throat as his lips collided with hers harshly. Though she had not meant it to tease him, he rolled his own hips so that he ground right back into her. She gasped into his mouth, knowing that he was taunting her, but not sure what she should do to reciprocate. She had never experienced anything like this with Sasuke, because he never really had put into consideration her own pleasure.

Heat was pooling in her lower stomach, and it was making her anxious. Impatience taking over, Sakura reached for the zipper of his tattered jeans. He kicked off the pants excitedly, figuring it was a good time for the last of their clothes to be taken off. While he had torn off her thong almost viciously, Sakura had slowly slipped his boxers down, as if to savor the moment.

He took in the sight of her beautiful, pink flesh, then his dark eyes shot to her face. It was then that she finally looked a little uncomfortable. His masculine pride swelled when he realized he must have been larger than Sasuke. She was nervous though, and so he carefully massaged the skin of her inner thigh, hoping to relax her if a little.

Startling him, she stretched her legs apart as far as they could go, and gave him a hard look. She wanted no mercy from him, and hell if he was going to be the one to give Sakura such a useless thing. Itachi lowered his body, settling so that he was sure that he would not rest his entire weight on her smaller form.

He nudged his tip in slowly, then smoothly glided into her heated core. A moan slipped through her bruised and swelling lips, and she situated herself in a more comfortable position. Sakura waited for her body to adjust around his girth, then nodded for him to continue.

Itachi was quicker this time in sliding out, then thrusting back in, listening to her pleased gasps and groans. Each time he pierced his thick length back into her, it was faster and harder, until her moans turned into cries of pleasure. By then, Sakura had tugged his hair out of its tie, so his long, black hair surrounded their faces in a cascading curtain, separating them from the rest of the room.

She was going higher and higher with every thrust of his pelvis, and Sakura was uncertain of how long she could possibly last. Her shouts echoed in the darkened room, until she knew she had reached her limit. She gave one, last shriek, before her back arched and then she fell over. Her walls clamped down on him, bringing him into his own orgasm. His hot, sticky seed spilled into her, filling her to the brim.

Itachi collapsed on top of her, listening as they both panted breathlessly. Sakura lightly pressed the palm of her hand against his sweaty shoulder, and he shifted to the side, not wanting to crush her. She kept their limbs entangled, and he did not move from inside of her. Itachi gave her sweet, tired kisses over her entire face, listening to her muted giggles.

He had had several women before, most of them being much more worldly than her, but from all his memories of them, he could not think of one that could really compare. His occurrence with Sakura had to be the single most amazing of his life, and she was only just barely an adult.

"Thank you, Itachi. I was afraid that today would be one of the worst birthdays of my life. I think you just made it the best by far." He heard a quiet, shy whisper. He smiled, kissing her eyes and cheeks, her button nose, her wide forehead, then lastly, her lush, rose-shaped lips. It was slow and caring, unlike the numerous kisses they had shared so far.

Ever since Itachi had moved out, Sasuke had noticed how their mother had increasingly become more concerned for her eldest son. Most of the time, she just like to check that he was eating meals regularly, and getting proper sleep at night. When Sasuke had gotten his license, it had become his job to run errands for his mother. This time, she wanted him to bring his brother some prepared dinners for him, to make sure he did not go out for food when he could eat at home.

With a container of lasagna in his hands, he stomped up the stairs to the second floor. Sasuke went to open the door, surprised to find it locked. Itachi almost never locked the door when he was home, so Sasuke wondered if his older brother had already gone out somewhere. Just to be sure, he rang the doorbell.

Sakura nearly fell off the bed when she heard the bell ring, but Itachi merely grimaced. He wondered who dared to bother him then, when he was already so contented, and prepared to laze with Sakura in bed the entire night. He was tempted to ignore it, and pretend he was not at home, but his Audi was outside in the parking lot. The doorbell rang again.

Sighing irritably to himself, Itachi unwrapped his arms from Sakura's figure, then rolled off the bed. Grabbing the pair of black boxers he had abandoned on the floor earlier, Itachi pulled them on, walking to the door at the same time. Sakura watched him leave, getting up into a sitting position and frowning.

Itachi opened the door to see Sasuke. His grimace became more pronounced. Of all the people it had to be, it was his younger brother; the boy who had just recently broke the heart to the girl he had just made sweet, sweet love to. It was so ironic, Itachi could not even laugh at it. Then he saw the container in his brother's hands, and could only assume their mother had sent him.

If only to make matters worse, Sakura appeared from his bedroom a moment later, a black sheet covering her naked body. "Hey, Itachi! Tell whoever it is to take a hike! I was not finished with you!" She called in approach, laughing as she said it. Then she realized who was at the door.

Sasuke gaped at them both. What the hell was his brother doing, sleeping with his ex? He had only dumped her that day, so how long had this been going on?

"What the fuck is going on here?" He finally asked, still at loss for words.

Itachi's answer was simple. "I am afraid, my foolish otouto, that you gave up something rather beautiful."

This was all Sasuke needed to hear. He shoved the lasagna into his brothers hands, then pivoted on his feet, leaving immediately. A smirk spread on his lips as Itachi turned and closed the door. Yes, his brother had certainly given up on something beautiful, and he was not going to get the chance to take her back.

"Happy birthday, Sakura. Lasagna?"

**AN: Okay, I was really telling the truth when I said I was only going to update this when inspiration struck. I thought it would be funny if Itachi was a janitor. And so, I made it happen. I am certain I am the only author insane enough to do that, and hopefully he won't come hunting me down for giving him such a degrading job. No offense to anyone who actually **_**is **_**a janitor.**

**Another thing; I have not given up on **_**Purgatory**_**. I promise. I am just suffering from severe writer's block, and the next two chapters are sort of awkward to write. Please do not get you gangster friends with their murder gloves to hunt me down.**


	3. Geisha

It was a difficult task to uptake, but Sakura somehow managed through it without killing herself. The four men she was currently entertaining, however, would not be so lucky. She and Inuzuka Hana would make sure of that, at least. So far, this had to be the worst mission she had ever been assigned. She could only be thankful that her new fiance had no idea of what she was required of doing. With the high rank he had, he surely would not have stood for it.

Yes, she and Hana had been required to disguise themselves as geisha. They had decided that, since she was looked younger than eighteen, they should pose as geisha sisters. Sakura wore the red collar of an apprentice, while Hana, her 'older sister,' wore white beneath the elaborate kimono. It was a perfect guise, and they had perfected their acts by spending nearly a week in an okiya to observe real geisha.

Sakura had never worn something so elegant as she was then, but when considering what it had taken to get that, she concluded that it was not worth it. She and her partner now had to deal with the four older, perverted men and their crude jokes. It was not difficult for Sakura to pretend they were amusing; her life as a kunoichi assured of that. It was almost too easy to kill them, and Sakura wondered why Hana had yet to give the signal.

Yet, her partner, with her hair up and held together with wax, her facial tattoos covered with white, pasty makeup showed no indication that she was going to signal anytime soon. She would not ever have thought Hana to enjoy such discomforts. Perhaps they looked more beautiful than they ever would, but considering what they had gone through to get that way, she could go her entire life without looking so wonderful.

Sakura inwardly grimaced, remembering the visit she and Hana had made to the hairdresser earlier that day. The man who worked there could have simply gone and put their hair up, but _no_, he had to torture them first. That damned man dug his nails so far into her scalp when cleaning her lengthy, pink hair, that Sakura thought he was going to draw blood.

She failed to see the glamour in the life of a geisha. They may receive the attention of men more than anyone else, but besides that, it was awful. She supposed that she and Hana were fortunate that the okiya Tsunade had set them up in had allowed them to borrow kimono to wear for the party they were entertaining. Such stylish kimono were rather expensive, and while they had the income that could afford it, Sakura would rather spend her money on more useful things.

Smiling cheerfully, Sakura poured the man closest to her another cup of sake, watching with carefully hidden disgust as he chugged the alcohol. Itachi would have been furious if he knew where she was, and what she was doing. She was a kunoichi, and it was rare when she became the assassin ever shinobi was capable of, but he knew this. He would have wanted to kill them, but unfortunately for him, that job befell to her.

It was sometimes irritating how Itachi could be so unreasonable, but Sakura found it cute. She was undoubtedly the only person alive (besides his mother) that thought Itachi capable of something _cute_, but it was very much possible, no matter how hard he worked to hide that from most. He was rather stubborn when he heard about missions she was given, especially if it required any sort of seduction.

She was _his _though, and because of that, Sakura let it go. It was his subtle way of showing how much he really cared. Yes, it really did mean love if he marched straight up to the hokage, who was already on her way to being violently drunk, and _demanded _she not have any seduction missions. Naturally, Tsunade had thrown something heavy at his head, and he had barely gotten away with his life for his ultimatum.

Finally, Hana gave the signal with a barely noticeable nod of the head. The men did not seem to notice, with their drunken laughter, as either woman reached into their thick obi to grasp their hidden kunai. Long sleeves sliding down and covering their hands, Sakura and her partner stood.

"At last! You ladies are going to dance, but without a shamisen?" One of the men, a certain Satoshi-san slurred, twirling his own sake cup, hiccuping quietly. Sakura had half the heart to laugh at this question. Neither she nor Hana knew how to dance with the perfection of a geisha, or how to play the shamisen. They were similar to geisha in the way that they acted through things for most of their lives, but they were far from being so refined.

Both kunoichi moved at the same moment, disappearing from their vision, then reappearing behind their sitting persons, each holding a kunai at a man's throat. No one had the time to so much as scream in alarm as throats were callously slit. Though Sakura did not prefer the job of an assassin, as she was a better medic, she did not feel bad in killing these men. They were gutless pigs who, though married, spent several nights a week visiting tea houses where geisha entertained. It made her sick.

After she was certain no blood had gotten onto the loaned kimono, Sakura turned to Hana, who had just done likewise. The older woman smirked knowingly, then gave her a comforting pat on the back. This was clearly not the first time she had ever had this sort of mission. Considering what most kunoichi did not a regular basis, Sakura knew she had been fortunate so far.

As badly as Tsunade had reacted to Itachi when he ordered she not give her missions that involved seducing men, it was really because of him she had so little experience in that field. Tsunade was not particularly pleased with Sakura's acceptance of Itachi's offer in marriage, but he went to farther lengths to protect her than any other man would.

Hana cackled. "I wonder what your dearest Itachi-kun would do if he knew about this little mission of yours?"

Sakura paled at the idea. Itachi would have been beyond furious, both with her for accepting the mission, and then Tsunade for assigning it. Still, she was determined to make sure he never knew about the mission, for his own good. Besides, it was not as if she particularly enjoyed it, even with the attention the men had shamelessly given her. Next time, Tsunade was just going to have to find someone else.

"Honestly, I do not even want to know what he would do to me." Sakura shuddered, pulling out her money purse to leave a small tip for the maid. The poor woman who had to clean up the bloody mess they had just made was going to get quite a scare. Perhaps the mistress who owned the teahouse would be thoughtful enough to warn whoever was going to clean the room.

Hana laughed again, then paused for a second, as if she had just come across a wonderful idea. "Hey, Sakura-chan, do you want to go check out the party next door? It might be the last fun you have before marrying that stubborn man of yours." Sakura blanched at the very thought.

He could easily sense something was wrong, by how strangely Shisui was acting. First there was the pathetic mission he had gotten them from Tsunade, and now there was simply something wrong with how he was so flustered. For some reason, it was making Itachi extremely nervous. It was unlike Shisui to keep things from him, no matter what it was about.

He sighed, stopping on a branch. They had been running for a while, on a route to Konoha that they did not normally take. It was another reason for suspicion. "Shisui, what exactly are you up to?" Itachi asked blandly. His cousin, who after seeing Itachi stop, had rested on a branch on the next tree over, gave him a strange look.

"What do you mean, Itachi-chan?" He asked innocently. Itachi was not going to buy his phony act though. He gave his older cousin a glare, and though it was not nearly as threatening as it could have been, it certainly had the effect he wanted. Shisui surrendered.

"Do not hate me for this, Itachi-chan, okay?" He begged. Itachi failed to understand what exactly he had to hate Shisui for, no matter what his cousin had done. Though Itachi would probably never admit to it, Shisui was his closest friend, and even if he did irritate him, Itachi could never stay angry at him for too long. They had known each other for too long for them to get into arguments that lasted more than a few days.

Itachi waited for his cousin to continue. Then he realized that Shisui was waiting for some sort of response. He sighed. "I will not hate you, Shisui. Tell me what you have done _this _time." Itachi muttered dryly. This must have reassured him, because he was quick to reply.

"Well, I know you are very happy with Sakura-chan, so much so that you are going to marry her." Shisui started, his eyes darting around nervously. Itachi stared at him, not comprehending what his relationship with Sakura had anything to do with his cousin's strange behavior. He continued, "I thought, as the wedding is in only a few weeks, you might want to have some fun."

Itachi blinked. He knew perfectly well that whatever _fun _Shisui had planned up his sleeve, it would be something far from acceptable. He was certain Sakura would not approve; not that he would endorse it either. She was not planning to celebrate their marriage with her friends with copious amounts of alcohol, surrounded by less than satisfactory male entertainment. Therefor, neither would he.

"I refuse," was his flat-out answer. Shisui's jaw dropped in surprise. To say he was disappointed was an understatement. This was his prude of a cousin though, and he honestly would not have been shocked if he had never slept with Sakura. Still, if the wedding was going to be normal in any way, then it would be with a bachelor party.

It was not as if what he had planned was all that bad, compared with what he could have come up with. There could have been strippers. No, though, he had been nice, and reserved an hour or two at a teahouse. Sure, there would be geisha, but once Itachi had some sake in his system, he would not have too bad of a time.

"Itachi-chan, I reserved this two weeks ago. You are not going to weasel out of this one." Shisui said, holding his ground against his terrifying younger cousin quite well. Itachi's eyebrow twitched at Shisui's mentioning of a _weasel_, silently cursing his mother for naming him after a rodent.

He did not care _what _Shisui had done to get his little surprise prepared, he wanted nothing to have to do with it. For all he cared, Shisui could go and celebrate for him. He did not want to risk his marriage with Sakura because of his dense cousin, and it was not exactly how he wished to enjoy his last few days as a bachelor. He would much rather spend it with Sakura, because really, he had yet to enjoy being a bachelor at all.

"Then I am assuming this pathetic mission was a ruse for you to get me out here?" Itachi grounded out, a frown clear on his face, even in the bad lighting. Shisui gulped at his tone, but did not back off. Besides, what good did wedding vows do if a person was exactly the same before and after making them? None at all, in his opinion.

Shisui put on a glare of his own. "Itachi-chan, this is for your own good."

Itachi was astonished that his cousin had the gall to rebuke _him, _of all people. Shisui was older by four years, but Itachi had always been the one to lead, mostly because of his maturity, and Shisui's lack there of. It had been a comfortable relationship, with few hiccups throughout. Now, after their twenty-something years of friendship, they reached an impasse, and he was uncertain what to do about it.

"Now, we are going to go to that teahouse, you are going to get totally fucked up, and you are going to love the geisha."

His jaw slackened. "No, Shisui. There is no way in hell I am going anywhere _near _those prostitutes._" _

Shisui glared at his cousin and best friend. Itachi was not getting out of his party, it was for _him,_ god dammit! He frowned, disappointed that he had to resort to violence to get Itachi to have some fun. It might have been because Itachi was the clan heir, and he had been forced to become more mature than others at a young and impressionable age, but he was not someone to have fun. At all.

Still, he had no idea how exactly the elusive ANBU captain acted around his little lover. Itachi could easily have been a different person around Sakura.

Whatever the case Itachi was going to the teahouse, whether he wanted to or not. Itachi may have been stronger, but he was not known as _Shunshin no Shisui _for nothing. Yes, Itachi was able to keep up with even his speeds, but there was still his little ability to manipulate people with his sharingan.

He had never used that jutsu on Itachi, but if he had the element of surprise, Shisui was certain he could at least get him to the teahouse. After that, he would just have to hope he could somehow keep him there. That man was stubborn, and Shisui was sure he did not even know what he wanted, besides to marry Sakura. He was going to have to be shown what he wanted, or he would never know.

There was a sudden flash of crimson, and before Itachi fully understood what was happening, Shisui had him under his control. "We are going to have some fun, Itachi-chan. You got it?" He cackled mischievously, a wide grin spreading across his face. The brainwashed Itachi nodded expressionlessly, following him as he dashed off in the trees.

Sakura grumbled quietly to herself, following Hana out of the little room they had been entertaining in previous. The mistress had not been used to being confronted by shinobi, but had understood not to interfere with their business. Sakura knew that she had judged them for their careers, since they were both considered young to civilians, yet already made a living out of killing people.

They were just at the door to leave, slipping on their zori, when the mistress approached them cautiously. Sakura could tell by her countenance that she was at the end of the rope, and at the point of desperation. She and Hana paused, then turned to see what the matter was.

"I am sorry, Kunoichi-san, I would not bother you and your partner if it were not absolutely necessary." The middle-aged woman started slowly, her eyes darting around nervously, as if she were afraid to make eye-contact with them. She was a civilian, so it was understanding that she was wary of them, especially after they had killed four men in her teashop.

Hana frowned. "What is the matter?" They both silently hoped it had nothing to do with the four men to be found dead in one of her rooms. They had already warned her, so that could not be it.

The woman sighed. "There are two men who just got here, but none of the geisha would dare entertain them. It would be bad business for me if _no one _went in there, and I know you are not real geisha, but I would pay you well if you went to join them. I think they might be shinobi."

Hana smirked, and Sakura felt her blood go cold. She already knew that Hana would accept the offer, and because she was her superior, she would have to go along with it. "We would be glad to help you. Please, just lead the way." Hana replied with a surprising amount of politeness.

They were led down the hall to a door at the end. They could not sense any presence in the room, an indication that whoever was in there, they were powerful enough to mask themselves, in the chance that they were met by other shinobi. It seemed that they had a good reason for it, at least this time around. Sakura huffed, then put on the false smile she had learned over the past week.

Kneeled over, they slid the shoji screen door open, bowing as they entered the room. Sakura and Hana were greeted by a shocked silence. They lifted their heads, and their smiles dropped. There sat Itachi and Shisui at the table, a bottle of sake between them. No one could say a word, neither parties knowing what could be said at that instant.

Shisui was the first the speak. "What a pleasant surprise. I was not expecting to see such familiar faces!" He crowed happily, swigging a cup of sake. Itachi's glass, unsurprisingly, looked untouched. Sakura stared at her fiance, who was looking right back at her just as intensely. She could not believe that Itachi, of all people, was the sort of person to visit teahouses. It hurt to even think.

Hana glowered at him, dashing forward in a speed most people would not have thought possible in something as constricting as a kimono. "What are you doing here, you idiot!" She yelled, smacking him upside the head. Shisui whimpered pathetically, holding his head in his hands. Sakura had half the mind to follow in suit. She was disappointed, and she would not lie about that.

"Sakura. What are you doing here?" Itachi quietly addressed her, his eyes scanning her elegant kimono and caked-on makeup. He could tell she was upset with him, and he did not feel any different. It had been rather shocking for Shisui to use his sharingan on him, but by the time he had broken free of it, they were already at the teahouse.

She glared slightly, walking towards him. Sakura gracefully sat next to him, then answered him with a question. "I could ask you the same, Itachi. What are _you _doing here?" She kept her voice level, but it was clear that she was straining to not yell at him as Hana had to Shisui. Itachi sighed, reaching his hand out to take hers. It evaded him though, and her glare pierced him angrily.

"I asked you first, Sakura." He murmured, his eyes half-lidded. Sakura could not tell if he was disappointed with her or not, not that he had much of a right to be angry at her. It was clear he was not there on duty, if he was drinking.

There was so many things she wanted to tell him, but first, it was better that she cleared herself. She, at least had an excuse. "I had a mission, if you must know." Sakura said heatedly, crossing her arms. She peered over to his cup, and after seeing it full, she snatched it, gulping the sake at once. He watched her do this, then sighed.

"I never planned to come here, Sakura. And what was that about a little promise you made to not take any seduction missions?" He questioned tightly, his posture stiff. Sakura smirked at him sardonically. He was in so much trouble, and evading her by changing the subject was not going to help him. If anything, it was going to make his situation worse.

"You realize how screwed you are, right?" She asked back. He smirked.

"Are you going to be the one who punishes me? If so, I do not think I mind too much." He replied smugly, his tone more flirtatious than usual. He caught her anger quickly though, and his small smirk dropped, to be replaced by another sigh. "If you must know, Shisui dragged me here. He had to use his sharingan to get me here." He added.

Sakura turned to Shisui with a sharp glare, and he shrugged, clearly not caring either way. Hana growled. "I will take care of this idiot, Sakura." This seemed to please her, because she relaxed slightly. She returned her glance back to Itachi, who was appraising her disguise. It seemed he liked the look on her, and she decided that it was fine, and that he better enjoy it while he could. She was never going through the trouble again, no matter what he said.

"You got tricked by _Shisui?_" She finally asked Itachi, amused by the thought. He scowled at the thought, but could not deny it. While he was a good liar, he did not want to keep the truth from Sakura, no matter what it was about. It did not feel right to lie to her, even if it was about the smallest things, and even if she would never care.

"I would prefer you did not put it like that, but essentially, yes." He replied dryly, huffing to himself, and glaring into space. Sakura laughed, her anger forgotten, and hugged him. It did not matter much to her that she could ruffle the expensive kimono in her excitement.

A week had been such a long time to be apart, though they had suffered from longer before. Itachi chuckled, and in a rare show of public affection, he nuzzled her neck playfully. She giggled softly, being tickled by his nose as he sniffed the unfamiliar scents she was covered with.

There was still the personal scent hanging over her, that reminded him of peaches, cherry blossoms and white jasmine, but there were other things now too. There was the subtle scent of wax in her pink hair, but that was mostly covered by extravagant oils. Then there was the western perfume she was wearing, and the ever so faint smell of charcoal from the pencil she had used to draw in her eyebrows. It was different, and he liked it.

"You smell good." He muttered, his arms dragging her closer into his arms. Neither noticed that Hana and Shisui were staring in shock. Sakura gave him a grin, then kissed his chin teasingly. The other two shinobi in the room were flabbergasted, and could see the situation going too far for them to see, even if they had only witnessed the little kiss so far. Sharing a glance, they left the room, hoping it went unnoticed. With Itachi though, it was probably impossible.

His laughter at their timely exit was soft, but Sakura paused at the sound of it. She looked up at him curiously, and he softly smiled. "They were worried that we might do something they should not see." He whispered into her ear, moving his lips just below it to give a slight kiss. Though he could not see it through her thick makeup, Itachi was certain her face was burning with a blush from what he had just implied. It amused him that no matter how many times they had made love, she had maintained her childish innocence when it came to such matters.

"Well, are they wrong?" She hinted, inching closer to him. He shook his head though, disagreeing.

"Not here. We will return the kimono to its owner first, and maybe, once we get back to your apartment..." He left it at that, with an open ending. She nodded, giving him a quick kiss on the lips. He, however, had something else in mind. He kept her close, and with little persuasion, had her mouth open to him for exploration. She mewled quietly in pleasure, pressing back at him with an equal amount of pressure.

His hands roamed around, but were displeased by how difficult it was when she was dressed in kimono, no matter how beautiful it looked on her. In her kunoichi clothes, it was not hard to ravish her skin, when she already had so much revealed. With the kimono, however, all that was showing was her hands and face. That was not nearly enough for him.

Dissatisfied, he slowly broke away, listening to her quick breathing. He then stood, pulling her to her feet immediately after. Sakura could tell easily he wanted nothing more than to drag her home and throw her on the bed. With a smirk, she followed him out of the room and down the hall to the door. He stopped her to slip on her zori for her, when the mistress approached.

"Kunoichi-san! I would like to thank you for helping me with those-

The woman paused when she saw Itachi helping her put the zori on. Something about his action felt very personal, and she felt intrusive for seeing it. Sakura smiled at the woman anyway, even if she had not been particularly happy when the mistress had asked for a favor. She was glad she had been the one to go back there, whatever the case.

"No, I would like to thank _you. _My fiance here was dragged to your teahouse by his older cousin. I am taking him home now." Sakura said, helping Itachi to his feet. He bowed, then took Sakura's hand. The mistress then understood why that moment earlier had seemed so intimate. She handed Sakura a few folds of money; payment for help.

"I cannot accept this, I-

"I insist. Congratulations in finding such a good looking husband. I wish you luck together in your marriage." The mistress said, bowing to them both. Itachi squeezed her hand, and she nodded faintly.

"Thank you. That is very kind of you." Itachi said calmly as they both turned to leave. The woman smiled, watching as they exited the teahouse, passed by the garden, then walked down the street. Then, they both disappeared in a flash. The mistress blinked, and gasped in surprise, then figuring it was some sort of shinobi magic.

The trip they took to the okiya was brief, the twenty-mile run home seemingly shorter. Itachi had liked seeing Sakura in kimono, but there was something else he would much rather see her in. Nothing at all. She had to have read his mind, because Sakura seemed just as desperate to return to Konoha, and more importantly, her apartment. Brilliant minds thought alike after all.

Sakura was quick to unlock the front door to her small flat, and immediately dragged her lover down the hall to the bedroom. Itachi chuckled to himself at her excitement, but slowed her down all the same. As much as he wanted to get her bare and beneath him, he had other matters to attend to with her. Holding both her hands, he sat down on the ledge of her bed, while she remained standing.

He sighed tiredly, then gave her a small smile. "Sakura. There are actually a few things I intended to address with you, before we met at the teahouse. It might be asking to much of you, but I want you to do something for me, as my fiance." He murmured, kissing her palms with delicacy. Sakura grinned down at him, not understanding exactly how serious he took this.

He was the heir to the Uchiha clan, and for years, the elders had been nagging him to find a suitable wife. She would be the next Uchiha matriarch, to rule the clan by his side, and more importantly, to bear him sons to eventually take his place. Sakura knew this, and though she was not particularly looking forward to clan politics, her feelings for him overrode that. She had agreed to marry him, and had even agreed to put up with his annoying clan. Now, however, they wanted more of her.

As much as had tried to prevent it, the Uchiha were not pleased that she did not vocalize their engagement. It was tradition in their clan, and just earlier that day, his mother had been so_ kind _to give him the Uchiha engagement ring. It had been passed down from matriarch to matriarch through the hundreds of generations, and now, they clan decided it was Sakura's turn to wear it. Most would not think wearing a ring was too much of a big deal, but in reality, it represented more than marrying him. It stood for how she was being tied down to the clan for the remainder of her life; divorce out of the position as clan matriarch was not permitted.

He did not want her to have to think about that yet, he had hoped she would get her last few weeks as a normal woman to be free, but it was not so. Itachi did not think she would ever think of divorcing him, but with him requiring a new heir sooner rather than later, she might have to sacrifice parts of her life as a kunoichi. What the clan longed for more than his marriage was the new Uchiha generation.

"Whatever it is, I am sure it is not that bad, is it?" She asked him quizzically, her eyebrows quirked in bewilderment. He normally was not so solemn with her; Itachi felt much more free to act like himself around her, because he did not need to fret over people's expectations with Sakura. That could be part of why he felt for her as he did, he did not have to be someone he was not for her. She had already seen through his cold facade when they first met, and saw him for the man he was.

Itachi let go of one of her hands, reaching into his pocket. Sakura followed his gaze with curious eyes, shocked when seeing him pull out a small, black box. Her viridian orbs shot up to his charcoal, and her surprise was evident. The little box slowly creaked open in his hand, revealing a small diamond fixated on a band of platinum gold. A soft gasp escaped through her reddened lips as he took it from the box with long, slender fingers.

"Sakura, I am not going to make you do this. I will not force you to become my wedded wife, nor will I bind you to me unwillingly. If you whole-heartedly agree to this, there will be no backing out. You need to understand that."

Sakura smiled, her sharp orbs warming. She straitened her fingers expectantly, waiting for him to slip the ring on. He frowned. She already knew precisely what she was getting herself into, with or without the ring. He gently took her dainty finger, slipping the engagement ring on. It was a little loose, but he supposed he could get it refitted for her.

"Now that is out of the way..." Her voice trailed off, letting him complete her statement in his mind. A knowing smirk showed on his aristocratic features as he pushed her into the bed, his form moving to hover over hers. Her neck stretched upwards as his lips crashed down on hers, meeting somewhere in the middle. Sakura heard herself mewl, his roaming fingers getting more sounds from her.

His lips parted, his tongue reaching out to trace alone the seam of her mouth, asking permission for entrance. Sakura could not deny him the simple pleasure of partaking in her sweet breath, her silken lips slowly parting for him. He divulged into her, enticing more breathy moans from her. Tongues interwound in a flurry of passion and hints of lust. It was an endless war between them, and as per the norm, Itachi was winning the battle.

Clothes flew in every direction, kisses wandering their persons frantically as they re-familiarized themselves after a week of separation. It really _had_ been too long, considering how often they liked to spend with each other cooped up in either of their rooms, whether it be in the Uchiha compound, or her small apartment. Itachi's parents did not care, hoping to get the next heir, and Sakura's mother and father had been dead for five years already.

Itachi ground his hips into her, proudly displaying himself, and listening to her groans. Sakura grasped his shoulders pulling him closer into her, his heat warming every inch of her pale skin. His mouth closed around a perked nipple, suckling her like a newborn child. Sakura clenched her hands around his long, raven hair, crying in delight at his ministrations.

His mouth trailed north again, the saliva covering her breast chilling her. Itachi lapped at the junction of her neck and shoulder, a careful hand moving to kneed her breasts teasingly. Sakura traced her hands over the contours of his back and hips and chest, humming in appreciation for his blatant display of affection towards her. Playfully, she reached up to bite into his shoulder, then kissing the spot when he grunted with surprise.

With a devilish look in his dark, smothering eyes, he reached to split her legs apart more fully, revealing to him her drenched center, waiting anxiously for him. Deciding to taunt her, he allowed his thick length to slowly glide along the inside of her milky thigh, then nudge her core with the tip. She gasped in displeasure, then egged him to continue. Itachi did not though, and with a small smirk, held himself there to torture her.

Finally, when she was least expecting it, he thrust into her. Sakura groaned, and she shifted her hips to adjust to his girth. He was so warm, she could feel his fire flowing through her limbs, burning her with white-hot pleasure. He retracted, then smoothly dove back into her again, even more powerfully than the first time. He spun his hips, hitting a different spot this time, then left again.

Sakura looked up from inside the curtains of black hair surrounding their faces to see that his Sharingan had instinctively activated. The crimson fire in his eyes smoldered with molten lust, the red darkened and hazed with delightful passion. Sakura looked up into those frightening, demonic eyes, knowing that while he used them as weapons against his enemies, he was incapable of ever hurting her.

The room was hushed, the only sound to be heard being that of their joint panting, and the ever-so-quiet sound of sweaty flesh gliding together, and slapping with each collision of their hips.

She felt herself being lifted off the ground with each of his thrusts, sending her sky-high. The beautiful, blinding pressure was building up in her very core, becoming almost unbearable. Sakura heard herself calling out his name into the silence of the room, but was almost unaware of actually crying to him. Hips grinding together, Sakura knew she was reaching the top.

Sakura screamed his name one last time as she fell from the edge, gripping herself onto him as her muscles constricted. Itachi grunted wordlessly at the feel of her walls clamping down on him, the sudden release leaving him breathless. His hot, sticky seed spewed into her, filling her to the brim. Gasping for air, he shifted to the side of her, collapsing where he would not crush her with his weight.

The only sound was once again, that of their breathing. Sakura then realized something crucial.

They had not used any sort of contraception.

This was the first time they had not used any sort of protection, and Sakura knew Itachi was not such a forgetful man, no matter how dire the moment. She could only assume it had been intentional. Her body went ridged with shock in his heated hold, confusion washing over her in heavy waves.

"Itachi, we did not use a condom." She whispered at last.

He sighed, then chuckled softly. "No, we did not," was his simple response. He continued in saying, "I told you the clan was desperate-

She interrupted. "We are not even married yet! They can wait a month or two!"

-and, if you have conceived, then you cannot go on any more seduction missions." He finished, disregarding her opinion.

Sakura bristled, then got up onto her hands, their limbs still tangled together. She stared down at him from above, a sharp glare clear in her fair features. "Itachi, I am not ready for that yet. I need a little more time, at least until we are official." She whined, a small, adorable pout showing on her face.

Itachi smirked, flipping her onto her back then hovering over her again. "Is that so? In that case, we better do that again to be _sure_ you conceived." He contradicted her, his mouth softly kissing her bruising and swollen lips. He was teasing her, but Sakura knew it was half serious as well. A smile lit up her heart-shaped face.

She was in for a long night, she just knew it.

**AN: Here you go, the next one-shot. I had this in my head, and it just had to get out. It was going to kill me if I didn't. Don't you guys love non-massacre? I sure as hell do. I think most of my one-shots in E.V.I.L. will be just that. I will be updating my other fics eventually too, so don't worry too much. And don't give up on me. Life has become a lot more complicated for me recently, and I have had less time to write my fics.**


	4. Liar, Liar, Pants On Fire

Sakura knew, after too many nights spent up, her mind preoccupied with thoughts of her ANBU captain, that there really was no helping it. She was going to have to go forward and tell him exactly what was on her mind, no matter how scary the idea was. If he rejected her, then he did, but it would not be because she never tried.

Uchiha Itachi was one of the most senior ANBU captains in the regime, likely because, while other members left the organization after a year or two of service, while he had lasted the past twelve years. He knew everything about ANBU, inside and out, which was probably why Tsunade had assigned him such an important duty. After such a long time in the ANBU, he was now being ordered to select and train shinobi to join the elite ranks.

This was not such a bad duty to have, at least he did not think as much during the first few graduating classes he trained. His trainees had given him the respect and attention expected of them, and he had very few problematic shinobi to deal with. He had just started to really enjoy the new position Tsunade had given him, when _they _decided to have a go at ANBU.

His brother and his two genin friends finally thought they should join the ranks. Sasuke, naturally, had not anticipated that his dearest older brother would be the one to look over his ANBU training. Though he had not vocalized his disliking of the situation, Sasuke had certainly shown it on the first day, by crossing his arms and muttering his complaints to himself in his usual fashion. This had only gone as far as to amuse Itachi, and he was already well used to Sasuke's childish behavior.

Even Naruto had not been the real problem for him. He was definitely annoying, and Itachi could not understand for the life of him why his younger brother would ever want to spend so much time around such a thick headed, obnoxious brat. Then again, he was around Shisui more often than not, and his cousin shared several characteristics with the blond knuckle-head. The worst Naruto had ever done was argue about authority and not concentrate on what was going on.

No, much to his own alarm, it was the pink-haired kunoichi that caused him the most grief. That was not to say she was weak and could not keep up with the training, or that she complained about _him _being their trainer. In a way, Itachi almost wished how it was, because it would make things much easier on him. Sakura, though, was very capable of keeping up with everyone else, and seemed to excel on the intellectual level that no one else was near reaching.

Which meant there was no chance of him dropping her from the training. He did not hate Sakura, or even dislike her, but that was what troubled him so. It did not matter what was going on in the lesson, she would always give him this certain _look_, and he did not trust it in the least. She was nothing like those obsessive fangirl-types, she actually did a very good job in hiding it. If he had been a lesser man, Itachi knew he would never have picked up on it.

Attraction.

Admiration.

Adoration.

The first time he had caught on, it had nearly scared him. Scared him because, unlike those fangirls always chasing after him, she showed something more than just infatuation. He was not sure she even knew her own feelings, but that soft, warmth he could capture in her vibrant, green eyes was always being directed at him. It was different.

Itachi did not like different. He liked being able to predict what was going to happen, and what people tended to do by nature. Sakura, however, he could not foresee what she would act upon next. She was an unpredictable force of her own, and unreadable to him. How could he ever tell what she wanted of him?

Sakura was not a bad person, he knew. She was smart, powerful, and dare he think it, quite beautiful. He did not want to hurt her in anyway, even if her mentality was questionable for associating with his foolish younger brother for so many years, but so far, he could not see any reason to cause her any harm.

All she ever did was like him, after all.

Itachi had never dealt with something such as this, though, and had no idea how to let her down easy. Fangirls were simple, all he had to do was ignore them, and they would go right on squealing. Sakura, however, would not be discouraged so easily, Itachi knew. She was the determined sort of person, which at least that he could relate to, as he was also the type to never stop until he got what he wanted. At first, he had only gone so far as to mentally prepare himself for her eventual confessions, and whatever led up to that.

It took a month of watching over her training that it finally occurred to him; why must he reject her? This devilish thought had caused him so much trauma, it could no longer even be found amusing. As soon as it had crossed his mind, Itachi had known that it was not something that would be forgotten quickly, because he began imagining her doing very inappropriate things. Things that were best left unmentioned, especially to the kunoichi in question. Things that should not be spoken even outside of a bedroom.

Never before had his mind been so perversely engaged. He was not someone to give away his feelings so easily though, and he managed to remain professional. Sakura never said even a word that gave away how she felt. It was just those sweet, little _looks_ she was always sending him that he had to go by.

It was not long before those little _looks _started to give him cold sweats. Still, he said nothing, and neither did she. Itachi refused to say anything to her about it, since _she _had been the one to instigate the situation he found himself in. As for what she was thinking, Itachi had not the slightest clue, but he was not yet insane enough to ask.

...

It was a mistake to even _say _anything, Itachi knew, the moment the training session for the day had ended. Yet, he had done it for some reason, addressing his class of sixteen shinobi with the question, "Does anyone need any more help with something?"

It had blown up in his face the second he had asked it, because Sakura's face had lit up with secret anticipation. Unexplainable dread washed over him just then, because he just _knew _she was going to say something he was not going to want to hear. He was tempted to just ignore her, and with nothing said aloud, dismiss the remaining shinobi.

Seeing training was concluded, one by one, the group dispersed, until it was only Sakura left standing there. Sasuke and Naruto were across the field already, without a single clue that she was not following them, hot at their heels. She smiled quietly, once she was sure that everyone was out of hearing distance, and a second wave of remorse washed over him. He sighed inwardly.

"Yes, Haruno?" He asked, his tone as indifferent as it ever was. She gave him another one of those _looks, _much to his disconcertment.

"I was wondering if you could help me with something, Uchiha Taichou." She replied calmly. Inside though, Sakura swore she was going to melt into a puddle of overwhelmed goo. He always made her feel this way, though unintentionally, she was certain. If he knew how much that cool facade affected her, Sakura was sure he would not put it up so often. She was sure she felt her knees shaking.

"What is it?" He asked in an impatient tone. Something akin to excitement shot through her at his change of voice. She had never heard it from him, and it gave him a much more dominant, masculine sound to him. To think the ever-collected Uchiha Itachi could ever be so demanding made him that much more appealing.

Sakura steeled herself though, and went right out with it. "Teach me how to have sex."

Itachi felt his throat go dry at the very thought. His mind had, on previous perusals, conjured up images of him doing just that with Sakura, but never could he have expected her to ask such a thing of him. It was very appealing to him, the idea of him being the one to teach her such things, to deflower her himself.

Yet, how could someone ever respond to such a demand? She was staring up at him though, waiting for an answer. Itachi still had no clue what to even say to her. Normally, he was sure people did not jump straight to sleeping with each other before forming a sort of relationship. He was not going to go around sleeping with one woman, then end up marrying another.

Strange as it may have been, Itachi was a traditional man. If he really did join with a woman, he wanted her to be utterly his. She would have to be his wife, or in the process of becoming just that. He would not settle for anything less than that, and if Sakura was not willing to sacrifice that for him, than this was not anything he could ever do with her.

Firstly, though, "Why?" He murmured back quietly. Sakura shuddered slightly at the way his charcoal eyes darkened further. "Why would you want me for such a thing?" He continued, watching as her cheeks dusted a pleasant pink tint. If she wanted him to be the man to take her innocence, than there would be nothing but complete understanding between them.

This was far from what Sakura had expected him to say to her. When originally deciding to confront him on this, she had thought he would give her straight forward answers, either a _yes _or _no. _It was completely bewildering, what he asked. Did he not realize the sort of attraction she held for him? Sakura knew for fact she was not the best people at hiding what she felt. Sasuke had told her once to stop wearing her heart on her sleeve, or she would eventually be hurt.

This was not where she wanted to get hurt. If he did not yet know how she felt, then she was not going to tell him then. At that moment though, she sensed Sasuke reentering the training field, undoubtedly looking for her after she had not followed him and Naruto.

_Sasuke._

He was a perfectly good excuse for her to use. So she glanced at her clueless teammate hopefully, crossing her fingers mentally that he got the hint she was trying to make. If Itachi thought that she was just trying to be more experienced for Sasuke, then she could only pray he would help her. It did not matter to her; if Itachi could hold her just once, make love to her just once, than she may survive. It was worth whatever the consequences were, that cure for her itch.

Itachi quickly saw what she was trying to indicate, and for reasons untold, it hurt. _Liar_, he wanted to tell her, _you are a dirty, little liar. _The urge to show her how much of a liar she was, was so tempting, to pull her into his arms and crush his lips onto hers, to get a reaction from her, because Sasuke had nothing to do with this, and they both knew it. God, only he knew how badly he wanted to smother her in anger and passion.

Sakura shivered in honest when she saw his eyes narrow and his perfect, thin lips press together in displeasure at what she said. It was somewhat discouraging, that he thought it so unpleasing to make love to her, but even that did not matter, as long as he could be hers for just one night. That was all she needed. One night where he at least acted like he loved her, even if held no such feelings for her.

"Please, Uchiha Taichou," She whispered, _please be mine for a night. _That was all she asked for.

He responded quickly this time, with a resounding, "No." It had been said out of anger, because he wanted her to at least tell him the truth, to be brave enough to admit how she felt. He regretted it a second later though, when her shoulders drooped slightly, and she turned to leave.

His reaction to seeing her so dejected was quick, and overpowering though, and he grabbed her arm, pulling her back. Sakura was so shocked by this, she was not at all prepared for his hot mouth to crash down upon hers. Her heart pounded in her chest loudly enough to be heard as he kissed her, and she knew she had won. Sheer joy over the fact he would be hers, if only for a night, overtook her, and she wanted to cry for happiness.

She held that in though, blissfully unaware of the desperation Itachi suddenly felt. His heart ached, and he longed to feel every part of her, to touch everything, and make her _his_. His helpless brother stood across the field though, watching in alarm as the passionately kissed each other. This would have to wait until later, clearly.

Itachi pulled away roughly, listening to her soft panting. "I will deal with this later tonight." He growled darkly, relinquishing her arm. She blushed again, and nodded her head. She was smart enough to figure that he would find her on his own, when the time came. With bruised lips and a flushed face, she turned, not even looking Sasuke in the eye.

...

Itachi had not a single clue what the _hell _he had been thinking. Apparently, he had not been thinking at all, because when he came to his senses, he realized that he had agreed to go over to Sakura's home that evening. To have sex. With no drawn strings attached. It was plain stupid of him, to let his own feelings interfere with his common sense.

All this would result in was him hurting her, and suffering pain as well, and Itachi knew he could not allow it to happen. He wanted her so badly, it was not even funny, but it could not happen this way. If Sakura was only interested in a short fling, then she had another thing coming. Itachi played for keeps, and it was best she learned that.

This in mind, at seven in the evening, just as the sun had set, Itachi made his way to Sakura's apartment. Sasuke had completely avoided him for the remainder of his day, which Itachi was not surprised by. His younger brother had a strange tendency of dashing off whenever it came to his personal life. All for the better, Itachi did not want to be bothered about Sakura, anyway.

Determined to tell Sakura that this plan she had come up with would not work for either of them, Itachi rang the doorbell. He waited for a little over a minute before ringing it again, to be sure she had heard him. The wooden door creaked open a crack, revealing two bright, green eyes. Recognition struck, and she opened the door completely to pull him into her flat. He realized she had just gotten out of a bath, by her dampened hair and the robe she wore around her slender bodice.

Absentmindedly, he wondered what exactly she was wearing under that robe, before he mentally shook his head, reminding himself why he needed to talk to her. He looked around her apartment to distract himself, noticing that it was rather poorly lit, for so early in the night. Itachi hardly had the chance to collect his thoughts again, before he was being dragged down a dark, gloomy hall.

He grasped that he was being led into her bedroom only just before it was too late, and she tugged him the final steps into her room. It was clean and clear, as he would expect for a girl like Sakura. The sheets were white and pristine, but that did not last long, because she sat him down on the edge of the bed, his added weight crinkling the sheets.

"Sakura," he began slowly, fully intending to end the situation before it even started, but Sakura saw this. She quickly extinguished his thoughts, ripping the sash around her robe off, and letting the offensive material fall to the ground about her feet. It was as he thought, she did not have anything on beneath it, besides her bare skin.

He swallowed dryly, his mind drawing a complete blank. There was just so much beauty to behold in her, and he could not do anything but gape. Her skin was so perfectly fair and silky smooth, her breasts pouting in such a way that made him salivate, her hips and bottom rounded gracefully, her legs long and clenching in excitement, and then her sacred womanhood innocently protected by a small thatch of dark hair.

"What do I do now?" She asked coyly, looking to the floor with a blush covering her features.

Somewhere, deep in his mind, Itachi decided _to hell with it. _He was making her his, and she would have to deal with the repercussions of that later.

Itachi stood then, his eyes darkened with lust and need, and before she could react to this, he had her back pressed against the nearest wall. His hands reached behind her, long, cool fingers spreading across her bottom before he lifted her up with ease. She gasped at the sudden feel of him grinding his hips into hers, her naked sex quivering at the contact with his clothed crotch.

Sakura felt heat gather in her lower abdomen, and she looked up at his face to see he had turned his sharingan on instinctively. Her heart was jumping in her chest, and he lowered his mouth to hover just above hers. Sakura craned her neck to meet him, but he pulled his lips out of reach by a few millimeters, preventing her from making the contact.

"Do you know what _I _think, Sakura?" He breathed dangerously into her open mouth as she panted. Itachi watched as she squirmed, trying desperately to reach for his kiss. He would not allow it, though, determined to at least say this, "I think you are a dirty, little liar." He growled, pressing his hardening erection more fully on her sex. She whimpered softly, still trying to reach for him.

"You would never do something like this for Sasuke." He whispered against her lips, squeezing her ample behind aggressively. Sakura yelped in surprise, grabbing the front of his shirt to steady herself. Itachi kept pressing himself against her though, a satisfied, devious smirk spreading across his sinful lips when he finally felt her fluids seeping through his pants to be felt by his throbbing length.

"No-I woul-dn't." She replied hoarsely, spinning her hips against him now just as much as he was against her. She could feel him through his pants, and she wanted him to fill her even more than she had earlier.

His heart racing and his sharingan eyes a molten fire, he had the answer that he had been looking for, at last. Pleased, he dipped his mouth down meet hers, the heat burning through his veins instantly. He grunted, his hands moving to her hips and holding her to him more tightly, the contact of their sexes not yet enough for him.

Her hands ran through his hair, unconsciously untying it to fall over his shoulders in silky, raven waves. She groaned impatiently, nudging him over to the empty bed. He took the hint, carrying her across the room and sitting down on the edge. Breathing heavily, he broke his lips away staring at her in slight anger.

"Then why did you do this? What are you accomplishing?" He hissed, her slender hands reaching into his shirt and her fingernails bluntly scratching his back. She tugged his shirt off over his head, then pressed his back onto the bed.

"I wanted you to be mine for just one night. I won't ask any more of you than that." She answered softly, giving him what he recognized to be one of her _looks._ Itachi, on the other hand, was not pleased with this response, and made this clear to her very quickly.

"What if I wanted you for more than just this, one night?" He growled. "What if I want you for _every _night, Sakura? What happens then?"

Sakura's heart stopped, and she stared down at him in awe, wondering if he was being serious. A weak, helpless, yet unbelievably happy smile broke across her face as tears sprang from her eyes. She laughed, sobbing at the same time, for ever thinking she could trick him. Of course Sasuke had nothing to do with it. Of course she absolutely loved the man. Of course he loved her back.

"Do you re-really mean-n it?" She asked, wiping away what tears she could. Itachi took her hand, stopping her frantic movements, and uncurling her fingers.

"Yes, I mean it." He told her earnestly, "And I think I have to punish you for thinking otherwise." Itachi finished, that devilish smirk returning on his face. She laughed again, reaching a hand to hold either side of his face, and leaning over to kiss him. He accepted, taking the conversation to be over, and flipping her onto her back.

Itachi kicked off his pants at blinding speeds, his aching cock springing free of all restrictions. He loomed over her for a moment, letting her take in what exactly she made his body do, before plunging his mouth down to close it around a pouting breast. He felt the nipple instantly perk, and his hot, moist tongue flicked the tightening bud. She gasped in shock as his teeth grazed the sensitive area carefully, and mewled as he began to suckle violently.

Her hands stroked his muscular shoulders and back, and she moaned as his heated mouth slowly drifted down to between her legs. With swift motions, he placed her calves on his shoulders, then dove his mouth down into her most secret of spots. She gasped, her hands clenching in his hair painfully as he lapped at her very core. He had reduced her to a hot mess of pleasure once he had his fill, and even then, he was not nearly satisfied.

Itachi lifted his head up with a knowing smirk. Glaring slightly at his proud expression, she pushed him up, before lowering her own head down to give him what he deserved. He shuddered at the sensation of her warm breath against his hard length, somewhat surprised when those sweet, decadent lips parted, then closed around his tip. Her tongue slowly swirled around the tip, tasting the liquids he had already begun to spew, before her mouth slid up to get her fill.

He grunted exasperatedly as she sucked harshly, her head bobbing up and down his cock. Her pace quickened, and his breathing with it. He knew he was about to reach his end, when her swollen lips parted again, a devious smile on her face as she looked up at him.

"That was cruel." He grunted, pushing her back down on the bed. He violently split her legs apart, drinking in the spicy scent of her arousal as he agonizingly slowly moved to position them together, letting his hard length slide against the inside of her milky thighs, before just barely nudging her center with his tip.

Her hips bucked, prepared to receive him, but he did not move, instead taunting her by letting her feel him as he hovered readily. She whimpered as if in pain, her hips shifting, in search of his heat. "Itachi, please, I-

Her voice cut off as he smoothly thrust in, her breath caught in her throat. He slowly moved back, then in again, her gasps leaving her incapable of speaking. He continued, plunging into her again and again, every time going faster and harder. Her gasps slowly turned into screams of pleasure, before he was sheathing himself completely.

He growled to himself, her cavern so amazingly tight around his girth, almost making it impossible to breath. She shifted her hips, trying to spread herself more open to make room. Spinning sharingan stared down at her lustfully, mesmerized by the way her swelling lips screamed his name in pleasure.

Itachi felt her walls tighten even more around his sex as she climaxed, trying to milk him for what he was worth. He grunted as he spilled his sticky seed into her hot, tight walls, filling her to the brim before collapsing. Limbs still tangled together, and his length limp inside of her, they turned to the side, gasping to catch their breaths.

He did not move out of her core, too sated to so much as think of going anywhere. She hummed with a satisfied smile, pushing long, raven bangs from his face, craning her neck to kiss him lazily. He smirked tiredly, kissing her back.

So perhaps Sakura was not the worst trainee he had.

...

**AN: WOW, I feel really embarrassed for some reason, after writing that. LOL. I felt bad that I haven't updated this fic in a while. Hmm, yeah. Idk, did that feel almost too detailed to you too? Whatevers. ^^**


	5. The Ninja Glare

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Or The Ninja Glare song.**

**

* * *

**

_Oh. Em. Gee._

_You can't see me, I'm blending in like a pine tree._

_I am unseen, You can't see me,_

_Cause I'm a ninja._

_

* * *

_

Uchiha Itachi had spent four years working for his Bachelors' degree in English, and was now in the process of getting his Master's. I had not been very difficult for him, he excelled at everything he worked at. Though most could not understand his logic, Itachi had wanted, ever since his days in junior high, wanted to become an English teacher for high school students. He had been inspired by a teacher in the eighth grade, and since then, it had been everything he had worked for.

Most people could not comprehend why a genius like him would ever want to waste his time at a job where he would not be payed very much, and have to spend most of his time either handing out detention slips or grading poorly written essays. Itachi did not bother to explain it to those who could not understand how much he yearned for the position; if they had to ask why he wanted to teach English, then they would undoubtedly be unable to understand, even if he had gone through the process to explain.

His father was likely to be the most furious at his choice in careers, mostly because he refused to take up the family legacy and join his father's firm. As successful as Itachi would be as a lawyer, it was not something he could ever be passionate for. He loved English, though, and it was probably the only thing he could really rely upon in his befuddled life. It may have been a language filled with contradictions and exceptions, but it was something he could understand.

It was filled with formulas, and words, and knowledge, and patterns. He had decided that it was very much like mathematics, only instead of studying the patterns of numbers, lines and variables, he studied the patterns of letters, words, lines and paragraphs. It was structured, and reading was a hobby lost on the newest generation.

Admittedly, Itachi had not always enjoyed to read, even if he had always been a level above everyone else in his age group. It was not until he had gotten Jiraiya as a sensei. Jiraiya had only been an English teacher until his books finally hit off, but shockingly, Itachi had found his teacher to be very inspiring. He had, on principal, read the first of his sensei's books once it had been published. Itachi could not read through the rest of the pornographic series, and had been curious what had been going through his mind to want to be like that man.

Itachi was not so interested in writing his own work, or getting anything published, but wanted the youth to rediscover an interest in books, because it was becoming something of the past. Teenagers were too busy spending their time on pointless websites to message each other, or watching things inappropriate for their age. It was very disappointing to him, but really, the teenagers had not been that different when he had been in high school.

Maybe though, if he could reach one student, or two, if he was lucky, then he would not feel so badly. More people needed to take an interest in reading, because it shared so much; what people were, what they used to be and what they would one day become.

So, when his cousin had become an English teacher at Konoha High School, Itachi had gone to Shisui, and made him _promise _and internship. Shisui had agreed to help his baby cousin, aware of how their family would act once he had graduated. They would not put it past the Uchiha to blackmail people to prevent Itachi from getting an internship, no matter how good his references.

They had made a pact to always support each other in getting where they wanted to be. Naturally, Itachi had been angry, and though he would never admit it, hurt, to find that Shisui already had an intern. Of course, he had never even been told of this, until the day he was to begin, and the way he found out was not very satisfying.

...

Itachi stood outside of the door he knew to be Shisui's classroom, and had been about enter, when he heard talking. He found this rather strange, since it was at least an hour before school was to start, and he doubted any student in their right mind would ever come so early in the morning. It was a female's voice, to add upon that, making him slightly suspicious. Shisui was a known flirt, after all, and Itachi was very aware of his cousin's sexual appetite.

"_Come on, Shisui-kun. I do not see how it could harm anyone. No one even knows about it besides you and me." _The female voice had pleaded, giving Itachi more reason to wonder what was going on in the classroom. She could not be a student, based on the way she had addressed him.

"_I am putting my foot down this time, Sakura-chan. Imagine what those students would do, if they ended up coming early." _Itachi heard his cousin respond. He did not want to even think it, but this entire situation sounded rather intimate. He felt as if he were intruding somehow, but at the same time, it did not feel right. If his assumptions were correct, than his cousin must have changed in the time since they had seen each other.

It sounded an awfully like _Shisui, _of all people, was denying a woman sex, something that was unheard of.

"_You are being ridiculous, Shisui-kun. No one ever shows up at school this early. Being caught has never been a problem before." _The woman, whoever she was, continued, this time with an angry tone of voice. She was, unfortunately very, very wrong, because there he stood, outside the classroom door, listening to every word that she uttered, neither of the people in the room having a clue he was there.

"_I already give you the free period almost every day, Sakura-chan. Be reasonable, would you?" _Shisui asked back. There was silence in the room for a moment or two, before, much to Itachi's surprise, the door opened abruptly.

There stood a young woman with vibrant, green eyes and bright, pink hair. She was dressed casually, as was his cousin, and she looked very furious. In her arms he saw a pair of running shoes that had clearly been worn down much more than they should have been. Now, Itachi was just beyond confused by the situation he had just overheard.

His eyes met hers, and he stared down at the woman for a long while, until his glasses started to slide down his nose. She stared right back at him, completely unabashed. Surely, she must have realized he had overheard everything said between her and his cousin. Still, she did not show a bit of embarrassment that he knew what she had just been begging Shisui for.

Shisui, who had been sitting in a swiveling chair with his feet propped up on his desk, looked away from the familiar orange book to see his younger cousin and Sakura staring each other down. He laughed for a moment, watching as Itachi pushed his glasses up again. The two of them had been sizing each other up, very clearly. Sakura turned a bright red, then turned around to stick her tongue out at Shisui.

"Would this be the reason you wouldn't let me go?" She asked in exasperation, indicating Itachi with her hands. Shisui flashed one of his infamous, charming smiles. Sakura did not fall for it, having been subjected to his games for long enough to play along anymore.

Itachi pretended to not feel insulted by how she had so carelessly gestured to him, when in reality, he had every right to be there. Just who was this woman, anyway? It was unlike Shisui to keep something from him, yet he had. Itachi frowned slightly, calling for his older cousin to laugh again. "Oh, come on, Itachi-chan. Come in already." He said, beaconing him forward.

With a snort that Sakura barely bothered to hide, she stepped to the side to let him into the room. Itachi really did wish his older cousin would stop address him as if he were a child. Apparently, though, that was too much to ask for. Instead, he sighed, entering the classroom. He immediately felt overdressed, with a suit and tie, but he always had been one to dress more formally.

"Shisui, who is this woman?" Itachi asked, barely able to hide his frustration. Shisui must have found this entire scene to be very amusing, because he set down the orange Icha Icha novel, and chuckled again. He looked between them both, able to tell that they would not get alone very well. It would certainly prove to be entertaining, he was sure, and Shisui knew Itachi could use a woman, the damn prude.

A mischievous grin Itachi _knew _he could not trust crossed his cousin's lips as he replied, "Why, this is your fellow intern, of course."

* * *

Haruno Sakura was her name. She, at least according to Shisui, was best friends with the godson of the great Jiraiya, whom she was also very close to, especially after losing her own family. It was increasingly obvious to Itachi that the only reason Sakura had gotten the internship was because a bribery that included a special edition, box set of Jiraiya's works, all signed by the author himself.

Itachi was angry, and felt betrayed. The girl was good with the students, and very well-liked, he saw quickly, and probably did not need any inducement to get a perfectly upstanding and acceptable internship. She was pretty too, and Itachi did not like how much he was aware of her.

The girl had not been fighting with his cousin about sex, after all, he had learned about five minutes after entering the class. Instead, she had been trying to get out to the track for an early morning run. She had not known that she would have another intern to compete with either, and though she appeared to be a very kind woman, he could tell that she did not like his being there. His only comforting thought was that the feeling was mutual.

She was two years younger than he was, and very brilliant. Athletic, too, based by the argument she had with his cousin before school had started. He did not like her.

Perhaps, though, it was not that he did not like _her _per se, but the fact Shisui had broken their unsaid promise. Normally, Itachi was not so touchy about these things, but at the same time, Shisui had never been one to lie to him. It just went to show that you really could not trust anyone, even the person you considered your best friend.

The first day, Itachi refused to say much of anything to anyone, especially not the woman who had bought her way into the position she had, while he had gone so far as defying his own family to get where he was. Still, he could not help but be slightly affected by her soft tone of voice and even the graceful way she always seemed to walk. It was unusual for him to even notice such things, and he tried to ignore it.

* * *

His irritation slowly subsided as the week ended, but Itachi really did not want anything to do with the girl, even after she had murmured how similar he was to Sasuke. It had startled him a little that she knew his brother, and knew who he was from that, long before he had even known her existence. If there was something Itachi did not like, it was being compared to his younger brother.

It was a complete month before Itachi could look her in the eye without wanting to kill someone. The students liked her more than they did him, which was discouraging, and the ones who _did _prefer him to Sakura were all girls, and were more interested in fawning over his appealing looks than the actual lessons. This had amused Sakura, much to his chagrin, though she had her little group of fanboys of her own.

Slowly though, Itachi began to wonder what she was doing during her free period, every time Shisui let her out. They apparently had their classes on the same days, because their shared internship was always together as well. Once, Itachi found himself looking for her at the college campus, before deciding he was insane, and really needed to get a life besides work and school. She was the _enemy,_ and he did not care what she was doing.

Really though, he did. And it scared him that cared what she was doing. It really was not any of his business what she was up to, but after two months of watching her around the students, he wished it was his business to know.

He really was an idiot. She probably had a boyfriend as it was, even if she was not with Shisui. It was best he did not encourage this strange attraction-thing he had for her, but he had done himself in after asking his cousin where she went during the free period. It had been early November by then, and the air was already cool enough to start wearing layers.

Shisui had made a certain look, before smirking, and saying she went to the track. Itachi had ignored that look his cousin had given him, and decided to go watch her as she ran. It was a little colder than usual outside, but he simply stuffed his hands into his pockets. There had been a Sophomore class of PE out on the track as well, but it did not take long for Itachi to pick her out of the crowd, after having sat himself down on the bleachers.

It was not because of her obnoxiously pink hair that he was able to spot her so easily though, but instead because out of the fifty or so people running on the track, she was the only one insane enough to be wearing shorts in that weather, while the students (who had much more sense than she did) were all wearing sweatpants.

Itachi stared. He really did not mean to, but he could not force herself to look away from her. She had such beautiful, long, toned legs, and moved with such ease and finesse he had not even seen in the classroom. What was this girl doing to him? What was she thinking, wearing something so short and revealing in such cold weather? Had she no idea what she was doing to him?

It was in that instant that Itachi realized that he wanted her. It had somehow become something more than attraction, and Itachi did not know how to deal with it. He knew how to make a woman scream and writhe with pleasure, that he could handle, but it was the emotions that should go with it that he was not used to dealing with. There had been plenty of sex, and willing women in his life, but nothing had ever lasted more than a night, or two at most.

He did not usually feel these things for the women he slept with, yet he found himself being pulled towards a woman he hardly knew. _They _had never really mattered much to him, _they _had only ever been a form of release for him, and he had not even tried to give them pleasure, focusing more on his own. Now _Sakura, _she was something else, to be the one to bring this out of him.

Itachi continued to watch as those tempting legs propelled her further around the track in another lap, before she caught sight of him. Their eyes met, and as awkward as he felt to be caught observing her so closely, Itachi did not turn away.

* * *

Sakura was not sure if she should be startled to see Itachi watching her run her laps, considering how he had been eyeing her for the past month. She should have been taking it as a compliment, but she felt like a piece of meat being eyed by her predator. She could see the man licking his chomps to devour her as it was.

He was a very attractive man, and she did not mind his company, even if she had not wanted it originally. In honesty though, he looked like a player to her, and she did not want to fall for him, only for her heart to be stomped on later on, when he was bored of toying with her. She did not believe in one-night stands, but wanted a long lasting relationship, if she was going to have any at all. Sakura wondered if Itachi were even capable of giving her that.

She was a strong-willed woman, and did not want him to get the wrong idea. Her heart beating hard from the running, and her breathing heavy, she turned from the track, and marched right up the bleachers to where he was sitting. He had been situated at the very top, and had watched her stomp up the stairs in her approach, still never breaking their eye contact. She had not expected him to, though.

Crossing her arms over her chest to brace the cold now that she was not running to warm herself, she plopped herself down next to him, turning her gaze to the Sophomores that were running their laps down below. It bewildered Itachi that she came to sit next to him, just to ignore him completely. She was such a strange woman, he thought with a smile.

She shivered, and he realized, with only a pair of shorts and tank-top, Sakura had to be freezing, even if she had been running moments before. Huffing to himself, he slowly unbuttoned his suit jacket, and slipped the material over her smaller shoulders.

Sakura was almost suddenly engulfed with foreign warmth she had not been expecting, and she whipped her head around to look at the man who had offered up his jacket for her. He was looking right at her, and something heated crossed in his eyes when they met hers. That look shot straight into her, unfamiliar warmth gathering in her lower abdomen. Itachi smirked at her confusion.

He reached down and kissed her.

Just like that.

Sakura had been about to push him away, a violently tomato-red blush covering her cheeks, but he stopped her with the hand that had snaked behind her to fist into her short locks of pink hair. Slowly, she relaxed in his steady hold, letting him pull her into his lap, and be consumed by his warmth.

Moaning softly at the feel of his teeth as they gently nibbled on her lower lip, Sakura spread dainty fingers over his chest, twirling his tie around them. He took advantage of this, his tongue plunging into her hot, moist mouth. Sakura gasped quietly, but tentatively touched the tip of her tongue to his, stunned momentarily by the shock of pleasure that jolted through her entire body.

Itachi grunted, the sound so bizarre to her ears, she froze, while he continued to ravish her mouth, sweeping his tongue along the back of her teeth and roof of her mouth with sensual strokes. Sakura purred in pleasure, before realizing where she was, and what she was doing.

How could he do that to her so easily? Embarrassed, she broke away, her lips bright red and swollen, then stood up before he could stop her. Wordlessly, she ripped off his jacket, handing it back to him, then ran away as fast as she possibly could. Itachi clenched his teeth as he watched her stumble away, gasping and holding a hand to her heart.

Sakura did not, _could not _stop running until she reached the girl's locker room. Leaning against the closed door, she cried out in anguish and aggravation. He should not have kissed her like that, and she should not have let him get away with it. Sakura should have slapped him hard on the face, left a giant, splotchy red mark in she shape of her hand on his cheek. He certainly deserved as much.

She wondered if he knew what exactly he had just done to her. Every part of her body longed for him, to be touched and tasted by him, all from that kiss. No one had ever done that to her with a simple kiss, and she knew she was now messing with the devil, and his very capable lips. How dare he do that? She wanted to screech. How dare she let herself be so susceptible to him?

Sakura wanted him to run after her, and do such terrible, yet wonderful things to her. She knew better than to expect him to do that to her though. It would be too much of a bother.

With that, she walked into the shower room, turning on a spout, and stripping.

* * *

_There _she was, Itachi thought, clenching his teeth when he saw the head of pink hair, dampened from what he assumed had been a shower. He had been standing outside the locker room, waiting for her to emerge, leaning against the wall opposite in a lazy manner. The sophomore girls had all gone in, changed, then left, in the time Sakura had taken in there. Perhaps she thought she had avoided him.

He pushed himself from the wall, and sauntered up to her, ignoring the students who were flooding the halls with the ring of the bell signaling lunch period. Sakura did not even notice him until he had grabbed her arm, and stopped her from returning to Shisui's classroom. She turned to him, her eyes widening when she saw who it was who had stopped her. _He had came after her. _Itachi had followed her, to an extent, though not into the locker room.

He leaned down to whisper in her ear, "Sakura, do you know how rude it is to keep someone waiting?" Itachi lowered his lips further, taking the lobe of her ear between his teeth, and gently sucking. He took in her sweet, floral, yet fruity scent, and it was not beyond him when Sakura shuddered in pleasure.

"I had not known someone was waiting for me, so my taking my time to prepare myself can hardly be considered rude, Itachi." She gasped back, trying so desperately to sound as angry as she should have been. Secretly though, she was pleased to see he had followed her, yet given her respect and privacy that was due when she showered and dressed. It appeared that just _maybe, _he would do the beautifully dirty things she wanted him to do to her.

He hummed in her ear softly, then released the lobe, the hot air of his sigh fanning down her neck. "I was not yet finished with you when you decided to run off, Sakura. I will have you know that I always get what I want, no matter what the circumstances."

"And what is it that you want?" She breathed.

"_You."_ Itachi growled, taking her wrist, and dragging her down the hall. It did not faze him that the throngs of students filing through the hall had witnessed their intimate moment, nor had it even processed to Sakura. Her mind was drawing a complete blank about what was happening, and it did not even begin to make sense before Itachi had roughly thrown open the door to a janitor's closet, dragged her in, then slammed and locked the door from behind.

Even then, Itachi did not pause to let her fathom what was going to happen between them just then, and propped her back against the closet door, holding her up by the smooth skin of her thighs, and scooting himself between them to press his hard body to hers. No, he did not hesitate with what he wanted ever, and this time was no different. Sakura would be his, and there would be nothing to question this. He heard her breath in sharply, and felt as she wrapped her legs about his hips to stop herself from falling.

His lips dipped down to capture hers, and this time, she did not fight him. She decided that she wanted to give him everything, even her purity, if he was willing to meet her halfway. If he wanted to make love to her, then she would not stop him, as long as he realized it would be more than that day, and the next, and the next. It would be for everyday, and it would be more than just sex. He would be there for her, as she would be for her. They would talk, laugh, live, and most importantly, _belong. _

She would not give away something as precious as her own virginity for someone who was not willing to give her something back. Groaning as his sinful lips traced down her chin to land on her jumping pulse, Sakura tipped back her head to give him more access to her throat. Persistently, he sucked on that sensitive spot at the base of her neck, where it conjoined with her shoulders.

His hands slid up her legs, her pencil skirt inching up from her legs being opened to make room for him, and revealing green lace beneath them. His fingers reached down to trace the hem of her green, lacy panties, her hands gripping his shoulders tightly at where his hands were. Her legs clenched painfully, and his hand moved back, massaging the milky skin of her inner thigh. Moans escaped between lush lips, her cheeks tinting red.

He moved his hand back completely, then reached to tug on her button-up shirt, untucking it from her skirt. Sakura gasped softly when his warm hands weaved up her shirt, then as he filled his palm with her full breast. The hand moved around in circular motions, molding her womanly flesh to his own desire. A man had never touched her in such a way, and she was shocked by it. She wanted more. She wanted everything. She wanted _him. _

And she wanted him right then. Determined, she let go of his shoulders, arching her back with flexibility he would expect of an athlete, and with hooded, lust-filled eyes, he watched as she agonizingly slowly unbuttoned her dress shirt. They darkened noticeably when she teasingly undid the buttons between her cleavage, showing a bright purple bra. He nearly groaned when he realized her underwear did not even match.

He was unbelievably patient as he waited for her to finish, but as soon as she finished on the last button, he reached his hands for her again. With a warning look, she stopped him, silently telling him she was not yet finished. He snarled under his breath, but waited at bay when she fished behind to unclasp her bra. The purple material fell away, and he licked his lips at the mounds of white, silky flesh, twin pearly, pink buds staring right up at him expectantly.

The second he saw those pouting nipples, he could not stop himself any longer. His mouth dropped, his lips closing around her pink flesh. Sakura, with difficulty, held in the shrieks of pleasure that had built up in her lungs, only releasing the tortured groans the resulted from his ministrations. Whimpering when his teeth grazed her now perked bud, Sakura ran fingers through his raven hair, tightening when he started to suckle harshly, his mouth stretching more open, as if he were trying to take the entire breast into his moist cavern.

Her gasping, and panting filled the silence of the janitor's closet, blocking out the smells of cleaner from their minds, and the occasional sound of a student walking down the hall. It was not the most romantic place that Sakura had once imagined losing her virginity in, but that was hardly a thought in her mind at the moment.

There was an unfamiliar, hot and hard bulge she could feel between her legs as he ground his hips into her. She shifted her hips against him, moaning loudly as that strange heat pressed against her in a way she was not prepared for. It did such strange things to her insides, making her want to tear every piece of clothes from his body, and she was not sure what this feeling was.

Parts of her mind, which she usually chose to ignore, where shouting words like _'arousal,' _or _'horny,' _or _'attraction.' _

"Dammit, Itachi." She muttered, her eyes glazing over in pleasure. He grunted softly, his lips parting to lift from her breast, and their eyes met. He _knew _what he was doing to her, and she knew he was enjoying every moment of his wonderful torture. Impatience took over them both again, a frenzy initiating after the look they had shared with each other.

They both wanted it, _needed _it, and now, he was going to take it.

Her clothes had flown all over the place, and she had been in the middle of taking off his tie so she could remove his shirt, when a single finger entered the wet folds of her core. The air had been knocked right from her chest at that, and her heart started to beat in her chest so loudly, Sakura was certain he could hear it too. His obsidian eyes had narrowed, a smirk curving his thin lips.

"I never would have thought you were a virgin, Sakura." He purred darkly, a sinister promise hinting in his voice. She mewled when his finger retracted, then entered her again. Itachi added a second finger as he pumped into her, listening to her groans as he did so. She was so damn tight, he wondered what she would do once he really entered her, if she would even be able to handle _that _pleasure.

"Do you know what this means now?" He asked dangerously, furiously surging his fingers in and out of her center. She could not respond, or even form words on her lips, and so he answered the question for her. "I am going to take you long, hard, and fast, Sakura. I am going to make you scream so loudly that you will not even be able to speak for the rest of the day. I am going to make it so that it fucking hurts to even walk, understand? I am going to make you enjoy it so damn much, no other man will ever compare, or even tempt you."

Sakura let out a shaky breath of air at his tone, excitement overriding her systems. He did not give her the time to finish undressing him, instead stripping himself, and pulling her towards him. Itachi wrenched her legs apart taking in the spicy scent of her arousal, and easing his heavier body against her. It did not even occur to him that they were laying on the floor of a closet on a high school campus.

Legs spread open like wings of an eagle, Sakura stared up innocently at the man, remembering what she wanted from him. She did not want this to be a one-time thing, and if that was not a sentiment he shared, then she really did have to stop this before it happened. Dainty hands pressed against his chest, a pleading look entering her eyes. Itachi wanted to ignore it, and take what should have been rightfully his, but found himself suddenly unable to. His heart clenched uncomfortably.

"Itachi, I want you to be the man I give this to, but you need to realize something first." She said weakly, a nervous blush covering her face beautifully. He waited for her to continue, staring down at the gorgeous woman below him in confusion. "It will not be for just today. Do you understand what I am saying? I will be yours, and at the same time, you will be mine. If you are not willing to give me any sort of commitment, then I cannot let this continue."

He wordlessly responded to the unsuspecting woman, thrusting his length into her. Sakura cried softly in pleasure, only half listening to his smooth tenor when he lowered his lips to her ear as he pulled back. "You already are mine, Sakura. Whether or not you decide to make me yours is your decision, but you need to understand something as well. When I decide something is mine, I will not let go of it so easily. I play for keeps."

Sakura whimpered to herself, shifting her hips to make room for his girth, but finding herself unable to open herself up nearly enough. "There will be no other woman." She whined softly, trying awkwardly to find his rhythm of ins and outs, but concluding that, with her inexperience, it would be better to just let him dominate, and make the patterns for them both.

"I am a very jealous sort of man, Sakura. I will not stand for any competition from other men as well." He replied, grunting as he ground into an especially sensitive bundle of nerves. There was nothing else either could say to each other, the sound of their voices overcome with feral grunts and moans.

Sakura could not even think straight with the blinding pleasure and searing pain she felt between her legs. She clawed her fingers into his sweaty back, finding satisfaction at the growling sounds escaping from deep in her lover's chest. He was doing just as he said he would, and Sakura was not sure she could live through it.

He was moving so quickly within her, and going so far back into her cavern, that it almost felt as if he was staying deep inside of her the entire experience. Their hips collided at such violent speeds that loud, sweaty slaps of their skin meeting filled the closet, and though she could hardly remember he own name, Sakura was glad Itachi was the man to give her this. She could no longer imagine any other person being the one to take away her innocence.

The beautiful pain could not last forever though, and when her already-tight walls clamped down on him in her orgasm, Itachi hissed in surprise. It led to his own release, his hot, sticky seed spewing into her, filling her, and marking her completely with its heat. She was his woman, and by now she knew what it meant. His soft, caring, lazy kissed that rained down on her lips, nose and forehead made sure of that.

Itachi thought he just might have found a new passion besides English.

* * *

Shisui was actually surprised when Sakura and Itachi returned to class, their clothes slightly rumpled, but not in a way that was noticeable. He smirked as the students glanced up from the in-class essays they had been working on, then his eyes dropped to their joined hands.

He had been right in taking Sakura as an intern, after all.

Somewhere in the back of the class, he heard a cell phone go off, playing the most ridiculous lyrics he had ever heard. The student blushed, trying to pretend The Ninja Glare song had not just been playing.

* * *

**AN: Wow, such a quick update. I just had this in my mind. If you were wondering about this Ninja Glare song, it is my crack-headed use of my favorite youtube comedian's song, The Ninja Glare. If you want to watch it, it's by NigaHiga. The dude is freaking hilarious. I didn't really use it like I had wanted to, but oh, well. It was there! The lyrics at the beginning of the one-shot was how the ringtone went, if that confused you.**


	6. Cubicles and Marathons

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not, nor will I ever, own Naruto.**

* * *

CEO of Uchiha Incorporated, Uchiha Itachi, had never really had to deal with this sort of problem before. Sure, he had experienced such issues from the opposite side of the spectrum, but for _him _to be the one instigating the situation he found himself in with a certain secretary of his with long, pink hair and vibrant, sea-foam, green eyes.

It was all his younger brother's fault, Itachi thought with frustration. It was Sasuke who had told him to get, yet another, secretary, then gone to suggest his friend, Haruno Sakura. Itachi had gone through so many secretaries in the past three years of being the CEO, and it was always because of _this _that he found it necessary to fire unsatisfactory assistants.

Usually, when Itachi hired a new secretary, the first week or two would be fine. They would, whoever they were, maintain a professional air. It was not really that much of a difficult job either, all they had to do was get him coffee and answer a phone. Yet, every time, without fail, he would employ someone, and they would fall. Hard.

He was not even sure what caused them all to become so infatuated in the masses. Perhaps he could comprehend, on some level, that he was sexually appealing, but these women would plain lose _control _over themselves. It would start with the slight changes of their daily attire. The skirts would get shorter, the heels taller, and the cleavage would be more proudly displayed for his viewing and personal benefit.

At some point, when their efforts to catch his attention by sprucing themselves up had failed miserably, as they always did, each of his secretaries would reduce themselves to seducing him. It had never worked, naturally, but it tended to distract him from what he should have been doing, running a corporation. Every time one of them decided to have a crack at the indifferent Uchiha Itachi, to get him to drop his infamously cold facade. And every time, he would put down whatever he was doing to seek another clerk. No one ever lasted much longer than a month, and eventually, Itachi gave up on the thought of having an ethical assistant.

Itachi had a firm belief in that a person's social life should be separate from their professional standing. None of these women who had made their attempts had been particularly ugly, but he certainly would have never hired them if he found them appealing. There was a reason for this rule, and now, after three years of being good, he had broken now.

And now, he was paying the consequences for breaking that little rule.

Sakura had been relatively close to Sasuke since their time in high school, and their joint friendship with Naruto and each other had hardly weakened through college and their entrances into the work force. It had felt very out of character for Sasuke to suggest a friend to work for him, but he had been right, he had needed another secretary.

Admittedly, Itachi _had _needed a new assistant; after that last girl he had fired, he had gone a total of five months, and it some times had felt as if the entire company had gone through hell and back. So, he had blindly taken the advise Sasuke had offered, and hiredHaruno Sakura as his secretary. It really had, initially, looked like a good decision. Sakura was exactly the woman Itachi had assumed she was, because not once did she so much as show an inkling of interest in him.

The last secretary Itachi had fired had simply been the last straw on the camel's back. She had, when he asked for his standard cup of coffee, torn her clothes off and slipped into his lap, claiming she could give him something even hotter. In his ever aloof tone, he had told the presumptuous woman to quit fooling. She had resisted his instruction, and so he had had no choice but to dismiss her.

_Coffee, indeed._

The first time Itachi had asked Sakura to get him a mug of coffee, she had left his office before he had even had the chance to give full instructions. It had irritated him slightly, but this was forgotten when she returned. Somehow, she had already known how he took his coffee: boiling hot, no cream, and two cubes of sugar. It was probably _that _that had instigated his inexplicable feelings for her. The fact he had not had to go, for the millionth time, into detail of how to heat the mug properly, had been very influential.

So, he felt like a fool, because for once, he had fallen for a woman, and she either did not realize it, or she simply did not care.

Everyday, she wore a conservative, pencil skirt, and a white blouse, and a pendant necklace with a small butterfly hanging somewhere in the depths of that button-up shirt of hers. In his mind's eye, he could see that tiny piece of jewelry falling between her luscious breasts, and it made him salivate.

He was an experienced man, and when it came to women, he knew what he wanted. Right then, he wanted _her_, bare and spread across the top of his desk for him to indulge. It was a true shame that she had no partiality for him. He would make her feel things she had not before imagined, and to be frank, he was becoming desperate.

Itachi really did wish he was not such a kind hearted man, because every morning, when she greeted him with her reserved smile, it got worse. It was such a strange sensation, for him to be the one enamored of a woman, while she was the one to not care.

* * *

Sakura sighed to herself, checking into the front desk for yet another long day in the office. Sasuke had been kind enough to help her get a job after she had lost the last one, and she was confident she could keep this one much longer than the previous ones. She did not like to acknowledge it, but Sakura had a terrible temper, and in the current day and age, where people with Master's degrees were flipping burgers, she was happy to get any job she could.

Working as Itachi's secretary, though at times felt degrading, was something that could keep food on the table.

He was a good man, she could tell, and he had given her the job based only on Sasuke's word. There had been no exclusive interviews, no degrading urinalysis tests, and no competition. It had been so simple, getting the job at the company her best friend's brother owned, and Sakura had wondered why she had never considered it before then.

Sasuke had given her one word of council after telling her she had been accepted as Itachi's new clerk. She was to act utterly professional, and do best to not wear her heart on her sleeve. Sakura heard to stories of why Itachi always had such difficulty maintaining a secretary, and on the first day of the job, she was quick to figure why.

The man was practically a god.

To deny that she found the man attractive would be a big, fat lie. He was the type of man that just screamed sex appeal, and though she had never been desperate for a man before, and had a hard time imagining how a woman would go about seducing such a man, she could at least see why each of her proceeders had been fired.

He was, indeed, quite the temptation. This was the revered older brother of one of her closest friends, however. Sasuke respected Itachi more than anyone she was aware of, even if he would never own to it. She would never take the chance of ruining her friendship with Sasuke, to feed her own selfish curiosity. So, from the very first day of working for Uchiha Itachi, she had done her damned best to leave a good impression.

It was to her utter bewilderment and shock when, after the three week mark, it was her employer that had started to show a disturbing fascination in her. Yes, it had been scary to think Itachi was attracted to her, when from the start, she had decided to ignore whatever natural reaction she could have to him. He was making it so hard to do that.

Somehow, she had managed to hold herself back. How long she could last though, before he cracked, and dragged her into the depths of his office to devour her. God knew she would be unable to resist him, should he choose to demanding something of her. Her only hope was that, as she had yet to show any of her feelings, he would be discouraged from acting on impulse. She did not want to be ungrateful to Sasuke now, by doing such beautiful, unpardonable things with his brother, when he had been the one to land her the job.

She sat dutifully at her desk, awaiting the arrival of her boss. It had felt like but a few moments before Itachi had walked into the department, and she smiled. It was the same kind, yet dispassionate smile she gave him every morning. If only she knew how frustrating Itachi found that little smile, because every day, no matter how stressed she looked, how happy she looked, how sad she looked, it was all indistinguishable.

So, he gave his slight nod, his eyes only lingering on the gentle curve of her hips for a moment, before he disappeared into his office. Sighing as he flopped his suit jacket over his executive-sized desk chair, Itachi went to look out of the window taking up the farthest wall. Tiredly, he watched as cars flew by below on the city streets, people crawling below like ants.

He was done waiting. He did not care anymore what it took, but he was going to make Sakura his. That unperturbed smile of hers had pushed him to the edge, and now, she was going to pay for tormenting him so.

As she did every morning, Sakura then entered his office, a steaming cup of fresh coffee in hand. After a sleepless night, his mind full of thoughts surrounding the oblivious woman, he truly did need a caffeine boost. What he wanted, however, was something else entirely. So, without a word, he took the mug, taking a sip of the smooth, subtly sweet coffee, before turning to her.

She had been on her way back to her own station, when she heard that alluring, velvety voice beckon her. "_Sakura._" She could not recall any time he had ever called her by her given name before, and for him to use it with such familiarity sent shivers down her spine. He had never used that tone with her before, and it had her frozen in place.

Sakura recognized it from previous experience. It was so heavy with arousal, and it did such dangerous things to her insides. It took an unbelievable amount of self-control for her to turn back around and face him. What angered her the most out of the situation was not that he was tantalizing every cell in her body, but that he _knew _how adversely he could effect her. And he enjoyed that.

His eyes were darkened even more than she thought possible. Oh yes, he knew precisely what even his voice was capable of, and her reaction to him was priceless. There would be no denying now that she was not really indifferent to him. It would be very soon, when she bended to him, and they both recognized it.

A surge of masculine pride shot through him, because it was true. No woman could ever resist him, and this applied to Sakura as well. For once, he did not damn this fact, because it meant he would get her. Short flashes of her propped onto his desk, that innocent blouse of hers opened and wonderful, pale skin revealed beneath.

What would it take to get her there? Itachi mused.

She walked back to him, trying to train her emotions back inside, because Sasuke had warned her about showing his brother too much of how she felt. She did the worst thing she could have possibly done. Sakura gave him her usual, calm smile, unaware of how that would affect him.

Generally, Itachi was a very patient person, and could keep control of himself, even when being bated. He was a business man, that was his job. This woman, however, could bring the worst from him. He smirked to himself, the devil within him cackling at her vulnerability.

"Is there something you need, Uchiha-sama?" She asked softly. A million responses ran through his mind, most of them being sexual innuendos that would make her flush with embarrassment. Instead of answering, however, he walked past her, siting at his desk, crossing his arms over his chest, giving her a sultry look through long, raven bangs.

He signaled her forward with a finger, and Sakura found herself walking towards him, against her own good will and judgement. He was smirking like a madman, and as soon as she had gotten within his reach, he had grabbed her wrist, and gently pressed his thin lips to her delicate pulse. It jumped upon contact, and that devilish, devious grin of his widened, his dark eyes thinning.

"Do you have any idea what I want to do to you, _Sakura?" _He purred deeply. The shudder of pleasure that her body shook with did not go unnoticed by Itachi.

This was not right, and Sakura knew that she would not last another moment if she stayed. She wanted to throw herself over her, and let him devour her with desire. She did the logical thing, and ripped her wrist from his possessive hold, running from his very office to save herself.

Itachi watched with aggravation as Sakura ran from his office, and tore through the neighborhood of cubicles. He knew he could not follow her now, when she was in such emotional distress. She would return, Itachi knew she would be unable to resist him now. Sakura simply had to realize what it meant that she was irreversibly his, and she had best do it soon. He only had so much patience, before he would hunt down his prey.

* * *

Sakura charged for the safety of the women's restroom, hurtling open the handicapped stall, and barricading herself inside. She was so confused, so hopeless. Sakura needed help, and at this point, there was only one person she could trust to tell her story to. She flipped open her phone, which she had snatched from her desk as she ran past it, and scrolled through the list of numbers.

Finally, she found what she was looking for. _Yamanaka Ino. _Suppressing the choking sobs that begged to erupt from the back of her throat, she dialed the number to her blond friend. Sniffling quietly, she held the receiver to her ear, listening to the rings, until a peppy, bright voice answered at last.

"_Hello! This is Yamanaka Floral, Ino speaking. How can I help you?"_

A small cry escaped through her lips. "Ino, it's me, Sakura. I need your help with something important. I just...I just don't know what to do anymore."

There was a pause on the other line, and for a moment, Sakura had been afraid that Ino had, for some reason or another, hung up on her. That sharp, obnoxious finally broke through the silence, however. _"Forehead, are you crying?"_

This time, Sakura could not hold it back. She wailed, her hands gripping the cellular phone tightly. She was being pathetic, but she could not help but feel so despairing. When she had initially gotten hired, this had not been how she wanted it to go. Itachi was not supposed turn her into a hot mess at ever word he spoke. He was not supposed to be attracted to her. He was not supposed to attempt to have sex with her in his office. She was not supposed to enjoy any of these things.

"Is there something wrong with me crying, Ino-pig?" Sakura asked back thickly, striving to regain control over herself. "My life is a complete wreck, and I don't know how the hell to fix it! I need you to help me, not make things worse!"Continued Sakura with a loud yell. She heard her friend sigh exasperatedly on the other end.

Sakura had first met Ino when they were in elementary school, and they had been pretty close, until Sasuke had come into the picture during middle school. There had been a short rivalry for his love until they reached high school, and Sakura had become friends with the standoffish boy, and decided he was not as mysterious and romantic as he was in her dreams. Just a proud, loner-kid with a pole shoved up his ass. This discovery had brought the two girls together again.

So, they had gotten back into the habit of sharing everything with each other. Ino owned a small flower shop, and was very content with her life, moving to one man to another. Sakura wanted something more substantial in a relationship, which Ino knew. It made it very hard for the pink-haired girl, because most men were not interested in being held down to a solitary woman, when they could flit from one to the other, no strings attached.

"_Alright, Forehead, spill everything. I want to know every last detail of what happened. Is this about a man?" _

Sakura hated how predictable she was, but did not deny it. All of her problems originated from a man, after all. "You remember how I got a job as a secretary for Sasuke's older brother, right?" She started cautiously. Ino responded in just the way she could have expected.

The blond squealed excitedly into her phone, making Sakura wince from the unnecessary volume. _"Oh, my god, Sakura! He is so damn fine! Don't tell me you got fired for a failed seduction like everyone else! You said you weren't even interested!"_

"No! I'm not stupid, Ino-pig!" Sakura shouted back in a knee-jerk reaction to the unjust accusation. She growled in an attempt to calm herself, but failed miserably. "It is the complete opposite. _He _is the one trying to seduce _me _for the past month practically, and I can't handle it anymore!"

Again, it was utterly silent on the line for what felt to be a lifetime, before Ino retorted in anger. _"What the hell are you thinking, Forehead? Uchiha Itachi has to be one of the sexiest men alive, and all the women in the world he could pick, he chose you! Why the hell aren't you in his office, getting fucked into oblivion? Who knows if you'll ever get such a wonderful opportunity!" _The blond woman screeched into the phone.

Sakura went bright red at the thought. She was quiet for a moment, listening as Ino apologized to a distraught customer for her inappropriate language. Everything was awkwardly hushed, until the speechless Sakura finally regained composure over herself, and her temper had calmed.

"Ino-pig, you don't understand. Even if I wanted to, this is Sasuke's older brother. I can't do that. What if he found out? It would be the end of our camaraderie, and I'm not prepared to risk a few good fucks for one of my best friends."

"_Do you want to, Forehead?" _Ino asked quietly. _"Have you considered your own happiness in this situation?"_

It finally struck Sakura. She had not thought about her own feelings on the matter, and she slowly realized, if Sasuke really was her friend, he would be able to understand. Sasuke would forgive her for her own weakness, because that was what friends were for.

"You're right, Ino-pig. I _do _want this with Itachi." Sakura whispered.

Ino laughed into the speaker. _"Well, get moving then! Go find that sexy, sexy man of yours. I'll be expecting all the details later, so it better be good, Forehead!"_

Sakura laughed momentarily with her friend, said her goodbyes, then exited the restroom stall with newly found confidence. She checked her makeup, satisfied to find that it had not smeared with her crying fit, and fluffed up her hair in the mirror. Itachi would have no idea what had even hit him, when she was through.

Smirking as she strode through the department, she dropped her phone off at her office before stepping up to his office door. Breathing in deeply to steady her nerves, Sakura knocked on the hardwood assertively. The few moments before he replied felt like eternity.

"_Come in." _He snarled grumpily. Itachi was in a bad mood, and Sakura knew it was her fault. When she walked in, he had his back to her, his gaze back out of his large window. Itachi did not turn to face her as she approached, and for a moment, she was not sure what she should say. Quickly, however, she decided that actions spoke louder than words.

Tentatively, she reached her arms around him from behind, her slender form melting into his broad back as she brought herself closer. Sighing softly, she kissed his shoulder blade through his crisp, pristine button-down shirt. Dainty hands spread wide, feeling the musculature of his well-built pectorals and abdomen. She felt when he froze in the shock of having someone appear behind him and assault him with affection.

He looked at her from over his shoulder, and understanding flowed through him, his tensed muscles relaxing. Itachi smiled smugly to himself; he had been right after all. She had returned, full prepared to accept him, and whatever came with being the lover of Uchiha Itachi. Apparently, being a good person payed off every once and a while, if _this _was his reward.

Before Sakura had the chance to prepare herself, she had been pulled to his front, and his strong arms had lifted her to his hight. Pressed against the frigid, hard glass of the window pane forty floors above ground level and Itachi's warm, firm body, Sakura latched her legs about his hips in effort to find balance. The liquid heat that collected below her stomach in reaction to feeling him more fully against herself made her gasp softly. Her glance fell to have her thoughts affirmed. He was hard with arousal.

Itachi chuckled darkly when he followed her wary gaze with his own eyes. "Tell me, Sakura, do you really believe you are ready for something like this? You aren't going to run off again, are you?" He growled, his hands finding their resting place on her rounded bottom. She blushed, her eyes shooting back up to his face from his growing erection, and nervously wrapped two arms about his neck.

"I know what I'm doing." She murmured back gently.

That was the only assent he needed before his mouth lowered closing onto hers. Sakura was amazed by how tender the man was, his lips softly seeking her endearment. She responded similarly in nature, her heart clenching in the sort of painful happiness she rarely felt. What started off as sweet and heartfelt, was swift to change into lustful and desperate.

Their breath mingled together into a newly found flavor. Though slightly cautious at first, Sakura knotted her tongue with his the moment his touched tips with hers. Contented mewls and longing, feral grunts were the only sound to be heard in his office, the contenders of these noises too enraptured with each other to realize that it was possible for them to be seen through the large window by other workers in the surrounding office buildings.

Sakura shifted her hips slightly, and they both stilled for a moment, before she did it again, intentionally this time. Itachi knew he was slowly going insane with each movement of her clothed sex against his. That was it, no more waiting, no more pretenses. He lifted her away from the window, haphazardly swiping away the piles of paperwork cluttering his large desk, before placing her down on the clear surface.

His shaking fingers went anxiously through a series of small buttons, while she clumsily undid his red tie. Her unwanted blouse was tossed carelessly to the floor, and he paused for a moment to drink in the sight of her round, stunning breasts. It was just how he had imagined, her butterfly pendant falling between her cleavage in such a way that made him ogle her in hunger.

Her bra was white and lacy, classy to go with her professional look. In the few moments he had taken to appraise her figure, Sakura had slipped thin fingers through each of his buttons, then discarded the garment. Unable to stop himself, he lifted her back slightly, unhooking her bra clasp, and watching with awe as the material fell away, her full breasts free for his admiration.

Curious, his hand reached up for her, a rough thumb padding a pouting, pink nipple, and he watched as it beaded with a combination of his touch and the cool, air-conditioned room. His eyes switched attentively to the twin bud, then flew up to her face. She was watching him, her face a bright pink that matched with her hair. There was no disapproval to be found in her vibrant, green eyes, so, his tongue running over his upper lip, he dipped his head down, closing his mouth around her nipple.

Her heart pounded in her chest, fluttering like a bird as that hot, moist tongue swirled around her perked, blossoming nipple. A man had never done this with her before, and the pleasure was nearly overwhelming. Itachi was hardly the first man she would have sex with, but every man she had been with before him, had hardly spent any time giving her such enjoyment. They had all gone straight for the climax, with very little foreplay beforehand.

Her pleasure had not mattered, after all.

Itachi though, would have to be the first man to ever _make love _to her. The other men had not counted as much, because there had been nothing beautiful about any of those encounters. He was doing this to please her, working to be sure he fulfilled her needs. He cared.

"_Itachi." _She moaned his name softly as his suckling got more insistent. He stilled at the sound of her voice, his eyes hazing over with lust. Lifting his head up, he stared down at the glorious woman in shell-shock incredulity. Confused, she looked back up to him for a sort of explanation.

"Say it again. Say my name, louder." He growled under his breath.

Befuddled, she started to ask back, "What do you mean-

When he harshly snuck his hand beneath her pencil skirt and slipped a long, slender finger behind her panties, and through into her most sacred of places. She hissed quietly, utterly unprepared to be invaded so quickly. Her hips bucked though, accepting the sensation of friction as he pumped his digits in and out of her weeping core.

"_Itachi, _someone will hear us." She breathed. She did not know that the room was sound proof.

In went another finger, and she gasped for air. _"Itachi, _please, don't-

He continued his assault on her. _"Itachi!" _She finally hollered, unable to keep her voice down. Satisfied with his work, Itachi pulled his hand away from her precious womanhood, leaving her whimpering for the lost of friction that had been so pleasing. She rubbed her thighs together, not enjoying his teasing.

Taunting her further, he took the fingers that had previously been used to probe her, and covered with her juices, he stuck them in his mouth one by one, sucking the sweet and spicy liquids coating his digits off. Sakura swallowed dryly, not once releasing the eye-contact she had with him. He was being too cruel, and she would not have it.

Anger overtook her, and she finally blew her fuse. Sitting up on the desk, she pulled his face in with his chin, looking him square in the eye. "Stop fucking around, or I will take this into my hands. Do I make myself clear, Itachi?" She snarled dangerously. Itachi smirked, amused by her proclamation.

"Is that so, _Sakura? _I don't really think that it's necessary." He purred with mirth, tearing her skirt and panties from her body. She squirmed as he leaned into her over the edge of her desk. His own dress pants fell from his narrow hips, pooling at his ankles. He stood for a moment, letting her take in his erection, before guiding her legs apart.

Sakura sucked in sharply at the feel of him as he glided against the inside of her milky thigh. He looked at her for an affirmation, and she nodded giving him silent permission to continue. She gasped as he slowly thrust himself into her center, and he paused for a moment, letting her adjust to his girth, before retracting from within her.

He created a pace for them both, moving at first slowly, before picking up speed at her encouragement. Her moans and cries, consisting of a mix of both pain and pleasure, filled the stagnant air of his office, enticing him to go faster, deeper and harder with each scream.

Sakura had never before felt such hunger for a man, such desire to be loved, and Itachi was very capable of making her feel these things. Every plunge into her tight cavern had her begging for more. She was being blinded with a pleasure she had not experienced before Itachi, it's white, hot light causing her to lose all thought.

Itachi was all she could think about. The way he was able to make her heart beat, her lungs gasp for air, her lips part for his desperate kisses. She wanted for these moments to last forever, for him to make love to her for the rest of eternity. She realized that this one time would never be enough, not that she had ever thought the opposite.

His breath was heavy and heated against her skin, the perspiration collected on their joint bodies making movement slick and marvelous. The subtle sound of skin slapping skin as their hips collided again and again and again became louder as time froze around them. He was not ready to be finished with her yet, but he knew she was near reaching her peak. Her voice was growing more shrill with each thrust, his hard cock nearly reaching her cervix.

It was too much for her, because moments later, she let out one last wail, signaling her climaxing orgasm. He grunted, burning pleasure forcing the momentary loss of his senses in his body as her walls clamped down tightly on his thick length, milking him for all he was worth. Itachi spewed his hot, sticky seed within her center, his release filling her to the brim.

Sakura sighed softly, fully sated from their strenuous lovemaking, only whimpering slightly when he exited her, limp after releasing into her. He was just as satisfied with the turn of events, collapsing into his executive chair with exhaustion, tugging the naked woman still catching her breath on his desk, into his lap. She curled up with him comfortably, smiling to herself, and accepting his sweet, affectionate kisses.

This was something she could certainly get used to. And she told him as much.

Itachi laughed quietly, agreeing wholeheartedly.

* * *

**AN: Yup, there's another one-shot for EVIL. This was dedicated to one of my lovely readers, Akatsuki Sakura Uchiha. This was the first request I have ever taken, and if you have any ideas that you would like to see in EVIL, leave it in your review, or send me a PM.**

**Keep in mind, just because you request me to write something, does not mean I actually will. I have to be inspired by it. And this fic is not really my priority, so it may be a while before it gets written. If this doesn't bother you, then feel free to leave a request!**


	7. ILY, BFF

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. And I doubt I ever will.**

**This was written for**_** AnimaniacXOX**_**. I hope this was something you were looking for.**

**

* * *

**

Sakura sighed. It truly was a hopeless case. How could she ever do the one thing a girl should never do? He had to be her best friend, and yet, she had fallen for him. Hard. Sakura loved him, she knew she did, but he could never feel the same for her as she did for him.

He probably would never see her as more than a friend, and Sakura doubted he would be interested in a kunoichi as lacking in skill as she was. He was more likely to be attracted to a civilian woman, with long, product-treated hair, alluring lips and eyes, full hips and curvaceous legs, the sort that would not fall over from the weight of carrying a child within her, like she would. She had none of these features, so it was foolish to even dream about him considering her as more than she already was to him. She was skinny, and a tad short, and even though she was nineteen, she felt as if she had the chest of a ten year old boy.

She had nothing for him to be attracted to besides her oversized brain. Sakura was smart, and knew him better than anyone else, but it was sure to never be enough for anyone, least of all, him. There were few secrets between them, and that was something she was glad for, but sometimes, she wished they were not even friends. Sakura certainly would never have come to love him, if she had never seen his true character.

He had a cold demeanor, contrasting greatly with her bubbly attitude and bright smiles. He was socially awkward, and sometimes difficult to speak with, the polar opposite of her, because she knew _everyone, _and thrived off the friendships she made. He was the most powerful man she knew, and though at times, she felt weak in comparison, she knew he would never judge her for it. She loved him with all of her being, but she was just the friend that happened to be a girl.

She had to be the only girl in the entire village who, when she saw him, did _not _scream and squeal in delight. She was not a fangirl, nor would she ever be one. Sakura detested each of those hopeless, pathetic girls as much as he did, and made a point to be nothing like them. Part of the reason she was so afraid of her affections being made known was because of how violently he had rejected each of them. Though she wanted to trust him, Sakura would not put it past him to discard her just as harshly as he had the last girl to confess.

The thing was, she was nothing like _them. _ She knew nearly everything about him. He had to be the kindest, most thoughtful person she knew. He secretly had a sweet-tooth, and his parents still had not figured it out. When he was really stressed about something, he liked to train alone, and then meditate amongst the destruction he had caused. Despite being an ANBU captain from the tender age of thirteen, he was not fond of violence, and tended to avoid confrontations. Sometimes, when he killed, he wanted another person there to comfort him in the aftermath.

Those fangirls of his, however, had no idea who he really was. They only saw him as the powerful, handsome ANBU captain, the Uchiha clan heir. She saw him as her best friend, the person she loved most, as a living, breathing man, who was just as capable of emotions as the next human being. She just wondered if he was capable of feeling the same things for her as she did for him.

So, she hid her affections the best she could, smiling when she was happy, yelling when she was angry, and crying when she was sad, as if everything was completely normal. He never seemed to make sense of how she felt, because he would have asked her about it. As screwed up as it was then, it would be ten times worse if he knew the strength of her attachment.

These were the sacrifices necessary for falling in love with Uchiha Itachi, and Sakura knew she had to come to terms with the pain she felt at the moment, or she would never survive when he finally decided to settle down with a woman and raise a family of his own, as his clan was so fervently pushing for. Because it could never be her that he chose. She was just the best friend.

* * *

Itachi sighed. This was certainly how the mighty fell, because fallen, he has. Out of all the women in Konoha, of all the possible matches his clan had attempted to arrange for him, it had to be _her. _It felt so wrong, yet at the same time, so right, that he had come to love the woman he considered to be his best friend.

She had no confidence in herself, which he did not like, but at the same time, whenever they sparred (which was often), there was always this certain gleam in her eyes that screamed defiance. He was obsessed with that special look, because he knew he was the only one who was allowed to see it on her. It was one of the many things they shared, and he would not stand for anyone else seeing it on her.

This was not the only case in which Itachi felt himself spark with fury in his jealousy. Sure, she had to be one of the most popular, and kind kunoichi in the village, but did every one of those _dogs _have to drool after her everywhere she went? She may have teased him for his fangirls, but it was nothing compared to the suitors she had. She was so damn nice, too, that she had no idea the sort of men she was attracting to herself.

The problem with them was, she saw them as each her friend, not a clue that all the wanted was to get into her pants. She was so sweetly ignorant, she could not tell when a man was ogling at her breasts, or staring at that wonderful behind of hers. Instead, she wore those short skirts and boots, tight clothing that left hardly anything to the imagination. At least with his fangirls, he could tell who were friend or foe. She just kept reeling them in, though, oblivious to it all.

What was worse, whenever she would crack open that red vest she was always wearing after an especially invigorating training session, he would be salivating after her as well, just like the rest of those _dogs._ The way he could see every movement of her muscle as she stretched and groaned after their spars made matters worse. He was a man, and he could not help but be turned on by her virginal purity. She had not a clue what she could do to his body, and he made sure it stayed that way.

She had already told him she was a virgin, almost a year previous. He was sure that had not changed since then, and he remembered what he had told her about it even if it had been a while back. She had been concerned, feeling childish that she had not lost her virginity by the age of eighteen, and had told him as much. In all honesty, he had told her there was nothing she had to be worried about.

Now, every time he thought back to that conversation, it made him wonder how it would feel to be the man who deflowered the delectable woman. Such thoughts were so perverse, he tried not to focus on them, but sometimes, when he was in the solitary darkness of his own room, he would let his mind wander back to the subject, and he found himself wanting it. He wanted to be the first man to make her feel such things, but surely it was forbidden. All she saw him as was a friend.

Besides, Itachi was near-certain she was already interested in someone else. Occasionally, when she thought he was not looking, or did not notice, he would see her sigh, gazing longingly at nothing in particular. He was not a fool. He knew the signs of a woman pining when he saw it. It was very clear that man she was so engrossed with was not him; otherwise, she would not have done such a poor job of hiding it from him.

It frustrated him, that she could look past him so easily and think about someone else, even in his presence. Whoever he was, he was probably not a shinobi. Itachi was not a perfect man, and they both knew it. He was a ruthless killer, as was any other shinobi worth their salt. He was aware how much she disliked violence, and so whoever she had fallen for, they could not be a murderer like him.

So, Itachi watched her, waiting for the news of her blooming love with some unworthy, helpless civilian, all the while holding back the raging, passionate love he felt for her. One day, she would give up her life of a kunoichi, marry a weak, spineless man to carry his weak, spineless children, and Itachi would have to suffer through it. Accept it, even, never having the satisfaction of seeing her heavy with _his _child.

He was paying dearly for falling in love with Konoha's sweetheart, but as long as she was there, he could never leave, nor forsake her. Though Haruno Sakura could never possibly be his, he would always be there, to hold her when her heart broke, and celebrate when she won the affections of whatever man she cared for. He was, after all, just the best friend.

* * *

There it was, Itachi huffed in annoyance. She was _sighing _again, undoubtedly as she thought about her darling, civilian lover. He could not stand the thought that Sakura was daydreaming about him _again, _but there was no stopping it.

_No. _He could not believe that. Surely there was something he could do about the problem he now faced. Itachi was certain she could never reject him, if he confessed his feelings, but the thought of it was...discouraging. In the off-chance that Sakura did not accept him, she was the sort to put him down lightly. Their friendship could hang in the balance, if he admitted his feelings for her, but as each day passed, and she fell for that civilian more and more, he knew what they with each other was at risk anyway.

Sakura swept her eyes over him for the third time in ten minutes, and as always, he had not a clue. He smelled especially good today, not that she had to guts to tell him so. They were sitting in a quaint, out of the way dango shop, a place where they had become regulars to, since it was their joint favorite. She watched, somewhat confused, as he chewed thoughtfully on his Mitarashi dango, blissfully unaware of her current musings.

The way his eyebrows knit together with the depth of his contemplations made her stomach flutter. If he was aware of how just that expression of his made her feel, he would make a point to avoid her. Subconsciously, he licked his lips clean of the sweet, sticky Mitarashi sauce, making her mouth water. She wanted to just reach over and kiss him, as simple as that, but her trusted logic prevailed over her desires. So, she watched on, torturing herself like the masochist she was.

Itachi silently glanced at her again, the way she bit her lip not going unnoticed by him. He began to seriously weigh his options in the current situation. The clan _was _trying to push him into marrying, and if they knew he had found a woman he wished to court, they were likely to ease off his back a little. Itachi was sure they could never object to Sakura, considering she was the only woman he would ever be completely in love with. To add to that, she was the apprentice of the Godaime Hokage, a notable accomplishment.

Still, what would he even say to her? _I love you, so let's get married and have lot of little, pink-haired Uchiha-babies. _That was not going to cut it. All he would gain from that was her assumption that he was under the influence of alcohol, drugs, or a dangerous combination of them both. It would seem much too insane and surreal to her, considering his usually very calm and aloof facade.

Perhaps he should ignore this completely, and seclude himself from her instead of bothering. They were best friends, so surely it had to be taboo for them to enter a romantic relationship. She considered Sasuke, his solitary sibling, to be like a brother. If they were ever together, she could very easily see it as incest. Yet, his heart yearned for her. He knew he could never leave her, because inwardly, it would feel as if a half of him, a half he had come to rely on being there, was gone.

"Hey, Itachi, are you okay?" Her warm tone broke him out of his reverie. He looked up from the empty plate he had been glaring at, and met her eyes. She was anxious about something, though he was uncertain to what, until her gaze fell to his right hand, where he had been gripping his teacup so tightly it was starting to crack under pressure.

Slowly, he breathed in, then exhaled, trying to regain some peace of mind.

"Of course I am." He replied, clearly not in a good mood, as he set the cup down. Sakura frowned, not sure what to make of his bad attitude. It was as if he was trying to hide something from her. The idea of it hurt, but Sakura knew she was hardly any better than him. She was the stupid one who fell in love with the wrong person, and now she was terrified of him learning about it.

Sakura let out a breath of air she had not realized she was holding in. "Are you sure?" She asked quietly, observing his miffed expression. He had been acting perfectly fine earlier, so what had set off his temper? Was she keeping him from being with someone else? Dread washed over her, the revelation of this shocking. It made sense, of course, that he would want to spend his time with someone more worthwhile, someone who was a potential bride.

"You worry too much." He muttered in response instead, not liking the horrified look on her face, but not knowing how to fix it either. He swore, for a moment, that she looked as if she were about to cry, but the expression disappeared behind a blank, trained mask that she had never shown him before.

"I'm sorry, Itachi. I have to go." She murmured, standing up, then putting down the money for her treats, before running off as quickly as humanly possible. Itachi stared after her retreating back, baffled by her change in moods. Obviously, there was somewhere she would much rather be then there, with him.

Sakura did not, _would not, _stop until she was within the safety of her own apartment. The moment the door had shut, the moment her legs failed and she fell to her knees, the moment her hands reached up to cover her face, she broke. Fragments of her life, everything that had mattered, that had been worth living for, had shattered in her face. Itachi was, as she had always dreaded, with another woman, and there was nothing left for her to do but salvage the relationship. He was never coming back.

She cried, never finding any relief alone. He had always been there to comfort her, but now that he was not, the world seemed that much bigger, that much crueler. Sakura had cried for so long that she fell into a fitful slumber, slumped into a pitiful heap on a mess of white sheets and pillows. Never before had she felt so utterly lost, and she was so sure, as exhaustion overtook her, that she would never be found.

* * *

Slowly, Sakura stirred. Her eyes burned from her spilt tears and her body sore from the unusual position she had fallen asleep in. Sighing, and attempting to not start pitying herself, Sakura stretched, her muscles moaning in protest at every movement. She stood, steadying herself before heading right for the bathroom. Sakura stared in disbelief at her reflexion in the mirror, unable to comprehend how far she had dwindled from what she had been, all in the span of a night.

Almost suddenly, a surge of anger and frustration coursed through her veins. It was his fault, for her becoming _this. _Itachi was to blame; him and his civilian girlfriend, whoever she was. Fury felt much better than the depression that had hung over her head the night previous. Her eyebrows crossed, and energy she had not had moments before appeared. She had to do something to rid herself of this irritation, she had to move.

Sakura had always trained with Itachi, because apparently, that was what best friends did together, but she could not do that now. If she got anywhere near him, she was likely to murder the man, even if he certainly deserved it. It would feel strange to train on her own, but now that she officially _had _no best friend, she supposed she would have to get used to it.

* * *

Itachi had not been able to get any sleep throughout the night, no thanks to Sakura, and her running off so quickly. Having thought about it the entire night, he had made what could be the most important decision of his life. He could not stand the thought of any other man with _his _Sakura, so there was only one thing to do to prevent it. She would think he was insane, but he was going to ask for her hand in marriage, and all that mattered to him now was that she accepted his offer.

Even if she did not love him then, the knew she could learn to love him, just as he had her. They could be very happy together, he knew it. If she gave him a chance, just one, little chance, he knew he could make her the happiest woman alive. All he needed was that chance, if she was willing. He may have been just the best friend, but he knew her better than anyone.

So, with nothing real to lose anymore, Itachi got up and left the compound immediately. He began to walk in the direction of her small apartment, having to pass the training grounds on his way, when he paused. The earth quaked beneath his feet, and unless the Hokage had decided to get up early for once, he was sure Sakura was the cause of it. Clearly, based on the shakes going through the village, she was not in the best of moods.

On instinct, Itachi leaped into the trees surrounding the grounds, ignoring the small pang of sadness that she had gone training without him. It was on these grounds that they had become the best of friends. She had, as a young academy student, stumbled into his special training area, beaten and crying. When she asked, after explaining her issues with bullies, if he could teach her to fight, he could not deny her. Thus, their friendship had been born.

Cautiously, Itachi crept closer, near enough to her to see that she was not alone, as he had suspected originally. He quickly realized though, that it was clones she was dueling with. Clones that looked exactly like him. Clones that, if they were people, would have been in various states of pain and unconsciousness.

He watched as she pulled an arm back, yelling incoherently, and acted before she could punch the clone (that looked like him!) out of existence. Itachi hopped down from the tree branch he had been spying in, and wrapped his long, slender fingers around her dainty wrist, effectively stopping her. Pink strands of hair whipped about, trying to keep up with her has her head turned. It then came to Itachi's attention that her eyes were puffy and red, as if she had been crying.

Sakura had been crying? Why had she not sought him out, if she needed comfort? Now that he thought of it, everything seemed so strange. At first, it had not seemed so unusual that her clones had taken his form, considering the fact he was one of the few people she had ever trained under. However, she had never shown such an intent to kill while sparring with him. Something had to be up.

Sakura froze, not sure what to do. He was never supposed to show up, and then give her that look that made her insides melt. That damned look should have been outlawed for what it was capable of doing to her. Tears sprung from her eyes, because she understood that no matter how angry she ever became, she could never _not _love him. It was so unfair, what he was doing, and it only got worse when he tilted her head upwards to face him, and gently wiped away her tears with the calloused pads of his thumbs.

Figuring that, at this point, he had nothing more to lose, Itachi was blunt with her. He told her precisely how he felt, and what he wanted from her. Though his worlds came out so quickly that it sounded like a garble of meaningless syllables, Sakura understood him completely.

_Sakura, I love you. Become my wife._

A loud, choked sob tore through her throat, and she burrowed her head into the crook of his neck. Itachi was at a complete loss. There was an entire list of things he had expected her to do, laugh at him being on the top, but utterly breaking down had not been one of them. He was uncertain of what it even meant.

"Itachi, do you have any idea what you have done to me? Do you have a clue why I'm here, angrily killing off clones that look like you?" She croaked thickly through a shaky sigh. Itachi honestly did not. Thought he was under the impression that telling Sakura as much would not please her. After no response came, she continued.

"So, what happened? Did your little civilian lover refuse to marry you?" She snapped, pushing him back to glare at him. He was stunned into silence. "The clan really must be desperate for an heir, if you're asking someone like me to be your bride. Or is this just so you can get them off your back?" She snarled. His eyes were wide at her accusations.

"Civilian lover?" He whispered back darkly. "The clan?" Itachi continued in disbelief, his voice gaining volume. "You think I would propose to you for reasons as pathetic as these?" He asked rhetorically. "That's rich, coming from you. I was losing you to some pitiful civilian man, and you never had the stomach to tell me about it. Did you think I would go down without a fight?"

"What civilian man?" She asked furiously, her entire form shaking.

Itachi glared down at her. "Oh, you know _exactly _who I'm talking about, Sakura. The one you were running off to so anxiously yesterday? I'm no fool, and I never lose something that's mine."

"There was no one for me to run to!" She shouted, her voice shrill. "I was running from _you, _because I couldn't stand to be around a man who was obviously in love with someone else!"

"There is no one else."

"Then why would you ever ask me, if not on the rebound?" She cried, hugging herself.

"Because I love you."

Silence filled the clearing that made up the training grounds as she stared up at him.

"But, why would you ever love someone like me?" She asked weakly. He gave her a look that seemed to ask in return why he would not ever love someone like her.

"Then yesterday, when I ran away to cry over losing the man I loved, it was for nothing?"

"You love me."

It had not been a question, but rather, a statement. It seemed to be the only thing he had processed from what she had said to him. She smiled. He always _had _had selective hearing.

"Yes."

Warmth spread through her limbs as she uttered the word, unashamed of how she felt. He smiled back awkwardly, in that same way he always did. Itachi could no longer hold himself back, and he reached for her, softly pressing his lips to her red, plump ones. Sakura did not reject the show of affection, and curled herself into his warm body, her hands clenching onto the front of his navy blue shirt, gripping tightly to be sure he did not disappear, that he was not just a wonderful dream.

His lips were tender against hers at first, apologizing for the misunderstanding, and clarifying the depth of his devotion to her. She returned it wholeheartedly, her mouth gliding along his smoothly in atonement, before his actions became more forceful, and the overload of pleasure left her unable to even think, let alone react. She allowed him to dominate her, not knowing what else she could possibly do.

An unfamiliar, liquid heat boiled below her stomach as his large hands explored the dips and curves of her body. Desperately, she searched her mind for a proper word to describe how she felt right then. A voice she had not heard since being a genin, that of her inner persona, screamed one thing at her, defining the beautiful, agonizing sensation. _Arousal. _At that very moment, as if it had been preordained, Itachi's glorious mouth opened, closing around the swelling flesh of her lower lip.

She gasped in surprise, both from his action and her realization. Itachi grunted, a deep, masculine, guttural sound that brought a wave of pleasured shutters crashing over her. With her inexperience, everything felt so amazingly new, every touch over sensitized. New, curious thoughts entered her mind, but left just as quickly when his hot, wet tongue slid into her mouth alongside hers.

At first, much to her bewilderment, he only explored around her mouth, reaching the roof of her moist cavern, then sliding over each of her teeth, before she realized what he was trying to do. Coax her into acting with him. Tentatively, her hooded eyes lifted to gaze up at his. The molten crimson of his sharingan stared down at her lazily, appreciation seeping from him.

So, she had nervously touched the tip of her tongue to his, a jolt of untold pleasure shocking every nerve in her body. She had to have more.

Itachi observed with satisfaction as his delectable partner cinched closer to him, mewling into his heated mouth as he devoured her. Slowly, his hands slid down her back, not stopping until they rested over her rounded bottom. This did not bother her too much, until his long, artisan fingers spread out to get a better hold of her, and squeezed. Much to his amusement, she squealed, and embarrassed, she pulled away, almost in a daze.

Itachi smirked down at her. "So, Sakura, do you have an answer for me? Will you become my lawful, wedded wife?" He asked, his voice husky as he leaned in to breath the question in her ear. She shivered against him involuntarily, and his expression turned even more smug, but it was not the answer he had been looking for.

Sakura blushed, uncertain of what to tell him. His breathing was labored, as was expected from a heavily aroused male. Not that she really needed that as an indication; she could already feel his manhood pressed against her stomach, hot and hard and ready to bury itself into her most precious of places. How could she be sure of anything when he had that wonderful, heated distraction crushed into her? It could have been his erection talking.

So, she voiced her concerns. "Itachi, is this what you want? Or is it just your hormones talking?" She murmured back at him. Startling her, he lifted her up, and wrapped her legs about his hips.

Sakura watched as his eyes darkened into a deep, burning maroon, and she wondered why she had ever questioned him. "Worried, are we, Sakura?" He asked, his tongue curling over her name in a way she was certain had to be illegal. "Then why don't we take care of _this," _he rolled his hips against hers for emphasis, "and I will assure you of how much I admire and love you." He purred. Her only response was a long, throaty groan, which he took as an affirmative.

Honestly, when he said things like that, Sakura had no idea what to even say. This was her best friend, so she trusted him more than anyone else she knew. He would be good to her, because he cared, and she could not deny it. The thought of continuing whatever this was, was a very pleasing one.

He did not wait for her to voice her answer, not that he needed to. Itachi closed his lips around the lobe of her ear, nibbling there for a moment, before whispering, "Sakura, I'm going to turn this into a little game." His voice sounded foreignly dangerous, and she had to hold back her quiet moans. "You are going to run as fast as you can, and I will chase you. If you manage to get home before I catch you, I will do anything you demand me to. If I _do _catch you, we will do things my way. Agreed?"

There was no point in disagreeing with him now. She knew this was a battle she could never possibly win, but if he wanted to play games, then she was up for it. A coy smile on her face, she nodded her head to show her understanding.

"Good." He mumbled into her hair, releasing her a moment later. Sakura did not wait, she did not think. She ran as if her life depended on it.

She was not yet sure if this was what she wanted, what she needed, and this worry propelled her forward. She loved Itachi, yes, but she did not want much to change between them. Marriage was a complicated matter, and she did not want it to alter the relationship they now shared. She just wanted everything from him, more than what he already gave her. Becoming his wife could very easily give her this opportunity.

Itachi licked his lips as he watched his prey run into the distance. He had given her a head start, so she could let herself think that she was capable of wining. There was no chance of her escaping completely though, and so, after thirty-seconds had passed, he followed after her. He was a deadly predator, and he did not let his meal get away. She, of course, would already be aware of his competitive, possessive nature.

It did not take long for him to catch up to her, and as he ran behind her, he leaned into her ear to hiss, "You won't get away with this level of speed."

His presence had surprised her, and she had jumped up, startled, but she managed to react quickly. She channeled chakra into the soles of her feet, picking up speed as she continued to run, determined to beat him. He smirked. Even with the chakra, she was nowhere near to being fast enough. He waited though, patient for the perfect moment to pounce, to capture his delicious prey.

It was not until they were running through the heart of konoha, and were surrounded by throngs of people, both civilian and shinobi, that he put their little game to an end. He wanted them all to know just who Sakura belonged to, and so, he wrapped a sturdy arm about her waist, stopping her momentum from pushing her further. Much to his entertainment, she yelped at the sudden capture, and struggled for a moment, hoping to still win.

He chuckled into her ear though, and she knew, she was not get away. He had won, as always. She looked around them to find they were being stared at by the crowds surrounding the village center. To her astonishment, he threw her over his shoulder calmly, as if she weighed no more than a child, and continued in the direction of her flat in a casual, steady pace.

* * *

By the time they reached her apartment, ten minutes later, Sakura was sure that rumors of them were already circulating. Itachi did nothing more but snicker a few times on the way, and she could say not a word, she was so abashed. A small group of curious onlookers had taken to following them, most of them made up of his hopeless fangirls and a few of her numerous suitors. Clearly, they had not taken the hint by his little display.

He opened the door, then turned to the stalkers they had collected, and smirked. "Excuse us, but my _fiancee_ and I have some _business _to take care of. Do you mind?"

Not waiting to gage their reactions, he then entered the house, closing the door behind himself and locking it with a resounding _click. _He blew through the hallway impatiently, then reached her bedroom, throwing open the door and walking inside, Sakura still over his shoulder.

"Now," he said, placing her down delicately on the small bed, "what is it that has you so concerned about marrying me?"

Sakura blushed, wondering the same thing herself. Every cell in her body longed for him, but at the same time, it felt like she had gotten a gift that was not meant for her. "I want for you to propose to me properly. I don't want to much to change between us. I don't need someone to treat me like a child, as some husbands do. I want you to give me everything, and I will return it."

The look in his eyes warmed visibly, and he got to his knees. "I think that can be arranged easily." He replied softy, reaching into a pocket to pull out a small, black box. His mother had been shocked when he had asked her for the family ring, but had been glad he had found someone to propose to, once he had explained the situation more fully.

"Will you, Haruno Sakura, become my wife? Will you love me as I love you? Will you live happily ever after with me? Carry my child? Grow old with me?" He whispered in earnest.

Sakura smiled. Yes, she would.

A diamond ring now resting on her finger, Itachi settled against her, satisfied with himself. Last night, he would never have dreamed that Sakura would truly accept him, that all of their problems had been based on false assumptions. She sighed against his lips as he dipped down to capture them again, "You know, Itachi, I'm still a virgin." She said with a smirk.

He paused for a moment, before continuing. "Do you want me to change that?" He asked his hands grasping her hips. She looked up at him, and did not say a word. That alone was an answer. Lips met in a crazed frenzy, bodies colliding, and not getting nearly close enough. Her voice, cracking with her groans of pleasure, sounded in the room as he lapped at her pulse, her heartbeat jumping with enthusiasm.

It was not long before his navy blue shirt was tossed across the room, her red vest following after it quickly. This had not been the first time Sakura had seen him shirtless, but it was different this time. She did not feel bad for drinking in the beautiful sight of his pale, muscular chest and abs, and she reached her hands to press them flat to his stomach. His muscles quivered under her careful touch, and he watched her through lust-hazed eyes.

The self-conscious girl never had realized what she really had. Her body was so perfect, with pristine, fair skin, a flat stomach, slender hips and full breasts. How she had become so worried about her body, he had no idea, but she had nothing to be concerned about, least of all from him. He had seen those curves fill out, her lips turn red, her hair shiny and bubblegum pink. When he had first met her, everything had been faded and sickly weak. He had seen her become a woman, and he loved who she was.

She looked nervous as his hands reach behind to unclasp her bra, but he did not allow her to be any longer. Kissing her throat, then lowering his lips slowly down as the lacy fabric fell away. A pair of pouting, pink nipples stared up at him, begging for him. Resistance all forgotten, his lips parted, his tongue running over his teeth before fastening around a small bud, earning a cry of delight from his little lover. It beaded in his mouth, unused to the sensation of being suckled.

His other hand reached up to mold her lonely breast, fondling it until it was a perfect pearl, like its sister. Her breath, quick and heated, stuck to his skin in a way that made him desperate. He could not wait for this much more. He sat up, tugging down his pants, tearing them from his very body, and carelessly dropping them to the floor. Sakura gaped at him for a moment, as long as he allowed her to, before he was pressed against her again.

Sakura suddenly did not want to feel so covered. She wanted him to be quicker, to strip her and take her. She whimpered as she felt his free cock against her clothed, inner thigh, begging him with her eyes to hurry. He was taunting her though, fingers tracing over the seems of her skirt and spandex shorts. Itachi froze for a moment, finding another layer missing.

"You did not put any underwear on." He stated, his voice gruff with arousal. She had become just that much more delectable. Sakura blushed though, anxious for him to extinguish the fire he had ignited in her. She clenched her legs around his hips, a soft hiss escaping though his thin, moist, devilish lips.

It was the only encouragement he needed. Her skirt and shorts followed after the clothes he had removed earlier, finding their own homes on the cluttered floor. The spicy scent of her arousal hit him in a thick wave, her womanhood protected by a small thatch of curly, pink hairs. He could see the liquids of her pure body drenching her core, fully prepared for him to enter. This was not the first time he had joined a woman, but he had never felt such anticipation before.

Sakura shuddered and gulped for air as his thick length slid along the inside of her milky thigh. She felt the tip of his erection nudge her opening, as if testing the water before diving in. Sakura felt the air get knocked out of her when he smoothly thrust in completely, his girth tearing through flesh. Itachi grunted quietly, the wet walls of her core squeezing around him so tightly he found it hard to breath.

Slowly though, he retreated, soothing her when she whimpered in pain. They gasped together as he forced himself back through the folds of moist, pink flesh, her from the throbbing pain, him from how hard she was clamping down on his cock. He wondered for a moment what it would be like, once she actually reached her climax.

Sakura shifted her hips, trying to find a better position for herself to lessen the pain as he slowly thrust in again. Her blunt nails dug into his strong back, keeping her grounded as he entered her again and again. Her gasps of shock and discomfort were eventually replaced by her moans of pleasure, and then screams of thrill and delight. It still ached, but as he made love to her as no other man had, a certain desire for more power and speed sent pangs through her limbs.

She urged him to pick up his speed, and he followed her demand dutifully, moving so quickly in and out of her that she felt constantly full with him. He was reaching deeper into her with each collision of their hips, until she was completely filled to the hilt. His breathing heavy and achingly fast along hers fanned her neck. Steadily, Sakura felt herself reaching what she knew was the end.

He was hitting a certain bundle of nerves that sent jolts of pleasure through her system, and with each plunge he made into her center, she felt herself rising, a bright, white light blinding her vision. Itachi knew what was happening, and he gritted his teeth as her walls gripping on his length so tightly he had to clench his eyes shut. She let out one, last wail, falling down from her high. Her orgasm led him into his own, and with a final thrust, he found his own release. A grunt broke free from the back of his throat as he emptied his hot, sticky seed into her cavern, filling her to the brim with his essence.

Exhausted, he only just managed to shift to his side before collapsing. She was panting, gulping for air as the moments past. They remained joined, sharing warmth after the lovemaking. Sighing in contentment, her cool, healing chakra spread from her fingertips, soothing the red skin of his abused back. Fully sated, he smirked sluggishly, brushing the locks of pink hair stuck to her face behind her ear.

Kisses fluttered over her entire body, soft and lazy. Sakura never wanted to leave that wonderful place they both were, basking in after-sex glory.

Lethargic, she let her eyelids slip shut, sighing before pressing her lips to his chest. He hummed softly, not ready to move away from his lover.

A small smile broke across her swollen, bruising lips at a passing thought, a giggle bubbling from her stomach. "I love you, best friend forever."

Itachi chuckled.

* * *

**AN: That takes care of that. Hope it was worth reading. A little longer than most of the EVIL one-shots.**


	8. Playing House

Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever, own Naruto.

* * *

It was not the first time this had happened, though it had gotten so close this time, she wondered if it was a sign. Perhaps she should just give up, if it had not worked out by now. She had been so ready this time, she had already been fully prepared to take responsibility, but as always, it did not end in the way that it was supposed to. It simply must not have meant to be. This conclusion broke her heart.

All she wanted was to be a mother. In the beginning, she had wanted a father figure to be with her as well, but as years added up, and she still remained single, she had decided it was becoming too late for that. At thirty years of age, if she was not already married, chances of it happening now were slim. Most men her age were married, or had no intentions in having their own families. So, she had to give up on that.

Work was demanding, and without a spouse to help her through the trying stages of pregnancy, she did not want to consider a sperm donor. As head of Konoha hospital, she was a busy woman as it was, and having a child would make it even more hectic, so she decided she only had one choice. Adoption.

The child would have no father to look up to, but she would always be there, even if she was the most important person in that hospital. It was her dream, to be a mother, even if there was no man to give her that honor. She haunted every adoption site she set eyes on, putting up advertisements saying she wanted to adopt a newborn. Yet, despite her status, and capability to care for a child, it was rare when anyone contacted her.

She was a single woman, and most wanted their unborn children to have something more stable. While she knew this were true, it was also true that if she _had _a husband, she would not need to adopt a child. For years, she waited, and now, a mother finally came to her in earnest.

Seventeen years of age, Meiko was in no position to care for a child of her own. The girl was hardly out of high school, and already, she was pregnant. Whether it be because of her parents, or her boyfriend, Meiko decided that she could not care for the child. So, she had met with her, and they had come to an agreement. She would be the mother of the unborn child.

_

* * *

_

Smiling to herself, Sakura walked into the room, still filled with disbelief that she was truly going to be a mother. Meiko's childbirth had gone perfectly, without a hitch, and now she would have a beautiful, baby boy. The mother was resting, though seemingly relieved that her pregnancy was over.

Sakura waved to Meiko, who smiled back weakly, but looked down to the side. Sakura frowned for a moment, before deciding it had to be postpartum depression. It was natural, she told herself, closing the door to the room, then sitting on the hospital bed. Meiko bit her lip, and Sakura rested a hand on her foot, smiling at the woman. She would have another doctor check for any other symptoms later.

"How are you feeling, Meiko-san?" Sakura asked, smoothly moving strands of pink hair behind her ear, and out of her face. The girl met her emerald eyes, silver and translucent. Clearly something was wrong, though Sakura was unsure of what that was. Hopefully, Meiko would tell her what was happening, and it was not something too severe.

Tears gathered in Meiko's eyes. "Doctor Haruno, I-" Sakura nodded, urging for the confused, and distressed young woman to continue. Meiko smiled sadly, wiping her eyes to clear her tears. "When I saw you holding that baby, I think it was one of the most beautiful things I had ever seen in my life." She told Sakura, looking away again.

"My mother and father never cared for me," Meiko murmured, her gaze fixed somewhere outside the window. Sakura nodded her head, understanding the pain of having unsupportive parents. That was why she wanted a child of her own so badly, so she could give someone the love and care she never recieved. It was half the reason she had become a doctor to begin with. She was not the only one who, as a child, had felt lonely and unwanted.

"I know how that feels," she replied, staring out of the window as well, memories flooding her mind. There were times when she had not wanted anything to have to do with her parents, after having been ignored, deemed unworthy of attention for so many years. She would never let her adoptive son feel such pains, if it were the last thing she did.

"I never did the right things, Doctor Haruno. I'm not very smart." She whispered, arms reaching up to wrap around her torso. Sakura sighed, having nothing to say to the girl. They had, at one point, been in the same position, but her loneliness had given Sakura determination to make something of herself. Meiko, on the other hand, seemed to have done the opposite, deciding to disappear into the woodwork, to become another face in the crowd, when she could have been so much more. It was her own choices, and Sakura would not say otherwise.

"For once, I want to do the right thing in my life." Meiko continued sadly, turning back to Sakura. She smiled back, her eyes softening.

"I promise I will take good care of your son, Meiko-san. You are doing the smart thing." Sakura told her, still uncertain of what the girl was trying to say.

"I don't know that I am."

Dread rose in Sakura throat. Surely the girl was not implying what she thought she was. There was no way Meiko could want her son now, after deciding from the beginning she could never take care of a child. She _had _to know that she was in no position to bring up a child, when she had no job, no education, and no one to help her. Sakura knew what Meiko was going to do, though.

"He is so beautiful, Doctor Haruno." Meiko whispered, smiling.

"No," Sakura muttered, her eyebrows scrunching up in despair on her face. Meiko, however, continued smiling.

There was nothing Sakura could do though, and she knew it. Meiko was legally, still the mother, and if she wanted to keep the boy, she could. It was out of her hands, and clearly, she would not be changing her mind. Her sole dream was spitting in her face again, alluding her as it always was.

She stood, turning to walk to the door, and out of that room, but Sakura could not find the strength to do so. Her suit suddenly felt as if it were strangling her, and she wanted nothing more but to get out of there, out of that room, out of the wing, out of the hospital itself. It was her life, and it was the only thing that kept her grounded. It was more like her home than any other place she knew of.

"I'm sorry, Doctor Haruno." She said. Sakura was doubtful that the girl meant it truly.

Her shoulders heaved up and down, and she made for the door, turning only a moment before leaving, hoping for just a moment, that perhaps Meiko would understand what a mistake she was making. "Please, Meiko-san, don't do this." She breathed, her eyes red and filled with tears. The girl, shook her head. As she though, there was no chance for her.

"I don't want to be a loser anymore. I have to take responsibility for what I've done."

So, that was it. Sakura could not say anything more to the girl, or she would surely break. There was no point in fighting it, and Sakura knew it. She stumbled down the hall, until reaching her executive-sized office, thankfully with no interruptions. It was only by luck she had not run into Naruto, Sasuke, or even worse...that damned Uchiha Itachi.

He had somehow known from the beginning, that asshole. He had tried to show her she was unfit to be a mother, and she had ignored him, believing he was just doing his usual Uchiha crap. It seemed now, though, he had some merit to what he was doing. Not that she was going to tell him as much. From breaking the lamp in her office, to getting a cup of baby puke from the birthing ward to spill on her suit, forcing her to change. Somehow, he was right, as usual.

That was the only reason she never fired him, of course. He was always right, though she had assumed that was reserved specifically to his career as a diagnostician. He always solved his cases, and she supposed that applied to her as well. Nothing was too difficult for him to figure out, besides how to be socially acceptable. Even then, there were reasons why he was such a vindictive, cynical man.

He was right though, she was unfit to be a mother, if even a seventeen year old girl, who had been on drugs previous to her pregnancy, did not trust her with child, thought so too. She hated how he always was right about her. She was, clearly, not meant to be a mother, no matter how much she wished it were so. When he found out, he was sure to rub it in her face, the bastard. There was nothing much she could do about it now.

Curled up on a couch, she snatched a pillow, using it as a form of comfort, since there really was no one else there to console her. Her moment alone was short lived, however, when Naruto stalked into her office. Though he was probably not the best of doctors, he _was _a good sort of man, and one of her closest friends, alongside Sasuke. Sasuke, however, she was not in the mood to see yet, considering he was the brother of Itachi. He too, was not the best of doctors, since he was somewhat socially awkward, like his brother, but at least he had a heart, buried deep down. If you looked.

"Sakura-chan! What happened? Is there something wrong?" Naruto asked, concerned for her as he always was. He came to sit by her on the couch, and wrapped a warm, sturdy arm about her shaking form. Naruto was not someone who could possibly understand what she was going through, though, he was happily married to Hinata, a nurse at the hospital, and had two children as it was.

Still, she was a terrible liar, and could not keep the truth from her friend. "I won't be adopting that baby boy. The mother decided she wants to keep him."

Naruto automatically was sympathetic, and sighed, stroking her hair while she leaned into him for comfort. "Sakura-chan, I don't understand why you do this. You are young enough to get married, you know. Why don't you just have kids of your own?" He asked softly. "I'm sure Sasuke's still single, if you're interested."

He had only said it for her predictable reaction, of course, not that she was surprised. "Sasuke is like my brother, you idiot! Besides, we both know he has no interest in kids." She yelled back, rolling her eyes when he started to laugh at her. She sighed, getting to her feet and straitening her dress-suit. "Now get back to your patients, Naruto." She said half heartedly, pointing to the door as she sat at her desk.

"Come on, Sakura-chan, don't be like that." He pouted.

She smirked to herself, "Go, Naruto, or I'll give you clinic hours for a week." Sakura said, watching in amusement as he ran out of the door in fear. This was the threat she used with everyone, because no one liked to spend time in the free clinic, when they could be doing something much more productive. It was a wonderful punishment.

* * *

Somehow, Sakura had managed through the day, until she had reached home. She had completely avoided the wing where Meiko, and her prospective son were in, hoping she would not have to see them at all. They would be discharged in two days, and she could manage until then, and she would just have to survive without visiting that ward.

Sighing, she set her keys and winter coat down, then headed upstairs to change into something more comfortable. Dressed now into an oversized sweatshirt and worn yoga pants. She tried not to, but could not help looking into the room that should have belonged to that baby boy. It was best she face the pain now, while she was alone. She breathed out slowly, before turning on the switch to the small bedroom.

The walls were a soft, baby blue, the crib and changing table a simple white. She stepped to the crib, eyes glazing over with tears at seeing the neat, yellow sheets, before she grabbed the stuffed duck sitting there expectantly, a small, green ribbon tied around its neck. She held the duck to her chest, then slumped down to sit on the hardwood floor, leaned against the wall.

This was not how it was supposed to end; she should have been a mother, and she knew it was something she was made to be, despite whatever anyone said on the matter.

She could have stayed there an hour, or it could have been ten minutes, but she knew she could not stay there forever. Keeping the stuffed duck, she headed down the stairs, sitting down on the black, leather couch. She could not read, even though she had some things to go over still. All she could do was sit, and wait until she fell asleep.

Just as she felt herself drifting, however, there was an unwanted knock that sounded on her front door. She would have ignored it, pretending that she was asleep already, but the lights were on, and it was rather early. The knocking repeated impatiently, so she stood lazily, stretching, before walking to answer it.

She was not sure if she should be surprised or not that it was Itachi standing there, waiting with a blank expression on his face. "Uchiha, what are you doing here?" She asked, moving to the side when he walked through the open doorway. Of course he would walk in. She had no doubt to why he had showed up uninvited (not that he was ever really asked over). Sakura just prayed he would get it over quickly so she could be alone again.

"You left early." He muttered, sounding rather annoyed.

Itachi felt irritated. This was not so unusual thing, naturally, but this time, it was because of _her. _Sure, he had been pestering Sakura about adopting a child for a while now, but it was only his way of masking how he truly felt on the issue. In reality, it made him angry, though, because she was so dense. How could she be so oblivious to what he felt for her? She was Dean of Medicine, she should be able to notice the things happening around her. Clearly not, though, if she had yet to realize.

Admittedly, he did a rather good job of hiding it from her, but _seriously. _

Sakura laughed softly at his comment, wondering if that was his only reason in coming to see her. "What? Am I not allowed to go home before _you_ do? Shikamaru was there to take care of any leftover paperwork, if you were so concerned about it."

"You are a fool." He muttered, tugging his motorcycle jacket off, then tossing it to the small stand she kept her keys on. Sakura glared up at him, crossing her arms in frustration.

"Thanks, Uchiha. You were right, I was wrong. Can we move on?" She shot back sarcastically as he stepped closer.

"Clearly, no." He said, eyeing her, and noticing the stuffed duck in her hand. "At least, not you." He added, heading into her living room, permission or no. She followed after him, slightly embarrassed when he picked up the parenting book sitting on her coffee table. He gave her an exasperated look, before setting it back down, as if he had made a point.

"It's been _one _day. Do you expect me to be over it already?" She snapped, flopping herself onto the love-seat opposite of him. He watched thoughtfully as she brought her knees up to her chest, and her gaze drifted to the floor. She was upset by this, and he knew she wanted to be alone more than anything else. He was not about to allow that, however.

"It's not as if you're too old to have children, Haruno. Haven't you considered doing it the normal way?" He asked quietly, watching as her eyes shot up to him in shock. Obviously, it was not something she had been expecting him to say.

"I'm not exactly the most desired woman out there, Uchiha." She said sardonically, before looking away. "I haven't had a stable relationship in my life. Apparently, I'm not the sort of woman that a man wants to marry." She whispered.

His voice was shockingly emotional, and uncharacteristically warm when he replied. "Did you never consider me?" His eyes were a dark, smothering when she looked up, and she could not completely meet his gaze. That certain, unfamiliar gleam in his charcoal eyes made her insides squirm, and she was not sure if she like it.

"What are you saying, Uchiha?" She quipped, turning back to look at her feet. It was not right, for her to have a relationship with an employee. It could never work, she knew how the Uchiha worked. He was a notorious player. He could never be serious about having a partnership of any kind with her. It just did not make any sense, not after how much he teased and bated her.

"You would have made an excellent mother." He said, matter of fact. Something in her chest tightened at his offhanded statement. How could he say something like that to her, after having tried to prove her wrong? It was too cruel.

"How could you, Uchiha? You have done nothing but tell me I'm a fool for wanting to adopt a child, and now you say I was right?"

There was a quiet sigh from his side of the room, and the slight sound of his shifting on the couch. "No, I said you would be a good mother. I didn't say you should _adopt. _There is a difference. Stop making assumptions." He stated in frustration. Clearly, if he was going to make his point, he was going to have to be much more obvious. Otherwise, she was never going to get what he was trying to say. Hell, _he _hardly knew what he was trying to say.

All he knew was, he wanted her, and whatever that came with. Though he was not much of a kid-person, if it was something_ she _wanted, he could live with it. Besides, Itachi had the feeling that Sakura never wanted to bring up a child on her own. It was by instinct that she find a proper mate who was capable of impregnating her, and of protecting her and the offspring produced. For her, he could do that.

Itachi stood abruptly. Sakura did not notice it until he was standing in front of her, frowning downward to her. She stared up at him, confused. He got to his knees, until their faces were but inches apart. A pretty flush tinted her cheeks rosy red, and the glare she had been wearing disappeared. He stayed like that, as if waiting for her to do something. What that was, Sakura had not a clue.

"I think this is the part where you kiss me." She murmured.

And he did. He craned his neck to reach her lips, crashing down on her with a force that overwhelmed Sakura for a moment, before she responded in equal passion. She lifted her arms to rest around his neck, whimpering quietly when his teeth bit down on her lip. He nibbled on her bottom lip for a moment, before sucking gently to ease the pain he had caused.

That familiar heat bubbled in his chest, only enticed more when she sensually rubbed her slender hands down his back. Throwing caution to the wind, he plunged his tongue into her hot, moist mouth, sensing every shiver her body made in reaction. Pleased with himself, he ran his wet appendage over her teeth, then the roof of her sweet mouth. Unlike him, she was tentative when touching the tip of her tongue to his, still slightly uncertain.

Itachi kissed her until they could not breath, and even then, he was unfinished. Listening to her desperate gasps, he moved his lips along the slender column of her neck, only pausing when he found the juncture where neck met shoulder. She moaned quietly for him, fingers combing through long, raven hair. She was not sure if she should be disappointed or not when his lips moved back up her neck again, landing on the sensitive spot bellow her ear.

"You do realize where this is heading, Haruno." He muttered, his warm breath fanning her neck in a way that sent shudders down her spine all over again. Yes, she knew what was going to happen, if she did not stop if at that moment. She still did not know what to do about it.

She was emotionally distraught, and there was a high chance, considering Itachi's reputation, that he was taking advantage of that. Still, there was something about him that told her he was being earnest. She found herself _wanting _him to be serious about her, though the chances of that were slim to nothing. She wished he was capable of loving her, no matter how impossible it was.

She squeezed his shoulders, signaling for him to back off. With enough space to do so, she stood, and began to walk away. She got about two steps away before his hand shot out and captured hers. Sakura could not turn around to face him, she was too afraid to see what emotion he was displaying in his beautiful onyx eyes. Perhaps she was being cowardly, but she was not prepared to wake up the next morning, cold and alone, as she always did, after having made love to him half the night.

"You are running away." He stated calmly.

He might as well have told her she was scared. Which, naturally, she was. Sakura could not trust him, and he should have known that. There was a reason why she had never considered him as more than an employee for more than a passing second.

"I think I have a right to run away, Uchiha. I'm allowed to protect myself in any way I choose, whether it disappoints you or not." She retorted, attempting to snatch her hand back. He, however did not let her go so easily, not without understanding what she was thinking. She was a puzzle, one he had always tried to crack, but never succeeded to.

"Explain it to me. Tell me what about this scares you so much." He implored, in a tone she had never heard from him. As if he genuinely cared what she felt. That was not likely though, unless he thought he could get into her pants quicker if he pretended she was important to him.

A small cry escaped from the back of her throat, startling him. "Uchiha, I have already been hurt today. I don't think I can handle more heartbreak, least of all from you." She whispered, another quiet wail letting loose when he stood as well. She froze as two strong arms wrapped around her smaller figure, and a warm, firm body pressed against her back. It was as if he was trying to make it harder for her on purpose, and damn him, it was working.

"How can you be so sure that I will break your heart, when you have never given me a chance?"

He was right, as usual, but she knew him well enough to be sure he could never be there for her unless it was convenient for him. That was not good enough for Sakura.

"Don't do this, Uchiha, please." She breathed.

He, however, did not heed her words. "You never wanted to adopt a child. You always wanted to have one of your own. You want to be pregnant, to give birth. Yet, you thought you could not, for some reason." He urged, ignoring her pleading.

"What does it matter what I want, Uchiha? It's not as if _you _care. You aren't going to give me a child, even if I wanted you to, right?" She bit back, surprised when his arms tightened around her, as if to disagree.

"I told you to stop making those stupid assumptions," he murmured, "And if I do care? What happens then?" He retorted. She huffed, not believing him for a moment. He must truly been desperate. Surely he knew he had gone to the wrong person, if he wanted quick relief and no strings attached. Well, he was not going to get his way with her, if sex was all he wanted from her.

"You don't care though, Uchiha. The only one you matters is you."

His voice was muted, hardly audible as he responded. "I do care."

He let her go, but she could not move, too astounded by what he had said to even think. Itachi walked away, heading into her kitchen, allowing her a moment to recollect herself. She followed him, surprised to see him pulling out two wine glasses. Knowing she would be in the doorway, he turned to ask, "Chardonnay or cabernet sauvignon?"

She laughed to herself, wondering if she really should be all that shocked or not. "Cabernet sauvignon, please."

He grabbed the bottle of red wine, placing the glasses down and pouring generous servings, before handing her one. She took a sip, leaning against the doorway, watching as he sat down at the table. Sakura sighed, smiling softly as she took the seat opposite of him. He was such a ridiculous man, she hardly knew what to do with him. She supposed there was nothing she really _could _do with him, he was the sort who always got his way. While sometimes it did nothing but bother her, Sakura liked that part of him all the same.

He would not be _Uchiha Itachi _if he was not a pushy bastard. Besides, she liked that when he wanted something, he did not stop until he had it. It simply felt strange that _she_ was something he wanted.

It had been pleasantly silent for a good, long, twenty minutes before Sakura spoke. For once, it seemed that Itachi was willing to wait for her to speak, even if he was rather impatient. By then, they had both gotten to their second glass of wine, and Sakura had mellowed out quite a bit, thanks to the alcohol. She figured at that point, that it had been his motive all along.

"Uchiha, I don't want to be taken advantage of." Sakura mumbled, staring down at her nearly empty glass of wine. She swirled the glass around, watching as the deep, earthy crimson spun around, releasing a stronger aroma. He too, was transfixed by his glass, and did not look up when she had spoken.

He cleared his throat, having not spoken for a while. "I don't want to take advantage of you, as ridiculous as it sounds." Itachi answered, his tone as rich and smooth as melted chocolate. In all honesty, Sakura had never heard him speak so softly to anyone, and though it felt peculiar, she felt a warmth in her chest at the thought that he used such a tone with her.

This time, it was Sakura who stood, and crossed the room to be nearer. He looked up at her, almost bewildered by her presence, only to inch his chair backwards, and for her to slip into his lap. Itachi stared down at the petite, gentle woman sitting on his lap, not entirely sure of what he should do about it. She stared right back up at him, placing either hand on his broad shoulders.

"I'm still not sure how I feel about being with another doctor." She commented with a smirk. "We may get into arguments about our practice."

She watched with amusement as an eyebrow rose on his forehead, showing his further bemusement. "We already do that. I doubt it will change any time soon."

Sakura laughed.

It always had been him. From the beginning, he had been the one. They had bickered and fought, mostly over the most ludicrous of things, but she had known, and she was starting to believe he had too. Itachi may have been rough around the edges, and hard to understand, but Sakura had known it, and it was time she started trusting more on her instincts. They were often right.

"If you are willing to try, I am too." Sakura whispered, her gaze softening as her dainty hands slowly running down his back. His expression calmed, an awkward, unfamiliar smile breaking across his lips. Sakura had never seen him do such a thing, and she doubted she would ever see it again, at least not any time soon.

His head lowered, their lips but centimeters from each other. "You already know how I feel, _Sakura." _

Their lips collided, breath hot, sweet and steady, and this time, Sakura knew they were not going to stop. This time, she was sure she did not want to.

His hands, large and warm, ran over the curves of her body, dissatisfied with the huge sweater she was wearing. Her slender hips spun as she straddled him, doing such wonderful things to their insides. Itachi pushed the table backwards, almost spilling the glasses of wine, making more room for them both. She moaned softly into his mouth when he grabbed her thighs, tugging her even closer than they already had been.

"Are we really going to have sex on my kitchen table?" She finally asked, listening to the sound of his breathing, heavy and taxed, as it would be with any healthy, aroused male. He grunted, lips preoccupied with the sensitive spot below her ear he had been teasing her with earlier. If the location was dissatisfying to her, then fine, he was willing to move.

"Where then, if not here? Perhaps the shower upstairs, the hot water spraying down on us as I take you, propped up against the tiled wall. Or maybe, you want to bend over, and have me take you from behind in your office, your hands gripping the desk as I pound into you. _Or-_

"_Itachi, _I meant the bed." She said, not sure of what to think when her lips curled over his name in a familiar manner. It did such strange things to her insides, and it left her slightly confused. It was an experience she was not used to, but it may have had something to do with the descriptions he had been giving her. He was so aggressive, which was good, because for once, she did not want to be the one in charge. Her job gave her all the control she needed, and now, she wanted to be utterly dominated.

A devilish smirk lit his entire face, his hips shifting slightly beneath her. Sakura let out a small yelp when she was abruptly picked up, and lifted into his arms, Itachi standing in her warm kitchen, their wine forgotten, and not having played much of a part in their quick progression together.

She did not question, nor want to know how he knew where her bedroom was, instead kissing the underside of his jaw as they went up the stairs, then down the hall. Almost in a violent manner, she was thrown down on the bed, his larger, heavier form coming down on her.

The entire experience felt as if she had been in a fog of pleasure, her body distracting her too much for her to realize what was going on around her. Situational-awareness thrown out the window, she embraced the feelings he made bubble up in her stomach, kissing and touching every inch of his body with fervor.

She hardly realized they were naked until a pair of sinful, warm lips closed around a taut nipple. He completely shocked her from her daze, suckling her harshly, and earning sharp gasps from the back of her throat. A pleased sound, which she could only compare to a _purr, _rumbled deep in his chest.

His lips lifted from her breast, and he loomed over her, his eyes darkened with lust. A small smirk, completely feral, curved his lips upwards, his hands snaking around her hips to clench her bottom. Sakura squealed in surprise, clenching her thighs in response to his teasing action. His smug expression widened, reminding her of a wild, jungle cat, about to capture its prey.

He stretched her legs apart, making room for him to fit between them. Sakura felt heat spread through her limbs, and the need to have him closer, to have him in her, strengthen by tenfold. He knew it, too. Itachi knew just what he was doing to her body, and he seemed to be enjoying every, last moment of it. Shudders ran up and down her spine, a burning pleasure enticing her.

There was no questions asked, no need to gain permission to continue, Itachi did as he wished. Sakura took in a sharp breath at the feel of his thick length as it slid along the inside of her milky thigh, and as it nudged against her very core. Itachi grunted softly as he slowly thrust in. The woman was so amazingly tight, he was unsure he would even be able to move. She helped though, shifting to make room for his girth, and moving along with him.

They gained a steady rhythm at first, a slow rock as she stretched herself and found he most comfortably position. As soon as that had been accomplished, with her legs wrapped around her hips, the pace of his thrusts quickened, leaving her to enjoy every moment of it.

Their breath was quick and deep, and to silence her pleasured mewling, Sakura reached her mouth up to clamp down on his sweaty shoulder. She was surprised when he _groaned, _a sound she had never expected to get out of him, but felt pleasantly satisfied by it. She was glad to know she was not the only one enthralled by the strenuous lovemaking.

His breath stuck to her like a second skin as he panted, sweet and sticky. She urged him to pick up speed, which he gladly obeyed, gaining a beautiful friction he had never experienced before. Much to his satisfaction, she threw her head back to let out a long series of pleasured moans, unable to do much more than that.

Sakura had never felt so close to a person before, even if this was far from the first time she had had sex with a man. She knew it was her hormones, instinctively connecting with the man, because that was how a female kept their mate, and found themselves attracted to them, through sexual reproduction. Yet, she did not want to define what she felt based on science. It felt so much more amazing than that, as if it could never really be defined by any person.

It could not last forever though, and Sakura knew that. She felt herself being sent higher and higher, until she had a difficult time holding back her pleasured wails. She cinched herself even closer to him, shifting her hips in such a way that he was thrusting into her deeper and harder than before. It was all too soon when that burning, white light blinded her, signifying her climax, and she felt herself falling again, crashing back down to earth.

Itachi gritted his teeth as he felt the woman climax, her walls clamping down tightly on his cock. It was much too much for him to stand, and he could not help finding his own release. Her orgasm led to his own, his hot, sticky seed spewing into her center, filling her to he very brim. Sweaty and panting, he leaned down to kiss her temples, listening as she caught her own breath.

He was not very good with people, and most saw him as being indifferent and vindictive. But Itachi was not heartless, and even if he had a hard time showing that, he wanted at least Sakura to know. He loved her, after all.

* * *

_A year later_

Itachi looked warmly over to his wife, who was situated comfortably on the leather couch, a wool blanket wrapped around her as she read a book, and drank a mug of herbal tea. He set down his leather riding jacket at the small key-table at the door, and stalked into the living room. She already had a nice fire going, to keep the house warm, and he was unsurprised to see his piano open.

His old apartment was now being rented out, while all of his belonging now was at her house. Though there were many things he had enjoyed about that little, run down apartment, Itachi was happy to be living with Sakura now. As much as they bickered, they had even decided to share the den as a make-shift office and music room. Only the piano was allowed in the living room, which was fine with him, since it was, by far, his favorite instrument.

He walked to the piano, moving the seat back and settling down. She smiled, still reading her child development book, a slender hand resting on her rounded abdomen. His itching fingers moved over the keys to his piano, playing a soft, warm melody, his back to her. But he knew she was watching. She always had been.

* * *

A/N: Guess what popular TV show inspired this? Lol. If you don't get it, then I would be pretty sad, considering the name of the chapter.

Sorry, this was not anything that was requested, I will be writing those too, but I was inspired to write this. I am still open to any ideas you guys have, so leave me a review and make a request. Still, there is no guarantee I will write it.


	9. The Misadventures of Sasuke's Birthday

Disclaimer: Yup. I _still _don't own Naruto.

* * *

July 23, the day most fangirls within Konoha's wall all looked forward to. It was not Valentine's Day, or Christmas, no; it was so much bigger than that. It was Uchiha Sasuke's birthday. This time, he would be turning eighteen. Shops flooded with girls of all ages, older and younger, as if it were one of these major holidays, all desperate to get the attention of the Uchiha in question with a gift in celebration of his birth. Was he pleased, or excited about it?

Absolutely not.

Sakura was likely to be the only one who knew this, however, besides Naruto, Kakashi, and perhaps his reserved, older brother, Itachi. To be honest, Sakura did nothing to stop any of the ridiculous girls from their shopping, because more than anything, she found it entertaining to see Sasuke's distraught expressions when they formed a long line to deliver their gifts to him.

They would buy him the most ludicrous of things, too, things Sakura could never in her right mind imagine Sasuke using. Last year alone, he was gifted with a tricycle, five baseball bats, two fedoras, a potted palm tree, an antique shamisen claimed to have been owned by the Nidaime, a diamond necklace, and three pet koi. Yes, the face Sasuke had made upon receiving such things had been quite amusing.

She, of course, always bought him something useful, such as a set of kunai and shuriken, or specially made medicinal remedies. This year, she was giving him her homemade soldier pills, which she had thankfully perfected in making since she turned fifteen. As much as she preferred him carrying _food _on missions, she was well aware of how much easier it is to carry bite-sized pills instead.

This year, however, would be different. His mother, Mikoto, was starting to complain about something she found of upmost importance. So, she had decided to throw a party, and invite every last one of Sasuke's fans into her home, in the hopes that her son found someone suitable. Naturally, she wished her eldest son would find a companion as well, but after battling him for so long, she had found it a hopeless case. Itachi was not inclined to find himself a bride, and so Fugaku would eventually intervene when the time came.

Sakura had downright _laughed _when she walked into the Uchiha household on the day of Sasuke's party. There was a sea of girls, from wall to wall, all attending in the hopes of capturing Sasuke's heart. She knew her teammate well enough to know he had to be completely miserable with all these females flocking around him. She felt bad for Mikoto though, because she knew she was just trying to be a good mother, and assure her son's future happiness. So, when she was approached by a smiling Uchiha matriarch, she refrained from laughing further.

"Sakura-chan! I'm so glad you could make it. Naruto-kun is somewhere around here too, probably with Sasuke-kun." Mikoto said warmly, greeting Sakura with a hug, as if she were family. Team seven was rather closely knitted, as were most genin teams, and Sakura liked it that way. With no parents at home, it was sometimes difficult for her, but she always knew that at least she had Mikoto.

So, she smiled back. "Of course I came! This is Sasuke's eighteenth birthday. I'm sure he's glad to finally be an adult. How is he?"

"Strangely enough, I haven't seen Sasuke-kun _or _Itachi-kun at all today. I think so many girls make them rather nervous, but hopefully they'll come out of hiding now that you're here." Mikoto muttered, more to herself than to Sakura. "I tried to invite some boys as well, but I suppose my sons aren't particularly fond of any of them." She added.

Sakura laughed. "And I imagine Shisui is upstairs with Itachi, or-

She was interrupted, "Right down here, taking advantage of the situation." A familiar voice cackled, an arm casually wrapping around her shoulder. She turned her head and sure enough, there was the Uchiha of which she had just been speaking of. He wriggled his eyebrows at her flirtatiously, before innocently kissing her cheek.

"Your poor, baby cousins are hiding upstairs, and all you can do is try to seduce me? I'm beginning to feel bad for Sasuke and Itachi. They must feel so neglected by their older cousin, Shisui." Sakura joked, a smirk tugging her lips upward. Shisui shrugged at her accusation, smirking as well.

"Hardly seducing, Sakura-chan, and I'll have you know, it was dearest Itachi-chan who sent me down here. He said, and I quote, _'rid me of those obnoxious nuisance so I can finish writing my mission report.'"_ Shisui replied, imitating the elder Uchiha brother by standing up straight and bringing his voice down an octave. The stern expression on his face could not last long though, before both he and Sakura broke into laughter.

Mikoto, however, was much more concerned that her plan of getting her sons proper brides was failing, and disappeared from the giggling duo. Sasuke was her main concern, but she wanted both of her sons to end up with someone.

"Did Itachi really say that?" Sakura asked, trying to catch her breath, Shisui, doing the same, nodded, before chuckling again. "Well, I hope he didn't mean he wanted _me_ to go as well; I wanted to see Sasuke before he was smothered to death by all of these girls." Sakura continued, fretting over the thought.

A thin eyebrow rose in surprise. "Really now, Sakura. Are you sure you don't mean that you wanted to see him smothered to death by all these girls? I was so sure that you would never lift a finger to prevent something so potentially amusing. Perhaps I should follow Itachi-chan's orders." Shisui teased, earning a playful smack to the chest, which, with her strength, was much more painful than it should have been. He winced, before reaching over to flick her on the forehead.

She rubbed her forehead, while glaring at the Uchiha, who was cleverly sticking out his tongue. "Sasuke told me about this; he's right, that _does _hurt. I suppose it was you that started that little tradition?" Sakura scowled.

Shisui laughed innocently. "Why, of course it was. Do you think Itachi came up with that on his own?" He asked sarcastically. "After I was born, my mother downright _refused _to have another kid-

Sakura smirked. "I wonder why."

-and so, when Itachi-chan came around, he was like a gift from the gods. I had someone to pester besides my parents. Of course, Itachi-chan got on my nerves a lot as well, and so, whenever he did, I poked his forehead. You should have _seen _his face the first time I did that. It was like he wasn't sure if he should beat me into a bloody pulp or cry. Quite funny, if you ask me." Shisui stated proudly. Sakura couldn't help rolling her eyes. He really did have to be one of the most immature men she knew.

"Hilarious, I'm sure." Sakura said, shaking her head in disapproval. "You're actually making me feel bad for those two." She murmured thoughtfully, before turning back to Shisui. "Sometimes, I really do wonder how you had been born into a clan like the Uchiha. Are you absolutely sure you weren't adopted?"

He feigned a hurt expression, clutching his hand to his chest. "How could you ask me such a thing, Sakura-chan? Of course I'm an Uchiha. Don't tell me you're trying to fit me into some stupid stereotype. Not all Uchiha have a pole shoved up their ass." Shisui scolded lightly, the playful gleam in his eyes the only thing giving him away. Sakura grinned, easily seeing through him.

"I think you are the only exception to that, Shisui." She commented dryly. He laughed, scratching his head, likely because he knew she was right.

"Don't let my baby cousins hear that, or you might hurt their feelings."

Sakura snorted. "As if they would care. As if _you _would care. I think you would think it was funny more than anything else. You're the sort who would find something to laugh at a person like Itachi. That's why you two are inseparable."

Shisui pouted. "You're so mean, Sakura-chan."

* * *

After leaving the pair of laughing friends, Mikoto marched right up the stairs. Having heard from shisui that Itachi was dealing with shinobi business, she thought it best to leave him alone for the moment, but Sasuke had no excuses. It was his own birthday, so he had to make some sort of appearance. tiptoeing past Itachi's room, she reached that of her younger son.

Frowning, she knocked on the door, then listened to the subtle sounds of feet shuffling inside. Slowly, the door slid open, revealing an irate Sasuke, with a few other boys hidden in the room behind him. "Okaa-san," he greeted through clenched teeth. Mikoto crossed her arms.

"Sasuke-kun, this is your party. You should be downstairs enjoying it, like Shisui and Naruto are. You're eighteen now." She answered. "I want you to go down there and act like the adult you are."

Sasuke paled at the very thought. The last thing that he wanted was to go down and be attacked by the pack of rabid fangirls below. He was not capable of enduring that pain, and he was aware of his limits. Beyond the females of the rookie nine, he could not stand to hang around for long. Women were an unbearable breed, and he could understand why his brother would run from marriage for so long.

"Okaa-san, please, don't make me go down there." Sasuke pleaded quietly, glancing back at the others in his room, not wanting them to realize his was begging. It was so pathetic, but at this point, he would do anything to escape those girls below. He had never wanted a birthday party to begin with, so whether he appeared or not did not seem all that relevant.

"Sasuke, you can do this the easy way, or the difficult way. If it really is necessary, I will bring your father up here, and you can listen to what he has to say about it. I'm quite certain he wants you settled down with a wife as much as I do." Mikoto softly threatened, a warm smile frightening Sasuke more than comforting him. Sasuke was well aware of how bad it was if his father became involved.

So far, he was on his father's good side, but he knew how easily that could change. Itachi gotten on his bad side for the same reasons he was close to doing. That was not something he was willing to risk, even if it meant being tortured by an ocean of annoying fangirls.

"What about Itachi? Are you letting him get out of this _wonderful _opportunity?" Sasuke finally grumbled, not wanting to lose alone. If he was going to be defeated by this, than so was his older brother. It would not be fair for him to be abused for hours on end, when his brother got away scotch-free. "I'm sure you and Chichi-ue would want him to find a bride even more than myself."

Mikoto did not like the implication that she and Fugaku picked favorites between their sons, even if it was probably true. Her husband had always focused more on Itachi than their younger son, but that was not to say that Fugaku cared less for Sasuke. She knew that her husband cared very dearly for both of their sons, even if he had a hard time showing it.

"I will talk to your older brother, but in the meantime, I want you to get down there. If you really are so against this party, I will not give you one next year." She sighed, shaking her head in disappointment. She really did not know how else she was going to get her son to find himself a bride. Suddenly, an old thought struck in her mind.

"You know, Sasuke, Sakura-chan is downstairs too. She would be perfectly acceptable as an Uchiha bride, with her connections with the Godaime, and-

"Okaa-san, Sakura is a _friend, _practically a sister. I've already explained that to you. As happy as that would make you, I'm not going to enter a relationship with my kunoichi teammate. If you really are so desperate to get her into the family, talk to Itachi." He cut her off, throughly disgusted by the thought of becoming involved with Sakura. It would be like incest, if you asked him.

Mikoto sighed in defeat. "Very well. Get changed, then come downstairs. I'll speak with your brother." She murmured, closing the door for him, effectively ending the conversation. Mikoto turned to go, stopping across the hallway at her other son's room. She knocked softly, and with permission, opened the door. Itachi sat faced away from her at a desk, writing something down fervently.

"Yes, Haha-ue?" He asked calmly, not even bothering to turn away from his mission report. Now, Mikoto loved both of her sons very much, and all she wanted was the best for them, even if they did not see it that way. Even she had not wanted to marry Fugaku in the beginning, but over time, she had become very happy with her life. Her husband was rough around the edges, but she knew he loved her, in his strange, quirky way.

Mikoto smiled, even though she knew her son could not see it. "Your younger brother wants you downstairs." She replied, completely prepared for his refusal.

"I know." Was Itachi's only response as he continued writing.

"Are you really going to let him down today, of all times?"

Itachi was silent for a minute, the only sound being the scratch of his pen on paper. He knew that his mother was only saying this because Sasuke himself had refused to attend his own birthday party, and this was the only way she could get him downstairs. Itachi was also aware of the intentions his parents had in putting together the celebration. He found it unnecessary, however, for his parents to force a woman he had no interest in onto him, when he already was courting a woman deemed acceptable.

Not that he was about to tell his clan about his lover. He wanted to progress with her at his own rate, rather than rush into marriage as his clan would make him do, if they knew of the liaison. He supposed the only choice he had was to pacify his parents by joining the party.

"I will be down momentarily, Haha-ue." He relented at last, not turning from his paperwork to see his mother beam at him happily. He smiled to himself as the door closed quietly, and a feminine, familiar voice could be heard just outside.

"Oh, Mikoto-san! I was wondering where the birthday-boy was. Still in his room?" Sakura asked softly. Itachi heard his mother laugh.

"My sons really are predictable, aren't they? Yes, Sasuke-kun is still hiding in his room. He should be down in a moment, but if you can convince his brother to come down quickly, it would help a lot. It really would make Sasuke-kun happy." Mikoto answered brightly. Itachi honestly wondered if his mother realized what she was instigating. If she _had, _Itachi doubted she would ask such a thing of Sakura.

The last time he and Sakura had been privileged with time alone, it had not been spent innocently. The mere recollection of what had happened in their last meeting caused him to smirk devilishly, and for heat he only experienced when thinking of Sakura spread through his limbs. If she entered the room now, in an attempt to assist his mother, Itachi had no doubt of what would happen. Yet, he could think of no reason why he should prevent it.

The party downstairs was likely to be loud enough to muffle whatever sounds he caused to emit from between her pretty, pink lips.

Besides, perhaps it _was _time his relationship with Sakura became public. He was confident she could handle his hounding clan.

There was the sound of footsteps as they walked down to the end of the dreary hallway, then down the narrow staircase. He assumed this had been his mother, because within seconds, his door slid open again. Itachi did not need to turn to know that it was Sakura that had entered. There were quiet steps, silenced with the training as a shinobi, as she crossed the room.

He could clearly smell her mouthwatering scent of peaches, white jasmine and cherry blossoms when she stopped to stand behind him. Her distinct scent always managed to put him under a spell; he believed it matched her perfectly. There was the fruity element to it that gave her a component of sensual exuberance, while the floral hints gave her the certain sophistication and grace of a grown woman.

Two arms wrapped about his shoulders, soft lips pressing to the side of his neck. A dirty, little smirk spread across his thin lips. "Was it really wise of you to come in here, Sakura? Especially considering the incident in your office at the hospital. I might just be tempted to do something wholly inappropriate." He murmured back, his breath warm and sweet on her skin as he spun to face her. "You didn't even close the door properly. What would happen if someone happened to pass my room?" He demanded with that domineering tone that always turned her into a mess.

"I suppose I did, didn't I?" She mumbled, turning to look at the door ajar. "As punishment, you should remind me what happened in my office a week ago." Sakura whispered, looking back at her dominating lover. He grinned like the devil's advocate, tugging her slender form into his lap. She straddled his hips, neither aware that someone was standing just outside the door, observing in horror and disgust.

Itachi gently swept pink locks from her neck, thin lips latching to the sensitive skin below her ear. "Did you forget already, Sakura? I see that I will have to remind you, then, of how I threw all of your paperwork on the floor, then pressed you onto the hard top." He said calmly, "I wonder if you recall now, of when I stripped you completely bare for my indulgence, and of how unbelievably wet you were as my fingers explored your very center, of how your back arched gracefully as you held back you pleasured screams."

Their silent eavesdropper listened to Itachi's description in utter perturbation. He watched, unsure if he was angry or simply horrified as Itachi's hands moved slowly from her hips to somewhere much more private. This was not something he wanted to see, but at the same time, he found himself transfixed, and unable to leave until he heard what else his brother had to say to his precious, kunoichi teammate.

Sakura gasped at the feel of his cool finger against her covered womanhood. He was so close to slipping that digit beneath her panties and inserting into her core. As pleasurable as the thought was, she was not prepared to allow that yet. They both had a party to attend, and they were not going to skip it.

Itachi chuckled softly, eyes darkened with lust. "Do you remember now, Sakura? I spread your legs apart so far you were squirming for me to fill you with my warmth. I took you right there, fast and deep and hard. You were moaning my name so loudly, I had to soundproof the room so we wouldn't be discovered."

Sasuke's throat went dry at the explicit scene his brother had been painting for Sakura. He had never imagined that his brother would ever talk dirty to anyone, least of all to his kunoichi teammate. He had no idea that they were involved with each other. He could not stay longer, he did not want to see more than he already had.

Well, at least his brother had found a way to keep the clan off his back, though Sasuke found it strange he had yet to exploit it. His father had been pushing Itachi to find a bride especially hard recently, but it was very clear he had found one on his own. Why his brother would not reveal this to the world, Sasuke did not know, but he would not be the one to spill their secret.

"I remember it now." Sakura breathed, her eyes sliding shut at the pleasurable image her lover had given her. "I told Mikoto-san I would get you downstairs for Sasuke's birthday party. _Please, _Itachi." She whispered. "I didn't come in here to do anything more than that."

He sighed, disappointed by the thought, but understanding. He had also told his mother that he would make it to the party at some point in the near future. "Very well, Sakura. I will make you a deal. We have wonderful, violent, crazy sex, then go downstairs to the party." He murmured alluringly.

Sakura would not deny it, she was very tempted to take him up on his offer_, _especiallybecause of the addictive scent of fresh rainwater, peppermint and pine that always hung on his skin. She kissed his lips gently, before pulling back and smirking.

"After we go downstairs to the party, or no deal. I don't want to be walking around everyone smelling like sex."

He grinned back at her mischievously. "Oh, but Sakura, that's the point."

* * *

Sasuke was astonished to see, not five minutes after he had left his brother and teammate in their..._passionate embrace, _the couple descending from the floor above. Not a hair was out of place, nor their clothing rumpled. Further more, they never even looked at one another, like two lovers would have. At least, not at first. For a moment, Sasuke had thought he really was going crazy, and he had imagined the entire thing.

Then, however, he saw it. He probably would never have caught it, if he had not already been looking for it. As Sakura rushed over to him, her standard smile fixed in face, he saw the glance his brother sent her. It was so extremely subtle, Sasuke had to blink to be sure he had seen correctly, or if it had just been the light. No, he realized, his mind was _not _playing tricks on him. His brother's eyes had softened when looking at her.

As if...as if he _loved _her.

The very thought that Itachi might have been in love with someone, in love with _Sakura, _sent shivers of trepidation down his spine. Itachi was not allowed to fall in love, it had to be against some sort of scientific law, especially not with the girl he considered to be his sister. Poor, innocent Sakura, plucked by his older brother. She was not so innocent now, based off the things Itachi had been recalling earlier.

"Happy birthday, Sasuke!" Sakura cheered, wrapping two arms around him in a chaste hug. Sasuke looked to his brother curiously, wondering if this contact with his _lover _bothered him at all. Apparently, it did not, because he did nothing to stop it. Not that he could really expect Itachi to cause a scene in such a public place, with so many people around.

Perhaps, though, his brother had another reason for not needing to stop Sakura. Maybe he already had full confidence that she returned his feelings equally.

Sasuke was jolted out of his pondering, however, when Itachi flicked his forehead and quietly mumbled, "Happy birthday, otouto."

So. Itachi was still, quite the same as he always was, even if he had _something _going on with Sakura. He frowned, reaching up to rub the throbbing mark on his forehead. Shisui, who had seen his cousins' interaction from across the room, approached the group laughing, and with a girl on each arm. Itachi sighed, not completely surprised by his older cousin's actions.

"You know, Itachi-chan, I was just telling dearest Sakura-chan here about where you got that little habit from. Such a sad, sad thing, that your trademark move is unoriginal." Shisui scoffed, the girls beside him giggling pathetically. Sakura rolled her eyes at them, wondering if their laughter was because they thought Shisui was funny, or because they were in the presence of the great Uchiha heir. Either way, they were pitiful.

"I'm sure you were." Itachi replied in his usual, dry tone, much to Sakura's amusement.

"Yes, I'm so disappointed, Itachi. I feel that everything I know is a lie." Sakura teased him casually. This did not seem to ruffle Itachi's feathers as much as Sasuke thought it would have. Instead, he seemed indifferent to it all. He should not have been so surprised by this.

"You are so cruel, Itachi-chan, deceiving a poor, innocent girl like Sakura-chan. How should we punish you?" Shisui snickered, continuing the little game Sakura had started. Everyone laughed at this, besides Sasuke, who was much too deep in thought to pay attention. Even Itachi had smirked at this, but mostly on the account of how Shisui had described his lover. Sakura was anything but _innocent, _if he had anything to say about it.

Itachi's response was just as sarcastic. "I do not think you capable of punishing _me, _Shisui. You can dream, however, if you so wish."

"Oh! Sakura-chan! Look at how cold-hearted my cousin is!" Shisui cried out jokingly, pretending to be injured by Itachi's snide comment. Sakura laughed, knowing that, despite whatever they said, Shisui and Itachi cared very much for each other. They had a bond very similar to brotherhood, and it was not something she took lightly. If it was important to Itachi, than it was to her too.

"You are too dramatic, Shisui." Sasuke finally said, having observed enough of his brother and teammate in public to know how they truly stood with one another. "Sakura, come with me." He ordered, grabbing her wrist and pulling the startled girl right from the room. She was so stunned, her mind did not think to react until they were in the kitchen, away from everyone else.

"Sasuke, what they hell is wrong with you?" Sakura shouted, tugging her arm away from her teammate in confusion. He let out a long, steadying sigh, crossing his arms in frustration.

As always, he was blunt and to the point. "Are you in love with my brother?"

Sakura stood, frozen in place, staring at Sasuke in absolute shock. How was she ever to answer such an inquiry? She never in her life imagined that someone would discover their liaison before they decided to announce it. For _Sasuke _to be the one to find out about them first, seemed so much worse.

"What are you..." Her voice trailed off, her mind still processing the change of events. Quickly, she restarted her question. "How did you find out about us?"

Her voice was quiet, submitting. She would not deny the relationship she had with Itachi. Sakura had hid the fact Itachi was courting her for nearly a year, but if she was confronted about it, she would not lie. She had come to this decision long before, and nothing had changed her mind yet, not even Sasuke being the one to discover her and Itachi.

"I saw you before you went downstairs." He muttered, almost sounding ashamed by this. Sakura turned a bright, vivid red, and she hid her face in her hands.

"Oh, god." She whispered to herself, cheeks burning. "I knew I should have closed the door completely before entering. Never could I have _dreamed _that someone would see us, though."

Sasuke ignored her mumbling, going back to his unanswered question. "Sakura, tell me. Are you in love with Itachi?"

She was silent for a moment, staring at him in something akin to embarrassment. "Sasuke, I hardly see how it's any of your business, whether I love Itachi or not. You should know that sort of thing is private." She replied, looking away. He growled under his breath, steering her face towards him again with a firm grip on her chin. To say she was surprised was an understatement.

"Why do you care, Sasuke? Are you jealous?" She shouted, whipping away from her teammate angrily. "Well, It's a little too late for that now!"

Sasuke had to take a long, calming breath of air to prevent himself from yelling back at her. "Sakura, you are well aware that I have no such interest in you. The only reason I ask is because I want to be sure you aren't going to just mess with his head. I can tell that he loves you, and if you don't feel the same, get the fuck out now."

Sakura stared in wonder. Of course, she should have known this, all the signs were there, but for some reason, it had never clicked in her head. It was probably that she had so little confidence in herself that she never began to dream that Itachi may fall for her. If she had confessed to him, only to be rejected, or even halted, it would have broken her heart.

Startling them both, someone they had not been aware was in the room cleared their throat. Sakura turned, and sure enough, Itachi was there, leaning against the doorframe, and his arms crossed. His eyebrows were knitted together ever-so-slightly, giving away his annoyance. "Thank you, otouto, for your interference." He stated crisply.

Sasuke's eyes widened slightly, and he frowned. He clearly disappeared into the woodwork, however, when their gazes met, hesitant and uncertain.

Sakura stepped towards him slowly, almost cautiously. He turned to look out the window instead, forced back into meeting her eyes by her gentle hands. "Why didn't you tell me, Itachi?" She asked, her voice soft and caring. He cupped her face, dark, endless eyes smoldering her.

"I am a man, Sakura, therefor, a fool."

She had no chance to reply to his statement, however, because he craned down to capture her lips with his own. Sakura cinched closer to him, his arms warm and protective, his spicy scent consuming her. She did not resist him, even think of doing so. It was just too wonderful of a sensation to back away, even if they had an audience.

His eyes stayed fixed on hers, watching as they fluttered shut, and she left herself completely vulnerable to him. This was not the most intimate moment they had shared together, but for some reason, Itachi felt closer to her than any time before. He had her mewling like a satisfied feline, making the temptation to deepen the kiss unbearable.

He could not deny himself. He wanted her heady scent to fill his head utterly, her flavor to burn on his tongue. Itachi only just picked up on the fact Sasuke, disgusted by their lip-lock, had left the kitchen to return to his party. Her mouth was near sickeningly sweet, her breath lingering with his to make a new flavor that belonged to them alone. He hummed with pleasure, the sound reverberating deep in his chest.

Her large, jade, doe-like eyes shot open to look at him. Breath harsh and desperate, he smirked against her lips. She had to hold back her pleased shivers, but it was not something she could so easily conceal from her raven-haired lover. He was so in tune with her body, he had known how she would react to him before she did.

There was nothing she could do to stop him before he hoisted her up into his muscular arms, her body pressed shamelessly into his. Eyes wide and mystified, she was rendered mute when he left the confinement of the kitchen, her still captured in his warm hold. She almost struggled, when his lips brushed her ear, and he whispered, "We made a deal, remember? I think we've spent _plenty _of time at my otouto's party."

She blushed, because by then, they were navigating through the crowded room, and had captured the attention of nearly everyone. While it had been noisy before, everyone was so shocked by the sight of them; Sakura's lips swollen and bruising, and Itachi carrying her in the direction of the stairs, that it was almost silent. Itachi did not seem bothered by this at all, and Sakura was almost sure he was _trying _to make a scene, for the sake of staking a claim.

Clearly, she belonged to him. And he wanted the rest of the world to know that too.

"Enjoy the remainder of your birthday, otouto." Itachi called uncharacteristically, bearing the weight of the group's curious stares and whispers.

This was soon forgotten by the lovers when he marched up the stairs and down the hall and entered his bedroom. In privacy again, and people left to gossip rather than bother them, there were no restraints to hold them back. Even then, neither said a word, Sakura too stunned to process what had happened, and Itachi not having much to say on what had passed.

Reality hit her the moment they tumbled onto his made bed. Sasuke had been truthful in saying there was no backing out, especially now that there was understanding, not only between them, but with people outside their relationship. Not that it bothered Sakura, rather, she found it somehow pleasing, but what they had felt finalized. She was officially Itachi's significant other, whether the outside world liked it or not.

Passion intensified at this startling realization, her body quivering with delight at every little touch. It was only after their clothes had been forgotten, tossed on the floor as they were no longer of any use, did he pause his practiced ministrations, almost uncertain with her, despite their history together. Muscles rolling beneath pale skin as he moved, Itachi hovered over her.

"You never did answer my otouto." He admitted. Sakura stared up at him, wondering if this man, fearless in battle and a legendary mind, unmatched by anyone else in Konoha, was anxious to learn the strength of her attachment. The very thought of this warmed her heart.

"Itachi, I didn't want to say this in front of Sasuke, because I believe you have all rights to know this before anyone else, no matter how close I am to them." She breathed, "There are no words to describe how ardently I admire and love you."

There was silence, before a small, awkward grin broke across his face. "The feeling is mutual." He murmured back, leaning into her smaller form again. She felt compelled to say more, but was given little opportunity to do so, because not seconds after he had responded, his sinful lips had parted to close around a taut nipple.

She let out a ragged gasp, his action surprising, though it should have been predictable. He always did love to make her squirm, and she meant it quite literally. Large, hot hands moved slowly along her spine, stopping to clench her rounded bottom. Yes, her doting lover knew exactly what to do to make her breath quicken. She grasped at his back, holding him as close as it was physically possible.

His arousal was making itself known to her very obviously, with their bodies pressed together so seamlessly. His eyes were half lidded, his Sharingan instinctively flared into life, and spinning lazily. She knew his nature well enough; no matter what impression Uchiha Itachi made, he was not a patient person.

He worked his mouth up from her blooming breasts, fixating himself on the junction where neck met shoulder, with no intention of moving again soon. Sakura, however, was much like her lover, and was impatient by nature. As wonderful as it felt to have his lips and hands revel her body, she was over the foreplay. She wanted him, and she wanted him right then.

"_Itachi," _she moaned in frustration, "you know how much I hate it when you procrastinate."

He did not reply to her, at least not verbally, and Sakura at first thought she was being ignored. Until she felt the familiar heat and blinding pleasure of his entering her, less than a second later. It had shocked her so much, the air was knocked out of her, and she was left breathless. Itachi did not move inside her, both because she needed to adjust herself to make room for his girth, and because her core had clamped onto him so tightly, he was certain it would be beautifully painful to exit her wet, hot entrance.

Her hips shifted though, her legs locking around his hips securely. Gritting his teeth, he retreated slowly, her body having gripped onto him so much that it had caused him pain. Itachi did not wait a moment before thrusting back in, her entire essence pulling him in with no intention of letting go. His little lover was already panting at the effort, her entire form stretching to fit around him.

Beads of sweat collected as the pace quickened, her soft groans becoming louder as they moved faster, hips colliding violently. If there was one thing he loved about sex with his delicate female, which there were many things, it was how wonderfully vocal she could become at his enticement. There was always a reason why he had to soundproof rooms, and it was because he adored the sound of her voice as she screamed for him.

Slick with perspiration, he urged him to up his speed, which he could never deny her. Her voice was already coarse, but she could not stop then. She would never have enough of Itachi, and it was something they both understood.

Eventually, however, the pleasure he gave her began to reach the point of being too much. He could tell she was close to climaxing, by the way her back began to arch gracefully, and her voice became more desperate than it already had been. She felt that white, blinding light consume her, lasting for that one, wonderful moment, before she crashed down from her high.

The crashing waves of her orgasm still washing over her, he continued a few thrusts more, when he reached his own peek, his essence spewing into her core, filling her to the brim as her walls tightened around him, milking him for all that he was worth.

It only just registered in his mind that his weight would crush his small mate, and it took all his will power to roll off her. She curled into him, exhausted and sated by their strenuous lovemaking. Throughly satisfied, Itachi caught his breath, waiting for them both to calm themselves.

This was, after all, just the beginning of a wonderful night.

* * *

A/N: This is dedicated to _**Sariasprincy**_. Hope this was what you were looking for. :D

For my readers: I made a small, obscure reference to Pride and Prejudice in this chapter of EVIL. If you can guess what it was, I will dedicate the next chapter to you! Though, I will admit, you will probably have to have read it as many times as I have to notice it. Props to you if you can pick it up!

Even if no one does get the reference, I am still taking ideas! If you want me to write something for EVIL, drop a review and let me know. I love to hear feedback from you guys.


	10. The Red Fist

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I'll let you know when I do, if the alert is necessary. You would be able to tell the difference, because Itachi would magically be alive again, and Sakura would miraculously fall in love with him, because he's just too hot for his own good.

A/N: Since she was the first to answer correctly in my little contest, this EVIL one-shot is dedicated to (drumroll please) _Kifudancer! _I hope this was worth the wait. :D

* * *

_Hello, _she had said, with that impersonal, professional smile she had undoubtedly learned from her sensei at some point. She had bowed respectfully, apologizing for the trouble, then gone about the duties of her job as a medic. He had paid her very little attention, and shifted in a futile attempt to find a more comfortable position in the stiff hospital bed.

His cousin, Shisui, had stood nearby, snickering to himself because he had managed to put him in a hospital bed after an especially excruciating brawl between friends. He was annoyed enough as it was, but seriously, his cousin was not making the situation much better. Of course, if Shisui wanted to get himself killed, far be it from him to stop the fool.

Of course, when the little medic had briefly mentioned the need for him to be bathed, Shisui's sniggering turned into hoots of perverse laugher. The medic rolled her eyes smacking his cousin with familiarity. She had calmly told him to stop making stupid assumptions about medic-patient relationships, or he would be put into the room next to his.

Much to his surprise, his impossibly infuriating cousin was hushed at her threat, and silently allowed him to be taken from the room, leaning on her slight form for support as they went through the hospital hallway. She said nothing, and did not bother to even look in his direction. He had not really cared all that much either way, and found it somewhat reassuring that not all females were obsessive over him. Perhaps there was some hope left for them, if there were more like this medic.

_I am sorry for the inconvenience, _she had murmured quietly, leading him into a bathing room, with its large tub and adjacent steam room. Whatever dignity he had once had, she had quickly stripped from him, tugging off his hospital garb and leaving him utterly naked with no shame. If he had been a lesser man, he would probably have been embarrassed by this, or would have tried to cover himself, but he knew it was nothing personal, and she was just completing her duties before she moved on to the next patient.

The little medic had assisted him as he eased into the hot water, not giving him a second glance, which was another thing he was thankful for. If she had been any other medic, surely she would have gaped at his nude form for five minutes before doing anything useful. Even then, the word _useful _probably was not quite right. Who knew what sorts of harassment he would have had to endured.

He relaxed into the steaming bath water, sighing as he reclined in the tub. It had been such a long time, it felt, since he had last unwound, considering his hectic schedule as ANBU captain of team one. Fatigue was much more in play than Shisui was, when it came down to how he had been injured enough to be emitted to Konoha Hospital. Whatever the case, it hardly mattered anymore, because he was there, and was not going to be discharged until this medic deemed him ready.

Even when she wet his hair, and poured some sort of unusual, mint and rosemary shampoo, he did not say his word, letting the quiet, disinterested female scrub her blunt, clean-cut nails into his scalp. He had no doubt he was the first male she had seen naked, but he could not help feeling someone awkward about it. Still, he could not force himself to clean himself on his own. It felt strangely nice to be pampered, and it was rare when such an opportunity.

The part where she had dried him off had been rather unpleasant for him, but she remained unperturbed, running the towel over him before pulling a new garb over his head. And that was that. She led him back to his room, put him back in bed, and muttered something about being back before her shift ended to administer more anesthetics. Healing broken ribs was no walk in the park, after all.

* * *

That was seven months ago. He had almost forgotten the little medic, until they crossed paths again, this time in the ever-busy market place, where they had literally bumped into each other. She had been deep in thought, and he had not been paying enough attention to notice the small kunoichi until her face was pressed into his chest. Turbulent, jade eyes had stared up in surprise, much more stunning than he had remembered. That disturbed expression quickly disappeared, however, masked by the same respectfully blank facade she had shown him at the hospital.

"Forgive me, Uchiha-san." She bowed with perfect reserve. Why it irked him so much, he had no idea. Still, he respectfully answered her apology with his own.

"No, the fault is mine, Haruno-san." He murmured in his lithe tenor, bowing as she had a moment before. She gave him another one of those professional smiles, as it was to be expected, before continuing on her way, as if she had not just showed the pained, bothered expression in her eyes to him but seconds ago. Astounded, he watched as she walked away, oblivious to his unwanted attentions. He must have stood there for too long though, because just as always, Shisui managed to find him.

His cousin stood next to him, following his quiet gaze until it landed on the pink-haired woman. He chucked to himself, as if it were some inside joke that only he could understand, before he asked, "Are you interested in Sakura, Itachi-chan?"

The answer was immediate, and an utter _lie. _"Absolutely not."

Admittedly, Itachi was a curious man, and she seemed to have sparked his interest, like no woman had before. He had the impression, however, that this was because she was so clearly uninterested, and therefor, untouchable. Not that he was going to tell his loudmouth cousin such a thing, unless he wanted this sudden fascination to be exploited. Predictably enough, he pivoted on his feet, and walked in the exact opposite direction of where the kunoichi was walking. Shisui did not buy his bluff so easily, but he would let it go, at least for the present.

Shisui followed after his cousin, scheming as usual. Itachi decided, just for once, to allow it, because the results to Shisui's interference, undoubtedly, would be useful for his personal interests.

* * *

He should not have been doing this, Itachi realized belatedly. As a seasoned shinobi, he was perfectly capable of shadowing a woman, even one of Haruno's rank. Yet, the temptation had become too much, after their short meeting in the market place. He had realized in an instant that he wanted her, as strange as it was, and Itachi was not the sort of man who let something that he desired to escape from his grasp.

So, he had started to _stalk _her, as Shisui would have said, more to learn about her than anything else. She spent much of her time in the hospital, like most medic-nin did, unless they were requested for their assistance on the field, which with a reputation like hers, happened more often than he had expected. Occasionally, she would meet with the Uzumaki-kid, and strangely enough, his younger brother for ramen at Ichiraku. It was then that he recalled how she had seemed familiar to begin with; Haruno Sakura had been on Sasuke's genin team, until they had split for more specified training.

It was understandable that the old team would get back together for lunch when they had no other engagements, and it made her more interesting. That was not until he had seen her after a particularly frustrating day at the hospital, and she had needed some way to vent. Her anger had amused him to an extent, until he had seen her flatten an acre of trees with her bare fists. This Haruno girl had bite. Itachi could not help liking that.

Now, though, he had taking his spying a step to far. And he could hardly leave now that he had seen her like that.

He had been on his way home from ANBU headquarters at a rather late time, and as always, he had gone the route the went right past her bedroom window. Most of the time, she would be sitting at her desk, writing a report about a patient she had gotten recently, or she would be curled up on her bed in a pair of sweats, reading either a medical scroll or one of her silly, romance novels.

Usually, at this time, he would have already gotten back to the Uchiha compound to sit down to dinner with his family. Paperwork had kept him at headquarters for longer, though, and tonight, he had just started to pass her apartment as she got out of the bath. Ordinarily, he would gaze into her bedroom for a moment, observe what she was doing, then go home to his mother's cooking. Tonight, however, Itachi knew he was not going to be leaving anytime soon.

She had been upset about something before exiting the bathroom, or maybe she had simply felt lonely. Whatever the case, when she had entered her room, the towel that had been around her body had fallen to the carpet, forgotten immediately. He had stared at her bare form for a good minute before blinking. She was slender to an extreme, her curves both delicate and feminine. After gazing at her breasts, he could not stop from his eyes drifting downward to a small patch of curly, dark hair.

Itachi was not sure why his breathing became more difficult, but he ignored that as she threw herself on the neatly made bed, her moist hair spreading across her pillow and her bountiful bosoms moving about lively before she settled on the white comforter. He watched on in stunned amazement as the same hands she had used to scrub his body gracefully slipped down hers, long, willowy legs parting as those hands reached between...

He gulped, knowing he should leave, that he should not witness her doing such things in the privacy of her bedroom. It was none of his business, and even though it was _her _fault for leaving the window open for the world to see, he should have had the sense to go. She slowly slid two fingers, her pointer and middle, into her glistening core, moaning softly to herself as she did so. Not wanting to let the opportunity pass, and wanting to review this in the seclusion of his own room for further enjoyment, his Sharingan flared into life, memorizing every propulsion of her fingers.

Gasping for air, she added a third finger, stretching her core and panting in her pleasure. For a long while, as he secretly observed her touch herself, the urge to barge into her room and take her before it drove him mad grew hard to ignore...and speaking of something _hard, _his pants were becoming uncomfortably tight. He could not stay longer without reaching a point of insanity, or jacking off to the sound of her moans. He had to go.

Whether he was relieved or not, he was not yet sure, but she reached her climax, letting out a muffled cry, before laying on the bed, catching her breath. A shaky sigh slipped past his lips as he closed his eyes, having seen enough. Without her even knowing he had witnessed the entire event, he continued home, no longer hungry, but in dire need of _relieving _himself. He felt pathetic, that he could not control his hormones to not be so affected by seeing Haruno finger herself, and that he had to resort to masturbation to find some sort of alleviation.

This was not the only time he had occurred such a thing. As wonderful as it was to relive the scene of Sakura naked, her legs stretched outright as her fingers pumped in and out of her weeping center through his Sharingan, it was nothing compared to seeing it as she gasped in pleasure, him hiding on the outside of her apartment window. Though his parents certainly questioned his actions, he started coming home later from the ANBU headquarters, when he was not on a mission.

Often enough to satisfy him, he stopped by her small flat to watch, until eventually he could not help himself. It became impossible to wait until reaching home, and he would secretly join her, hardly caring for dignity when she was tempting him to the point of relenting. Still, it was a pale comparison to what he wanted to do to Haruno. He wanted so badly to feel her squirm beneath him in pleasure as he, plainly put, fucked her into the ground.

It was a miracle that no one had found out that he jerked off outside her apartment as she was busy fingering herself. Sometimes, however, Shisui would give him a strange, knowing look, as if he _knew _what he did in secret. Neither said a word, and though the knowledge did not feel private any longer, it remained below the surface.

At this point, it had been an entire year since his meeting Haruno Sakura, and he was twenty-five years old.

* * *

Sakura stood under her shower, a steady stream of hot water running down her head and back, warming her after a long day at the hospital. The days seemed to be getting longer, the hours and minutes and seconds ticking by at an impossibly slow rate, and she knew she had to do something about it. Her life was inexplicably _boring, _and every day was feeling just like the last. It clearly meant she needed to make a sort of change.

Advice from Ino was usually not something she trusted, since most of the time it meant getting drunk, then nursing a horrible hangover the next day, but in this case, her blond friend might be right, for once. She had gone to her kunoichi friend, and the answer to her problems had been spit back at her so quickly she had not even had the chance to explain exactly what was wrong.

_Forehead, you need a man, _she had said, not moments after Sakura had stepped into the familiar flower shop Ino still worked in nearly everyday. Sakura had been flustered by this observation, but they both knew she was right, that she _did _need a man in her life. Perhaps it could change that empty feeling she felt whenever she came home at night.

Finally, after the typical pestering it normally got to get her to go out, Sakura had relented. If Ino seriously thought she could find her a man at a bar, then so be it. She would give it a shot. Of course, when Ino's _marvelous _plan failed miserably, Sakura would get the honor to rub that in her face. Then she would go back to living life in the dull way she had learned from her shishou. Go the hospital. Work for ten hours. Go home. Get drunk.

That sounded about right. Well, maybe something new in this repetitive, lonely equation would help, if she found someone worth while. Which meant practically every male she knew was out of the question.

Sighing tiredly, she shut off the shower head and nimbly stepped from her tub, grabbing a towel to help fend from the cold that assaulted her clean, wet body. She was in no mood to go out drinking just to appease Ino and her constant need to make sure everyone found their happily-ever-after, even though she was still single and jumping from bed to bed every night. Drying off lazily, she slung the wet towel over her shoulders and strutted into the bedroom to find something appropriate to wear.

In the end, it was a simple pair of black jeans matching with an off-white cardigan sweater. Ino would complain that she was not showing enough skin to get anyone worth their weight in salt, but it was winter, and she was prone to getting cold. Besides, it left much more to the imagination, and she did not want the guys who started hitting on her to be staring down her shirt the entire evening, no matter how much Ino seemed to enjoy such attentions.

Putting on some slight makeup to accentuate her green eyes, and slipping into a pair of blood-red stilettos that were to die for (literally), Sakura walked from her small unit, prepared to conquer the world, and not return home until she had throughly savored the evening, even if it meant making a complete fool of herself.

_The Red Fist _was the most popular bar in Konoha, not because of its location, certainly, because it was built on the opposite side of the cosmopolitan area people tended to flock during the daytime, but because of its amazing atmosphere. Sakura did not go there often, but that was more because of the fact she got completely wasted every time she dropped in. This would be her seventh visit, and she was somewhat excited, despite her frustration with Ino.

The blond kunoichi was already sitting down on a stool, men surrounding her while she gleamed with enthusiasm. Men always loved girls like Ino, which, while annoying, Sakura could understand. She was pretty, to be sure, and like most of them, was out there only for the next great fuck. Of course, Sakura could never blame her friend for this, nor would she dare say it aloud, but it was not something Ino ever really bothered to hide.

She gracefully took the seat next to her friend, subtly giving the unworthy men a look that said they were not welcome. They ran for the hills, as to be expected, considering her fearsome reputation as the Hokage's apprentice. Smiling victoriously to Ino, she ordered a beer, not even bothering to look in the direction of the barman. Her order was gotten to her quickly, and she proudly drank it, too oblivious to notice the Uchiha heir sitting two stools away from her.

Itachi had looked up at the sound of her voice, stunned to hear it in such a place. He watched as she drank the beer, setting the glass back down on the counter empty. It was obvious she had come to the bar for the same reason he had, to get drunk. In normal circumstances, Itachi was not the sort of man to partake in alcohol to the point of losing his sobriety, but this was hardly a normal situation.

He had fallen in love with a woman he had only spoken to twice in his entire life. And of course, the gods were spiting him, sending the very woman who tormented his every thought to the bar he had come to find some peace of mind. He growled to himself silently, very tempted to leave, and find another bar to wallow in for the next three hours. Now that she was there, though, he could hardly leave, at least not without saying something to her.

She seemed content in drinking herself into oblivion with her Yamanaka friend, and it felt inappropriate to interrupt their laughter-filled bantering. So, he watched them for the next hour, following their example by steadily drinking himself into a state of intoxication. Even a man with his control had their limits, and he was quick to reach his, after five bottles of sake in the same hour.

Likewise, Sakura appeared to be happily plastered, giggling all over the place as she and her friend pointed different males of interest in the bar. He was still competent enough to hear his name, or rather, _that fucking sexy Uchiha brooding over there, _as someone worth their attention by the far gone Ino.

Much to his entertainment, Sakura had gone a lovely, bright red at this comment, and waved him off as a patient. This Yamanaka, however, seemed to think otherwise.

"He's the one!" She had shrieked, pulling Sakura up from her chair and pushing her in his direction. "He's the only one that's made you blush, so go get him!" She continued loudly, so every habitant of the bar could hear. Not that it really matter either way. At this point in the evening, no one cared much about anything anymore.

The way she approached him reminded him of what a liquid would look like if it took human form, she seemed to slosh over to him in her drunk stupor, having to use the chairs as support. Unable to help it, he smirked in such a way that invited her to join him. She was even redder in the face than before, much to his amusement.

Sakura looked at the Uchiha male, wondering what sort of punishment Sasuke would give her for what she was about to do. It was stupid, even to her drunk mind, but for reasons she could not herself understand, she just wanted to let loose. Why, with Uchiha Itachi, she had no idea, but some instinct inside told her that he would be a desirable man to have around, despite his usual, cold demeanor.

"You know, you're pretty hot," she commented casually. "I would do you."

Itachi's smirk widened at the very suggestion. Even if she was drunk, she was still a kunoichi, and she was no fool. She knew what she was getting herself into. "Is that so?" Itachi asked back thoughtfully, observing as she nodded giddily, sitting herself down at the chair to his left.

"Yup. Sasuke would kill me if he knew what I'm considering doing to you." She grinned devilishly, leaning into him slightly. She continued in saying, "Hell, if I were sober, I would probably be scared to even talk to you. So, you're lucky I found you while I'm drunk. You're in good hands, Uchiha."

The mere mention of her _hands _made his insides squirm with delight. "Good hands, you say? Now, why is that?" He asked smoothly, turning on his stool to face her fully. Sakura could not help turning even more red at his sultry tone, as if he knew something that he should not have. His dark eyes seemed to dance with pure anticipation at her words, making that familiar warmth pool in her lower stomach.

"I'm willing to experiment, if that's what you're asking." She whispered back, her breath heavy and bitter to his nose from the alcohol she had been drinking. She was close, closer than any woman had been before, besides those irrationally obsessive fangirls that always seemed to follow him around. A sweet scent of peaches, white jasmine and cherry blossoms clouded his mind, making the room spin around him.

He took advantage of their proximity, leaning in closer to her ear, gently moving bubblegum hair from her long neck. "You know, Haruno, there are things I know about you that might surprise you." He purred, before slowly gliding his nose along her jawline. To Ino, who, though intoxicated, was watching the duo closely for the sake of her friend, this motion seemed to give away the Uchiha's intentions, even if Sakura did not realize it at first.

"My name is Sakura," she started softly, hands somehow finding themselves clutching his shirt. "What is it that you know about me, Uchiha?" She questioned, clearly dazed. He chuckled, the sound reverberating through his chest, his tone velvety and dark, like chocolate running down her throat. The very sound of it made her want to creep closer, to ease herself into his lap and be engulfed with his spicy, scent of peppermint, rainwater and pine, to feel his warm body surround her.

"Very well, then I am Itachi." His voice was calm and collected as he muttered quietly, "And for the other matter, I know that you finger yourself."

Sakura's breath caught in her throat. She should have been embarrassed, she should have been interrogating the Uchiha male to understand what he had been doing, watching her in such a private moment, but she could not. He was very much an alpha male, just by the way he spoke to her, the way he managed to suck her into a vortex of pleased confusion, when he had not even kissed her yet. So, she waited to hear what else he had to say.

"I've been interested in you, _Sakura," _he started, practically purring. She shuddered at his voice, despite herself. "I was curious, after you had treated me so indifferently as your patient, so unlike every other damnable woman in this village. I started to watch you, to understand you better, until one night..." His statement was left hanging, her breath bated. She wanted to hear more, to know exactly what it was that the Uchiha heir had seen her doing, but it was not hard to guess.

"Why didn't you do something?" She inquired, sounding almost disappointed.

His reply came in a sharp hiss. "Do you have any idea how much I've tortured myself over you, Sakura? I wanted so badly to break into your room, to make you scream as I pounded you through the ground, all because I saw this pretty little hand," he grabbed one of her hands, lifting it to his face, "pleasure you again and again. Do you even know what I've been doing outside of your apartment, as I've watched and listened to you touch yourself?"

She completely blanked. Sakura knew she should have been upset over this, but the harsh sound of his voice made her stomach curl with want. "No," she answered carefully, though she had a feeling she already knew what he was going to say.

"While you gasped for air, playing with yourself on that bed of yours, I was jacking off, unable to wait until I even got home to get some relief." His breath was hot against her skin, and she knew she was much more wasted than she had thought, if this did not bother her. It should have sickened her, that Itachi had been invading her privacy on a regular basis, and even pleasuring himself as if she were a pornographic film.

Suddenly, and much to quickly, considering how much the room was spinning as it was, Sakura found that he had dragged her across his lap, and brought her into his chest. "Now, if I knew I would get to you by dropping into a bar with every intention of getting wasted, I would have done this months ago. But I'm tired of waiting."

With a smooth, possessive swoop, he had properly claimed her lips with his. The flavor of sake on his tongue made her wonder if what she had been told was true, but she doubted the clan heir would ever lie. If he simply wanted a good fuck, he could have easily gone to the millions of other girls who spent their every waking minute fawning over him. To top that, Ino _had _said she needed a man in her life, and Uchiha Itachi was very much a man.

Ino watched on, wondering if she should rescue her friend, who was currently being kissed silly by Itachi. Clearly, though with the smothering hold he had on her, Sakura was not going to be rescued, even if she bothered to help. Though this had been her plan since bringing Sakura to _The Red Fist, _she had not believed it possible that it would follow through so seamlessly. Besides, if she saved her preoccupied friend, that would mean losing the wonderful opportunity to rub the fact she was wrong in her face later.

She observed with amusement as Itachi lifted Sakura into his arms, throwing some money on the counter, before blindly walking out of the bar. It was obvious they were up for an interesting night, that much she was certain.

* * *

One moment, she had been straddling him in _The Red Fist, _and the next, she found herself back home, half stripped, with an Uchiha Itachi in a similar state of undress hovering over her. He did not give her very long to contemplate over their whereabouts, however, before he ripped whatever had been left of her cardigan from her body, her jeans somewhere abandoned on the floor.

It astounded her, how quickly they had progressed to this, and it somewhat scared her that she could do such things with a person she hardly knew, but considering the way he kept pressing his mouth to hers, she could not help responding in equal fervor. Strangely enough, she soon found herself tearing the pair of standardized shinobi pants that had been hanging on his narrow hips from his body.

He smirked in such a way that made her flush, his Sharingan eyes hazing over with lust.

When he turned them on, she was not sure, but staring up into their crimson depths, she did not mind at all. He was an impatient man, though, and did not admire her further before stripping off her underwear as well.

His voice was clear and undeniable when he demanded, "Touch yourself; for me this time, rather than just yourself." The sound of his tone seemed to imply she had been selfish earlier, to masturbate for her own enjoyment, rather than his. Whatever the case, she could never say _no, _to a man like him.

Letting out a shaky sigh as he eased himself off her, her hands, that had been somewhere around her head, slowly drifted downwards. She steadily reached her heaving breasts, cupping the twin mounds and massaged them, moaning softly as she did so. Unconsciously, he licked his lips, studying her silently as the small hands continued their journey downward, covering her flat stomach before reaching that thatch of dark hair that covered her womanhood.

She was already wet, and they could both smell the distinct scent of her arousal. Of course, she did not realize how turned on she really was until she slipped her pointer finger into her core. The strangled gasp that tore through her bruising, pink lips sounded loudly through the room. He watched on as she panted, adding her middle finger as she continued pumping, his own attentions causing her to moan even louder when his sinful lips latching onto a perked breast.

Sakura was fast to find her climax, and when that had happened, her wail of pleasure sent a jolt of electricity through his entire body. He would hear that lovely sound again by the night's end, more than several times. She looked up at him expectantly, gleaming with a sense of feminine pride. He realized why this was a second later, when he heard his own breath, heavy with strain and desperation like hers.

Sooner than he expected her to, Itachi was pulled downwards by an enthusiastic Sakura, who was more than ready for him. Sharingan spinning lazily, he gazed down at her smugly as her hands traced the edges to his grey boxers in a teasing manner. Slender fingers curled around the elastic, tugging them down gently. This time, it was his turn to smirk with masculine pride as she ogled his erect form. Shining, jade eyes flickered up to his, as if to ask what to do next.

Remembering how she had said in the bar that she was willing to _experiment, _he quietly ordered, "Get on your hands and knees, Sakura. I'm going to take you like a bitch in heat."

Much to his satisfaction, she obeyed with very little resistance, her bottom in the air and breasts dangling as her back arched, he rested either hand on her hips. He pressed his tip to her nether lips, listening to her as she egged him to go forward. She let out a choked gasp as he smoothly thrust in, her tight channel sucking him in and keeping him there.

He grunted softly, going backwards before thrusting back in again, nearly being blinded by the pleasure of burring himself deep within her folds of hot, moist flesh. She struggled to adjust to his girth, stifling her whimpering when she moved in a way that did not please her. Eventually, though, a proper rhythm was found, and cliche as it seemed, their joining felt miraculous, as if by magic.

Though far from being clear-headed, Sakura had never felt so wonderful while having sex, and Itachi was quite honestly, the last person she had expected to land herself in bed with. He was amazing, to be sure, and though domineering, she enjoyed his control over her every second, because she felt as if...as if maybe she did not need to protect herself from anything with Itachi. He was a strong, capable male, able to keep her safe from harm, and exactly what she needed in a mate.

She could tell already, from past experience, that Itachi was different. This was not going to be a one-night stand, she decided in her drunken stupor, even if that was what he intended. She was not the sort to sleep around, but when she did crawl into bed with a male, the relationship lasted for a while. Considering the possessive, demanding sort of male Itachi was, Sakura doubted he would let her go anyway, even if she wanted to.

Itachi could not believe how beautifully responsive his little lover was. Every plunge into her core had her crying for more, every squeeze of her hips, and his name escaped through her lips listlessly. It was unbelievably wonderful, and he could not get enough of her. He would not be satisfied, not even if he made love to her the entire night. He would always need more of her.

He was quick to decide, though these thoughts had been circling his mind for quite some time as it was, that she would be his. Officially. He did not care what that meant, but no other man would ever see her back arched like hers was then, not if he was still alive. Sakura would belong to him, and the rest of the world would know it too. He was the only one who was allowed to drive into her so deeply that neither of them could breath for the pleasure it gave.

Like every good thing, however, her limit was not indefinite. Itachi could tell she was reaching her climax again, her screams turning more shrill than before. She could feel him grow almost frantic, thrusting in deeper, faster and harder than even before, until she could not even think straight, if she dared try. A final wail, and she reached her orgasm, her core contracting around his thick length.

He continued to search for his own release, relentlessly assaulting her slack form until he, too, found that blinding pleasure. With a guttural growl, he released within her, before laying beside her, covered in sweat and panting for air. He turned to his resting lover, before moving pink strands of hair from her moist face.

Regaining his composure, he murmured, "You do realize I'm far from being finished, right?"

* * *

Sakura was confused to wake in her bed, not a scrap of clothing on her body. Bewildered to say the least, she tried to shift, before she felt an unexpected twang of pain between her legs. At first startled, she turned to find her lover still asleep, his long, raven hair covering defined shoulders. Suddenly, her head seemed to explode, the after affects of her drinking clearly present.

Memories of her night spent with Uchiha Itachi flashed through her mind, much to her horror. They had tried nearly every position imaginable, and she was sure he still had something up his sleeve, if they had not completely run out of gas. Then, she concernedly asked herself, did they use any sort of contraception?

She shot up in bed, realizing that Itachi, who apparently was not a genius after all, had not used a condom the entire night. To make matters worse, he stirred at this sudden movement, his eyes cracking open and immediately looking up at her. She was quick to understand why; Sakura was still completely nude, and he could see every inch her in the early morning sunlight.

Embarrassed, she attempted to cover herself, but to no avail, he tenderly lifted her hands away, before sitting up as well, and sweetly placing kisses to her collar bone and neck. She sighed, relaxing, before his kisses became much more lingering, and she was mewling with delight at his attentions.

Their lips met, and even if she was sober again, she did not feel the urge to stop what was going to become another round of wonderful, mind-blowing sex. She leaned back down on the pillows, Itachi hovering over her greedily, as if he meant to take up the entirety of her day as well. Not that she was objecting. Their bodies seemed to fit together perfectly, like two pieces of a puzzle, and it _was _her day off.

Actually, it was not, she recalled, just in time for her doorbell to ring. She did not need to go to the door to know who it was that had decided to drop by. Why the hell had she agreed to meet with Naruto and Sasuke for an early morning spar after a night she _knew _she was going to spend at _The Red Fist? _This was going to go very sour, _very _fast.

Reluctantly, she pressed her hands into his nicely developed chest, before sitting up again. Frowning, he glared in the direction of the ringing bell, as if that would make it somehow burst into flames. Sighing, she got up, snatched her lavender robe, and made her way to the two idiotic males outside her small flat. Scowling, she opened the door to see an over-excited Naruto on the other side, Sasuke standing near him.

"Ino dragged me to a bar last night, okay? I'm sorry I forgot that I was going to meet you guys this morning." She grumbled, clearly put out. Sasuke looked at her, his eyebrow lifted in bemusement, before the _last _person he could have expected to appear behind his pink-haired teammate.

"Sakura, you are such a dirty liar. Why don't you tell them what really happened, since you only spent an hour in that bar."

Sakura turned a bright, vivid crimson. She whipped her head around to see none other than Itachi, standing there with her sheet just barely hanging around his narrow hips. Her flushed face darkened further at this realization. "You couldn't have put on your clothes? Now I have nothing on my bed."

Itachi smirked in amusement, clearly having the upper hand. "It needed to be changed anyway, after last night. Besides, it will take much longer to strip again."

Naruto and Sasuke had been staring at the two lovers in stunned silence, until Itachi turned to them. "I'm afraid Sakura is otherwise engaged. You will have to come back at another time."

Without them even getting the chance to say a word, the door was shut again. They could hear Naruto yelling profanities, and that, "Sakura-chan needed to be saved from Sasuke's evil older brother," but nothing could be heard from Sasuke himself. Apparently, he was wise enough to not bother Itachi, especially when he was so transfixed on something.

"Shut up, dobe." He finally said, turning from the apartment building before Itachi's wrath could be let loose. Naruto, of course, was not so lucky.

* * *

A/N: There you go, the next part of EVIL! I'm sorry it took so long to update, but I said it would be like this from the beginning...

Anyway, drop me a review, I love to hear what you guys have to say!


	11. Teacher's Pet

Disclaimer: Naruto isn't mine.

* * *

As someone still considered a part of the younger crowd, he had become an insanely popular teacher. He had graduated a year early, going immediately to a university, and in record time, getting his master's in Economics, and then a teaching credential. He was not sure why, but since being a child, he had always had the impulse to teach. His family did not understand it in the least, and when he had studied for it, his parents had done nothing but pester him.

This was the reason, not that he would ever admit it aloud, that he had moved to teach at a school in Osaka, rather than staying in Tokyo. His father was Superintendent General of the Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department, and everyone in his family worked on the force. It had been expected that _he, _as the eldest son, one day replace his father. Itachi had rebelled though, going to a private, exclusive university rather than the Police Academy. Naturally, his mother had silently supported his decision, though did not dare openly disagree with her husband.

Itachi could only imagine what they would think of him now. His entire family would consider him a disgrace to the great, Uchiha name; not that it really mattered. He always had been the family's black sheep. Even his younger brother no longer held any respect for him, and was determined to prove to their father that he was a worthy, Uchiha son. Itachi knew, however, that his actions were tantamount to social suicide.

He would become an outcast for what he had done, if it became publicly known. Yet, Itachi knew, if he was given a chance to change what he had done, he would do it all over again, because it had been one of the most beautiful experiences of his entire life. The only question now: what was he going to do with her?

* * *

It was his first year at Miyakawa High School, and he had been looking forward to it since he had graduated from high school. Even on the first day, he could pick out who in his classes would be the most problematic, and who would try to kiss his ass for a good grade. He was teaching a senior class, so he already expected to see a group of eager, almost impatient students.

There certainly was a surplus of these, but one student in particular had caught his eye, being so difficult to read. She remained quiet for the most part, until being teased by a young, blond girl with blue eyes. All Itachi could tell was that she was a good sort of student, though very obviously different from the others. In the first six weeks of school, she had done a good job at paying attention, and at times, he felt as if she knew more about economics than the entire class combined, the way she was so speedy to raise her delicate, little hand to answer questions.

It felt like it would be a very good year, until that one day. He had not known right away what had happened, because she had been told in another class. He had marked her as absent, which was unusual in itself, since she had yet to miss a class once. She would have rather come to school sick than stay at home.

It was when she was missing again the next morning in homeroom when he had been concerned. So, he had asked the class when taking roll-call if they knew where she was. The eery silence that followed his question had only given him more reason to worry.

Her friend, Yamanaka Ino, had kindly come to tell him after class that her mother had been in a car accident. She had to wipe the tears from her eyes as she continued, explaining that now that her mother was dead, there was a good chance his favorite student would be transfered to a school north, so she could live with her stepbrother, the only family she had left.

That night, for the first time since being an adolescent in college, Itachi had drowned himself in alcohol, until he could do no more than stumble around downtown Osaka in a drunken stupor. He had no idea why the death of a student's parent had bothered him so much. Eventually, when the effects of the sake began to wear off, Itachi found himself in a strip-club, being given a lap-dance by a young woman with platinum, blond hair, which, under the lighting, looked unnaturally pink.

He did not want to even begin to understand why he had done it. After her shift at the club, he had taken her to a nearby 'love-hotel' for a few hours. What he had done to that woman could have been considered borderline abusive, but at the time, all he had wanted was to fuck her so hard she wouldn't be able to walk straight for a week.

Itachi would later recognize this to be the worst sex he had ever had.

He had left the woman, whose name he did not even want to know, breathless and naked, without having said a single word to her. Paying on his way out of the hotel, he had never felt so awful. Itachi knew he should not have had sex with someone he did not know, and regretted it even more because it had given him absolutely no satisfaction. He supposed she should have been able to tell the results of his frivolous actions beforehand, because he knew what this event meant in his very subconscious.

For one thing, he liked his little student much more than he should have.

Naturally, she came back to school the day following, and he just _had _to be sporting a head-splitting hangover. Outwardly, he did not give it away to his students, since it was best to keep his personal and work life separate, but admittedly, he hand not been in the best of moods.

She had been scarily silent, not that he was all that surprised, considering what had just happened to her. Even her expression had remained carefully blank, her eyes lost behind a misty green facade. She had gone to the bathroom during his class, which was definitely a first. When she had returned to his class fifteen minutes later, her eyes and cheeks had been rubbed raw and red from wiping away tears. She did not even bother to hide the fact she had been crying.

Itachi had not said anything when she was the last to leave class, hardly knowing what he could do to help. He would get her missing assignments to her later, when she was not mourning her mother's death.

The first month, he had gotten nothing from her. She did not ever leave the classroom to cry again, but she did nothing but sit there in a daze. He supposed he should have been thankful that she came at all, because he truly did not want to write someone who had just lost their mother down as a truant. It was clear she was in pain, when she sat staring outside the third-story window, and several times, he wondered what she could see out there.

Drastically, however, everything reversed, all in the span of one day. She had entered the classroom late, chewing a piece of gum almost obnoxiously. She did not bother hiding it either, popping large bubbles from her seat. Itachi had given her a pointed look, which he _knew _she had understood, but purposely ignored. She had not done her homework either, something he usually handed out detention slips for, but since this was the first time it had happened, Itachi resolved to let it slide with a firm warning.

Finally, she whipped out her cell phone and began pressing buttons. If anything, this had to be his biggest pet-peeve. Pausing his lecture, he had stepped up to her desk, holding out his hand expectantly. She had glared up at him with a ferocity he had not thought her capable of, but nonetheless, she placed the sharp, little _Shinobi Blade _into his palm.

"Speak with me after class, Haruno."

She did not say anything, but he knew she would not leave without her phone. She returned to staring out the window for the rest of class, not even looking away when the bell rang to signify the end of the day. Once the entire class had filed from the room, however, she stood. Utterly silent, she walked to his desk, waiting patiently for him to look up from a note he had been given by the lady in the office.

Sighing, he finally turned to her. "I understand that you are grieving your mother, and that it is difficult to cope with the loss of your loved one, but the behavior you displayed in class today was completely unacceptable."

As he told her this, he watched her guile utterly dissolve. While it had been perfectly blank when he first turned to her, her face now had crumpled in despair. He knew she was in pain, and felt more alone than she ever had before, but it still stunned him when she pulled him to his feet and pressed her teary face to his chest.

He could only stand there and stare, his mouth ajar. There were so many reasons why this was inappropriate, but he could not find the strength to stop her. Itachi knew he was likely to be the first physical contact she had since the death of her mother. Itachi would not let himself think about how deliciously her small body fit against his. He was instantly reminded of his earlier discovery by a niggling voice from the back of his head, that he was much more interested in his student than a teacher should be.

Itachi let her cry until she could no more, her soft, almost modest sobs the only sound he could hear. At some point, his arms had instinctively wrapped around her shaking form, unconscious of the rules and regulations of society. When he realized what he had done, it was too late, and he could hardly take it back. She had already noticed.

* * *

Sakura was not sure why she had done it. She had been hurting, and begging for some sort of attention, after being alone for so long. She had needed to reconnect with people, and make that physical contact. It hardly registered to her that her sensei may not appreciate her soaking his collar shirt and tie with her tears.

He did not seem to mind too much though, because at some point, he had snaked his strong arms around her, his warmth and scent of pine, fresh rainwater and peppermint almost overwhelming. Secretly, she enjoyed the wonderful, but completely improper contact. Somehow, having him hold her so closely was comforting, and she calmed herself, thankful that she had not worn makeup, or she would have gotten mascara all over his crisp, white shirt.

Somewhat bashful, she lifted her head, carefully glancing up at him. Itachi-sensei had always been an attractive man, she had noticed, but at this proximity, she could see clearly through his black-rimmed glasses, at a pair of stunning, ebony eyes. She could not believe that she had just smothered herself into his chest.

She reverted her eyes in shame. "I'm going to get detention, aren't I?" Sakura asked, hoping rather than believing that she was not blushing. He dropped his arms with a long exhale.

"I'm afraid you have given me no choice, Sakura-san. You were late, chewed gum, did not have your homework completed, and interrupted the class by taking out your phone." He replied calmly, stepping back to give her space. For his own amusement, he added, "And you gave me a death-glare. I must admit, you have to be the first one to ever be brave enough to do that."

At this, she turned a deep, dark red.

"So, you have detention with me on Friday. I need to get some tests graded, and it would be nice to have some help, for once."

As a new teacher at the school, no one had signed up to be a teacher's aid, and so, he had no one to grade all of his papers and quizzes. Though she clearly did not appear to be pleased by the thought of grading tests on a Friday afternoon, Sakura accepted it, knowing she could be given the task of scraping gum under chairs, or scrubbing the floors.

So, she had joined him that Friday, and much to her surprise, had a good time. Though it was still considered a punishment, she felt comfortable around him, since he was only around five years her senior. Sakura jokingly teased him, which he would playfully return in his own, quirky way. He was not like most guys she knew, though technically that could be because he was a _man. _Itachi was not like any sensei she had ever had, in her twelve years of schooling.

Itachi-sensei had a sarcastic sense of humor, much like herself, and though most students saw him as being impersonal and somewhat cold, she discovered that he had a very unique personality. For one thing, he was much too kind, and let her get away with things he should not have. It took a few hours after Sakura had returned to her empty, one room apartment for her to realize she had been _flirting _with her own teacher, and that he had let her.

She hardly knew what to think. All she knew was that she was attracted to Itachi-sensei, even though there were so many reasons to make this wrong.

Slowly, as graduation slowly crept closer, she had became his teacher-aid, since he had no one else to do the job. She was never dare admit it to him, but the main reason she had decided to help him was because she had something of a crush on him. Whether he could tell or not, she had no idea, but it did not matter. All she could do was count down the days until he was no longer her teacher, so the feelings she had for him would not be so inappropriate.

Sakura realized that she had absolutely _no _chance with a man like him. She was a mere child to him, and he had no interest whatsoever. Itachi-sensei probably already had a woman his age back in Tokyo, or even worse, living with him. It was pointless to even admire him. Of course, he did not make it very easy for her. Casual Fridays would come around, and he would wear that black t-shirt of his, a pair of jeans to match. Whenever he would lift his arm to write on the chalkboard, a small part of his stomach, and a flash of his boxers would show. Sakura could not help it, that just turned her on like nothing ever had before. Sometimes, she honestly wondered if he did it on purpose.

Of course, every time that thought entered her mind, she had to reprimand herself, for her own foolishness. Even if Itachi-sensei _was_ single, there was no way in hell he would ever be stupid enough to take interest in a student. The chances of such an attractive man being single were very low as it was. Any number of women would pick him up and eat him whole, if they were given the opportunity to do so.

There was only one soul she had dared tell her secret to, knowing that, even if she was the school's biggest gossip, Ino would never think to tell anyone that she had a deathly crush on their economics teacher. At first, Ino had laughed, thinking it had been a joke, and no doubt had been thankful that she was beginning to crawl out of her shell again. When Sakura had not joined her in laughing at the ludicrous thought of being infatuated with Itachi-sensei, even if he _was _'hot stuff.' Everything she had done had been Ino's ingenious idea.

Sakura had never even considered it, until Ino had brought it up. Once she had graduated, she could have a relationship with him beyond that of a teacher and student. They bossy girl she was, Ino had ordered her to have sex with him. The mere mentioning of this summoned images of his warm, powerful body looming over hers, his large hands creeping to places she had never let anyone touch before.

It had almost made her groan right then and there. No words could ever describe how much she wanted that. It was a longing that made her entire body shudder with delight, and she knew what she had to do. Sakura was going to seduce her own teacher.

She had to wait for three more months after this revelation before she would graduate, but Sakura had been patient. She was damn sure that no one had beamed as brightly as she had when she crossed that stage and received her diploma. Tsunade, her godmother, had smirked at her as she gratefully thanked the principal, before taking a swig from a plastic bottle that Sakura suspected was not filled with water.

After the ceremony, she had handed Tsunade her cap and gown, disappearing from the crowd of well-wishers. Not that she was all that surprised, because it was so _completely _predictable of him, Sakura found him in his classroom, finishing the last few finals he had to grade. He was likely to be the only teacher still on campus, since most would rather finish grading within the comforts of their own homes. He simply was not like that, and preferred to be able to relax when returning home, or so she assumed.

She stepped in, and he did not look up, already knowing it was her. Bitting her lower lip anxiously, Sakura locked the door behind her, before striding across the room with a confidence she had not thought herself capable of.

For a moment, she stood there in the sunset's gentle light, able to tell that he was not going to give her the attention she wanted from him until he had finished. Sakura would make it up to him later, and grade the rest that had to be done herself, if that was what he wished, but she refused to be ignored. She was no child anymore, and she was going to prove it to him. Sakura was a woman now.

Glancing over his shoulder, she observed him with a smirk, knowing that it would annoy him greatly. Even then, she could not manage to get his attention, because though his feathers were ruffled slightly, he was determined. Having no other choice, and having accepted whatever consequences he deemed necessary for her actions long before entering the room, she slowly ran a hand down his arm, before loosening his long, artist's fingers and taking the red gel-pen.

The physical contact had disgruntled him, to say the least. "Sakura, what the _hell _are you doing?"

He had never cursed in front of her before, and she could not help finding it irresistibly sexy. His tone itself had turned her knees to jelly, but she would not pull back now. This was her only chance, and she had to take advantage of it. The room was locked, and from the third story, no one would be able to see through the windows, unless he propped her up against the cool glass, and took her there. That short fantasy caused her face to heat up, and she hoped she was not blushing now, of all times.

"You were ignoring me." She replied softly.

Itachi could not stop himself from gaping at the young female. He could not find ant part of his memory in which he had indicated his attraction to the girl, so it was impossible that she could have known. Her cheeks were an adorable pink, giving away her own feelings. Quickly, it all cleared up for him. _She _liked _him. _His heart nearly jumped out of his chest at the thought. It was ridiculous for him to react in such a childish way, but it would not be helped.

He was clearly distracted, and Sakura got the upper hand because of it. She collected the papers on his desk, putting them to the side, before taking their place. Itachi gulped uncertainly, everything in the world blurring but her as she gently took his glasses. She may not have been his student anymore, but it still was not right. Just a day before, she had been innocently answering economics questions for the class, and now she was on his desk, giving him the most demure smile he had ever seen.

"I was in the middle of grading _your _final." He said quietly, trying very desperately to not look up her skirt at her lacy, purple panties she was wearing. This was nearly impossible to do, since the way she had situated herself on his desk, had her legs going on either side of him, parted right in front of him. As if she had no idea how tempting she was making herself.

She replied with a questioning expression. _"Inuzuka Kiba _is a strange way to spell my name."

Caught, he sighed, leaning all the way back into his chair. "I hardly know what to do with this, Sakura. Are you trying to get me fired from my first teaching job?"

She paused what she was doing, her hands freezing from undoing the tie that went with her uniform. That was not what she had intended at all, and he should have known that. Frowning, she let the red tie fall from around her neck. "It's not like I can show up at your place. I don't know where you live." Sakura muttered, continuing.

His face turned an unnatural red. Itachi's hand shot up to stop her from unbuttoning her white blouse further.

"Sakura, I am your economics teacher, not your boyfriend." He breathed. Sakura glared down at him, tearing his hand away, and placing it next to her thigh on the desk.

"Not anymore, you're not." She growled back, completely ripping her shirt off. "It doesn't have to be like that."

All thought he had once had effectively left him, and speechlessly he stared. All resistance suddenly became futile. That horrible time where he had fucked that stripper senseless came to mind, and he knew if he had sex with _her, _it would be completely different. She would be the most beautiful thing to happen to him, and Itachi knew he could not let this chance slip through his fingers.

Besides, he wanted her too damn badly. He had for months. Never had he possibly thought he would ever take her. She had always been too smart for something like this. Surely she had to know that once he made her his, he was not going to let her go again.

"Are you sure this is what you really want?" Itachi asks slowly, dark eyes flickering over her mostly bare form. Without realizing it, his hands grabbed her thighs, and he pulled her closer. He had to ask her this though, because no matter how much he wanted to bang her all night long, she had to know exactly what it was she was getting herself into.

Letting out a shaky sigh, she pressed her forehead to his, smiling softly. "Yes, I am. I want this, Itachi." The sound of her voice saying his name so familiarly sent warmth through his limbs, and he knew, as crazy and insane as this was, it was something he had to do. Sakura was his, and probably always had been. Maybe always would be.

Eyes darkening with lust, he slowly reached his neck up, crushing his lips onto hers. She practically melted into him at contact, her mouth soft and searching. Itachi impatiently pulled her across the desk, dropping her into his lap. She had landed on him with a light whimper, before inching closer to him, pressing her body into his chest shamelessly.

He listened to her pleasured moans, tilting his mouth to gain better access. When he first slid his tongue into her mouth, Sakura hardly knew what to do, having absolutely no experience. He led her though, gliding his moist tongue along hers, his breath mingling with hers. The pleasant sensation that rang through her entire body was unbelievable, like nothing she had ever experienced before. Tentative at first, she touched the tip of her tongue to his, that wonderful warmth in her lower abdomen sending another jolt of pleasure through her veins.

Needing him closer than what was physically possible, she wrapped her arms around his neck, not feeling satisfied at all. Itachi released her pink lips with a quiet grunt, his mouth latching onto the pale, creamy skin of her neck, sucking on her as if he were a parasitic leech. Itachi could not help being so forward with his little, delectable female, when she was so responsive to everything he did.

Sakura's groans were going to drive him into madness, he knew it. Again, her plump lips parted to let loose another sigh of delight. It made Itachi somewhat proud, because it was obvious she was a virgin, by how awkwardly she kept looking up him, as if to ask what she should do. It should have bothered him that she was willing to sacrifice her purity for him, but he was much too distracted with learning the curves of her figure to concentrate on this for very long.

She curled into his desperately, as if trying to drink from his very presence. Curiously, she adjusted her hips against him, freezing when she felt a hard, hot bulge in his pants.

Itachi's eyes shot up from her sensitive neck, a feral growl ripping out from the back of his throat. She looked mildly embarrassed, as if she had made some sort of mistake. Amused, he smirked devilishly, and with hands on her hips, she dragged her even closer, so she could feel his eager erection through her clothed sex. The reaction she gave him was incredible. As anxious as he was, her hips spun, rubbing against him in a way that drove him insane.

He would not wait any longer. She was simply too much. He curled his arms around her back, unlatching the straps that held her bra up, before his fingers explored downward, finding the zipper to her uniform skirt. This seemed to shock her, as if she had not expected this to happen somehow. Their lips met again though, as she got used to the idea. Slightly clumsily, she took off his tie, before her fingers slowly undid each of his buttons.

She breath hitched as his bare chest met hers, hard, muscular flesh contrasting with supple, pliant. Sakura hardly even noticed as he slid off her blue, uniform skirt, large hands smoothing over the skin of her upper thigh. It only registered in her mind where his fingers were drifting towards when they pressed teasingly against her covered core. She gasped softly, but did not object in the least.

Rather, she seemed to squirm out of her panties so he could repeat his actions while against her moist, warm flesh. Gently, his long fingers intruded, finding the small bud that, when tweaked, made her enter form shudder. Her spicy arousal hitting his nose in a new wave, and he felt her liquids begin to seep into his pants.

"Sakura," he purred, a finger still taunting her, "Have you ever seen a man naked before?"

Her face red, she did not respond, not knowing what she was supposed to say back to him. He was unbothered by this, and figured he could take her silence as a negative. Pleased with the thought that she would be the first male she had seen nude, he eased his pants off, his cock springing up without the constricting material to suffocate it. Her eyes widened slightly at the sight of him, as if fearful.

"Ride me," Itachi demanded calmly, watching as her beautiful, green eyes darkened. Sakura knew what he had meant by this, but she did not know exactly how to go about it. He could tell she was conflicted, and he grasped her thin hips, guiding her to him. She shook when feeling his tip against her wet opening, following him down, and sheathing him completely.

Itachi grunted softly as she cried in surprise, completely unprepared for his girth. As impatient as he felt, he waited for her to get used to the sensation of being filled by him. Her hips slowly lifted though, before she fell on his thick length again, another yelp tearing through her swelling lips. She was so unbelievably tight that he nearly lost his breath, trying to maintain his collected countenance.

He could tell, however, when her voice, strained with her hollers, switched from pained to pleasured. Pleased, he observed her as her breasts bounced lively with her movement. Unable to help himself, he cupped a spirited breast, while angling himself within her. A new, strangled wail slipped through her lips as he thrust upwards, hitting a spot she had not been able to reach before.

Her screams grew louder as he directed them in ecstasy, moving her around him in the ways he knew would bring them to an exciting end. With a final shout, she fell, coming to her climax. Her walls clamped down on him, almost making him reach his own orgasm. His own release, he knew, could be easily found.

* * *

Somehow, Sakura found herself in an apartment ten miles away from Miyakawa High School, utterly exhausted to a point where she could hardly move. After a wonderful, first round of sex in his classroom, he had possessively taken her again, propped against the cool glass of his window, at her suggestion. Then he had dragged her to the teacher's parking lot, where they had rolled around in the back seat of his Audi, before he had raced to his apartment.

Making out on the way to his flat, eating a quick dinner, doing it on his table, then again in his shower, until they had finally finished with a final, beautiful round on his bed. He had such a large appetite, Sakura could hardly keep up with him, but it had been glorious. Letting out a contented sigh, she placed her hand on his flat stomach, above the trail of thick, black hairs leading downward.

He rested on his back, relaxing with his arms behind his head of tousled, long, raven hair. On her side, she curled against him comfortably, taking the chance to look up at his eased expression every once and awhile.

"Okay, tell me another thing you could never tell me as your teacher." He whispered, eyes glancing down at her after a calm silence had drifted between them.

Sakura laughed. "I used to take cold medicine when I couldn't sleep during summer, since it was so hot. It would conk me right out."

He chuckled with her, before she quietly asked, "Itachi, why didn't you ever tell the class about family, like the other teachers?"

The mood changed completely, before he lifted himself onto his elbows. His eyes were turbulent, and even more unreadable than it had been before. It was natural that she should want to know more about him than she already did, considering what they had done together over the past few hours, but Itachi had never seen this question coming. It was not that he did not want her to know more of his past, but he had honestly not thought she would be interested, at least not until she had asked him.

He gently kissed her cheek. "As you already know, I am from Tokyo." Itachi started. She nodded her head, remembering him mention it on the first day of class. "The reason I moved here was because my family did not approve of my decision to teach."

Sakura sat up. "Why not?"

"My father, Uchiha Fugaku, is Super Intendant of the Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department, and expected me to follow in his footsteps." He muttered.

"And you didn't want to do that." She continued for him.

"No, I did not." He agreed.

"So you moved here, where you're parents couldn't bother you about it."

"In essence, yes," Itachi allowed.

She was quiet for a moment, before he sat up next to her. Gently, he snuck an arm about her lower back. "Sakura, would you come with me to Tokyo, when I go to see my parents again?"

This had stunned her. Itachi wanted her to meet his parents? This was much more serious than she had thought. Sakura had never dreamed that he would want the relationship to be more than just a night, but the thought that he wanted it longer than that made a giggle bubble up on her lips.

"Your parents wouldn't approve of me." She replied.

"Yeah, I know." Itachi smirked.

At this point, he hardly cared. She would learn that he took things like this very seriously, and maybe if she met his parents, it would dawn on her. Besides, his parents already were upset with him. They did not have to know she had been his student. They, like the rest of the world, would get over it.

* * *

A/N: yeah, I finally updated this. Random much? Sadly, this is something of a fantasy I have. Only my econ teacher is more like thirty. Shhhhhh. Don't tell anyone. Lol.

Okay, for those of you who read my other stuff, I have something of an announcement. is being a douche, and won't let me start a new story. It called it an error. I have no idea how to fix it, and when I'll be able to post _Heartbeat. _I have no idea what to do, but if you guys know what I'm supposed to do to get it fixed, please tell me. It's really starting to get on my nerves. I'm beginning to think this website will never let me start a new story.


End file.
